Beber Lutar Navegar
by Beautymoon
Summary: Eles são gêmeos; eles são piratas; eles são imbatíveis; eles se odeiam. Suba a bordo dessa aventura, cheia de comédia, tempestades familiares, e romance no horizonte. AYE! CAP.8 ON!
1. Trailer

_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada, TOEI, e essas outras empresas nipônicas, cujo nome jamais descobrirei._**

* * *

**

BEBER. LUTAR. NAVEGAR.

****

_**Desde o nascimento, eles estavam predestinados...**_

_-Acho que eles estavam apostando corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro!_

_**...a se enfrentarem**_

_-Um dia vamos nos reencontrar, e eu vou finalmente chutar seu traseiro como se deve, irmãozão._

_-Vou estar esperando por isso, irmãozinho._

_**Eles são duas lendas pirata nesses mares...**_

_-Todos os chamam de demônios. Irmãos Demônio._

_**Partilham da mesma maldição...**_

_-Que diabos? Eu tenho certeza que minha espada entrou no seu coração!_

_-Não importa o quanto eu tente, eles não me deixam morrer._

_**E vão reunir os homens mais loucos do mundo...**_

_-Não sei como um bando de idiotas do calibre de vocês consegue ser tão temido!_

_**...na busca pela libertação.**_

_**E no meio dessa busca...**_

_-Dessa vez...eu destruo aqueles dois irmãos pra sempre!_

_**...aparecem os antigos inimigos...**_

_-Os marinheiros estão atrás de nossos rabos, de novo! Mexam essas carcaças pra longe desse porto!_

_**-**AYE!_

_**...e algumas novas caras.**_

_-Espere por nós, princesa Saori._

_**

* * *

**_

Estrelando:

_**Saga**_

_-Tesouros são coisas de pirata. Marinheiros não procuram tesouros...A Marinha não vai pegar o meu tesouro!_

_**Kanon**_

_-Acho que entendi... Tudo o que temos que fazer é chutar os traseiros de todo mundo!_

_**Dohko**_

_-Somos piratas porque somos as pessoas mais livres desse mundo._

_**Shion**_

_-Mesmo que não pareça, eu já vivi dois séculos..._

_**Aldebaran**_

_-Não sabia que trabalhar para mim era tão desagradável, garoto. Devia ter me dito antes._

_**Mu**_

_-Vamos deixar o que é do passado, no passado._

_**Aioros**_

_-Pegou o homem errado! Eu não vou cair nesse 'conto do vingador'. Acha que eu tenho cara de protagonista de mangá Shounen Jump?_

_**Afrodite**_

_-Não, não foi exagerado. Ele perguntou se eu era de Marte porque minha bunda era de outro mundo. Eu devia matar o infeliz!_

_**Aioria**_

_-Um dia, Irmão Demônio, eu vou atrás de você...e vou te aniquilar!_

_**Shura**_

_-O primeiro capitão pirata que me aparecer na frente, eu me ofereço para entrar no bando. Não importa quem ele seja!_

_**Camus**_

_-Joguei todos eles no mar. Eram um bando de piratas arruaceiros, barulhentos e fracos. Não posso ser navegador de um bando assim._

_**Máscara da Morte, vulgo Giotto**_

_-Piratas bebem, navegam e lutam. Eu bebo até cair, sou o melhor navegador do mundo, e nunca deixei um inimigo vivo pra contar a história. É isso que importa._

_**Shaka**_

_-Cara, você se prende mesmo ao passado, hein? Pessoas morrem. As baratas em baixo da sua pia morrem. Quem se importa?_

_**Shina**_

_-Vai-pro-inferno._

_**Marim**_

_-Rum é uma bebida vil, que transforma os mais nobres dos homens em perfeitos ogros. Mas, no seu caso, nem adianta mais. Você já é um!_

_**Milo**_

-Óh, você também é procurado...O que você fez?

_-Matei meus chefes._

_**

* * *

E muitas participações especiais. E são muitas MESMO.**_

**Eles são gêmeos; eles são piratas; eles são imbatíveis; eles se odeiam. Suba a bordo dessa aventura, cheia de comédia, tempestades familiares, e romance no horizonte. AYE!**

**

* * *

**

Oi, pessoal!

Para quem não me conhece, eu sou **Beautymoon**, mas, o pessoal do FF me chama de **Moon**. Escrevo fics há muito tempo, e por muito tempo fiquei parada. Mas, estou voltando cheia de novidades! xD Estou com essa idéia de fic já faz um tempão e, desde já anuncio: NÃO VAI FICAR SÓ NA IDÉIA!

Acreditem, se lancei esse trailer, é porque já tem MUITA coisa pronta. Vou postar com _frequência _e _padrão_. A não ser que uma _catástrofe _aconteça no meu PC e apague os mais de vinte capítulos prontos dessa fic.

Quem me conhece, sabe que eu escrevo quase de tudo, mas, que o meu forte é a _comédia_. Bem, é o que dizem. xD Essa fic, portanto, será completamente permeada de comédia. Posso dizer, também, que será situada num universo único, que foi criado pela minha mente insana. Tive como base filmes, animes, e a minha própria usina de idéias. Esperem uma grande trama, e destaque de vários personagens. É difícil, mas, creio que estou conseguindo fazer uma estória de grande dimensão, que vai abordar a maiora dos personagens conhecidos de Saint Seiya. Com enfoque nos cavaleiros de Ouro, e com MUITO enfoque nos protagonistas; _Saga _e _Kanon_. E, com o passar da fic, vocês vão entender porque eles foram escolhidos. =P

Queria dizer mais, contudo, não quero estragar as surpresas que virão. O trailer, por hora, já diz tudo o que é preciso. O prólogo, lógico, já está pronto, e será postado dentro de duas semanas, talves menos, dependendo das respostas e do número de hits. Eu estou empolgada com minha fic, e gostaria muito que vocês a acompanhassem.

Obs: Essas ferramentas do site são muito difíceis de usar. Perdão se o trailer não saiu centralizado, como eu queria, ou esquisito demais. o;õ

Posso dizer que, de longe, é meu trabalho mais elaborado de Saint Seiya. Enfim, falei demais. Vão dando seus pitacos, que logo tudo vai andar. xD

Bjos a todos.

**Moon**


	2. Marshmellows Lutadores

_Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. E podemos considerar isso uma intervenção do destino. Pois a partir de agora, todos vão ver o que eu faria se o mangá fosse meu. xD Todos os direitos de Kurumada, Toei, e empresas nipônicas cujos nomes são sei soletrar._**

* * *

**

**Prólogo dos Marshmellows Lutadores**

_Bebês que brigam desde o útero podem significar um mal presságio_

* * *

Na distante Ilha das Areias Brancas, existe uma pequena vila de nome Whiterilla. Sua população é famosa por ser pequena, e muito trabalhadora. Por todos os cantos pode-se ver cidadãos empenhados em seja qual for a tarefa. Às 5 horas da manhã, quando o céu ainda está escuro, já é possível detectar o cheiro do pão quentinho, feito pelas mãos habilidosas de um centenário padeiro; homens voltando do mar com seus cestos cheios de peixe; barulhos de máquinas de costura... Durante todo o dia, tudo o que se vê é movimento. Na pequena vila, o crime é a preguiça. Numa pequena, porém, graciosa, casa, as atividades atuais estavam (excepcionalmente) bem longe do trabalho...

-Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto! Aaaah!

... _ou quase isso_.

-Rogers, se você ainda quer permanecer vivo depois que essa -ARGH!- coisa sair de...dentro...de...mim, é melhor você calar a boca!

_Coisa_? Mas, fazia nem meia hora atrás, ela sorria e acariciava seus 'anjinhos' dentro do ventre... Vai entender. Dizem que mulheres grávidas podem se transformar em verdadeiros monstros na hora do parto. Assim pensou o jovem pescador, futuro pai de primeira viajem, ao ser quase estrangulado quando a mulher o apertou o pescoço.

-Rogers, você é um inútil. - suspirou cansada a terceira personagem daquele intrigante cenário - Venha cá.

'Obedeça o doutor', era um conselho passado com ênfase em sua família. Mesmo que dito cujo seja um careca baixinho, com óculos redondo caindo no nariz, bafo de 2 litros de rum, e uma carranca de poucos amigos.

Guilherme, mais conhecido como Gui, ou ainda, Dr. G, era o médico mais competente de Whiterilla e, também, o único.

Seguindo o comando do velho, lá se foi o valente pescador, ainda que hesitante, olhar por debaixo dos lençóis.

-Óh...!

Agora, havia um médico e uma parturiente. Deixemos o desmaiado machão de lado, por enquanto.

-Doutor... - a mulher grunhia, respirando pesado, enxarcada de suor - Você fez ele olhar _lá _sabendo que ele ia desmaiar!

-Já ouviu falar que dois é bom, e três é uma multidão?

-Féh! O cretino! Já viu _'ela' _tantas vezes, e agora... AAAAAAAAAH! EU VOU _MORREEEEERR_!

O velho G, já curtido de procedimentos como esse, usou de todo o seu tato para não apontar o fato de que 'ela' era, mesmo, linda, na hora de uma transa animal com uma linda morena fogosa, dona da mesma. Outra coisa, _completamente _diferente, é ver uma cabeça saindo de dentro..._'dela'_. "Eeeew!"

Anne era uma mulher, de fato, linda e muito forte. Mas, esse parto já estava atrasado em um mês...e complicava cada vez mais. Tinha medo por Anne. _Qual era o problema desse bebê?_

- Doutor G! Eu...não...aguento...maaaaaaais! Parece que tem uma briga acontecendo - Aaaargh!- dentro de miiiiiim!

Briga? _Óh. meu. deus_.

- Bem que eu te achei mais gorda do que o normal, Anne.

A mulher lançou um olhar injetado de fúria ao velho senhor, que passou a sorrir, mostrando seus quatro dentes de ouro.

-Aaaarreeeee! Assim que eu sair - Aaaaaai! - dessa cama...Eu vou te trucidar, seu médico filho da mãe! _Cretino_!

A pobre Anne procedeu intercalando gritos rasgados com frases desconexas, dizendo o quanto os homens são um bando de _imprestáveis_, que só servem para deixar a mulher _gorda _e com _dores_. Por fim, quando ia declarar que nunca mais passaria por semelhante experiência, ainda que a sobrevivência da espécie humana estivesse em risco - _Dane-se a espécie! _- o médico soltou um último comando. Sua expressão de certeza foi o suficiente para acalmar a mulher, mesmo que por um breve instante.

-É agora, Anne! Seus filhos estão chegando! Empurra!

Ela só teve o tempo de exclamar 'FILHO_S_?' quando a última onda de dor lancinante a tomou, e juntou sua última e mais valiosa força.

Ah - o choro de quem acaba de chegar ao mundo.

- Que..._diabos_?

Certo que existem coisas melhores para se falar nessas horas. Entretanto, era difícil pensar em outra coisa quando se estava diante de tal imagem: dois bebês, rosas como dois pedaços de algodão-doce, chorando muito alto. Eles estavam _agarrados_, por falta de definição melhor. O de cima segurava o braço do que estava abaixo, e o de baixo mordia o pé do neném àcima. _Que...diabos?_

- Acho que eles estavam apostando uma corrida para ver quem chegava antes, hehehehe...

Mesmo com a piada e a risada estranha, mas, calorosa, do médico, Anne sentiu um aperto no coração. Nada de bom podia vir de algo assim. Era um mal presságio.

Intuição materna.

- Acorde, meu marido.

Mas, não era hora para isso. Agora, era tempo de celebrar a chegada de seus dois (_dois_!) filhos. Seus gêmeos.

* * *

- Eles não se parecem nada com a mãe!

Foi o infeliz comentário do pai, mais bobo impossível, recostado na cama ao lado da mulher. Ela apenas sorriu, exausta. "Tão linda...", pensava, "Nem indício daquele monstro furioso de uma hora atrás."

Rogers, com certeza, era o safado mais sortudo do mundo.

-Não diga isso, amor. Olhe, eles têm o meu nariz.

-Graças a todos os deuses! - intrometeu-se Gui, devidamente reabastecido com uma nova garrafa de rum na mão - Seu nariz é horrível, Rogers.

É verdade que, Rogers era um homem muito bonito, com seus cabelos curtos e rebeldes de tom azul (cor dos mares à noite), olhos verdes grandes e brilhantes, espadaúdo, pernas atléticas, braços fortes de pescador, e uma pele dourada de sol. O único problema era seu protuberante nariz. Pelo visto, não mostrou-se realmente um problema para a apaixonada, e linda, Anne; moça de rosto delicado, lábios de rosa, cabelos de ébano, pele de marfim, curvas de uma ninfa... e o temperamento de um _ogro_.

- De qualquer forma - voltou a falar o sábio, porém, nunca sóbrio, parteiro- Está muito cedo para decidirem com quem se parecem. Olhem pra _isso_! - apontou para as duas bolinhas enroladas em mantas, quentinhas nos braços da mãe - Parece mais uma _dupla de marshmellows superdesenvolvidos_! Hic!

Como aquele beberrão conseguia ser um médico tão competente, ninguém em Whiterilla jamais ia saber. Diante das caras reprovadoras dos pais - Meus filhos não têm _nada _de marshmellow! - o doutor deu uma risadinha disfarçada, e enveredou para outro assunto.

-Não vão poder chamá-los de marshmellows 1 e 2 a vida toda, né? Diz, que nomes escolheram?

Anne e Rogers encararam o outro com as maiores carinhas de culpados.

- Você vê, doutor, nós só escolhemos nomes de menina...

Gui deu um tapa na própria cara.

-Estão me dizendo que durante nove, não...DEZ MESES! Dez meses, e não tiveram tempo para pensar em nomes de meninos?

-Hehe...Sim?

Pela segunda vez, Gui deu um tapa... na cabeça oca do pescador.

-Vocês dois são um caso perdido!

-Aaah, já sei!

O gritinho estridente de Anne fez Guilherme engasgar com o rum. Entre as tocidas agudas do velho médico, ela declarou com um brilho no rosto.

-Meu primogênito será Saga, e o mais novo...hum...Kanon!

Os dois homens só podiam parar, de olhos arregalados e queixos caídos.

-Uau.

-Essa foi rápida.

Como se vê, a progenitora de Saga e Kanon era uma pessoa extremamente aleatória.

"Bem vindos, meus anjinhos..."

**Tsuzuku.**

**

* * *

**

**Oie**!

Nem demorou, ne? Para falar a verdade, saiu um pouco mais cedo do que duas semanas. Isso é porque prefiro postar os capítulos nos fins de semana. Ou seja, daqui a dois sábados, teremos um novo capítulo de BLN por aí. Agora, aos meus comentários de sempre.

Prólogo é prólogo. Não estranhem ele ser pequeno desse jeito. A fic vai contar a vida dos protagonistas, então é bom começar beeem do início. xD Já vou avisando que, devido ao tamanho da trama, pequenos OC's serão inevitáveis. Mas, relaxem, são mais personagens de apoio do que outra coisa. Quanto a este capítulo, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Eu sou PÉSSIMA em fazer cenas de parto! Ahem. Por isso não me prendi em detalhes. Ao invés disso, foquei nos diálogos e na narração humorada. Sim, esperem um narrador humorado e, às vezes, sarcástico nessa fic. Vai dinamizar uma história tão grande. E uma última coisinha. Todos os capítulos terão essa estrutura vista neste prólogo. Um título e um subtítulo com alguma 'lição de vida'. xD. Os primeiros capítulos da fic estão maiores que o prólogo, obviamente, mas, não são muito grandes, não. Conforme fui fazendo, a fic foi crescendo, e vocês, acompanhando, vão perceber isso.

Enfim. Já chega de falar. xD Próximo capítulo teremos Saga e Kanon, definitivamente. =p

Último recado: OBRIGADO! Pelas reviews, os comentários de incentivo, os favorites e os hits. Essa fic será meu longo xodó, sim, mas, espero que seja de vocês também. Continuem acompanhando, e mandando seus pitacos. Preciso ver se comecei com o pé direito. =D

Ja ne!

**Moon**

* * *

No próximo Capítulo: **_Irmãos Demônio_**- ou _como ser um deliquente juvenil irritante_.

Prólogo dos Marshmellows Lutadores


	3. Como ser um deliquente juvenil irritante

****

****

_**Saint Seiya não pertence. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada.**_

**

* * *

**

Irmãos Demônio

_Como ser um deliquente juvenil irritante_

* * *

'Anjinhos' seria a forma mais errada (talvez blasfema) de descrever aquela dupla. Saga e Kanon eram conhecidos, por toda a vila de Whiterilla, como os 'irmãos demônio', e faziam justiça ao apelido. Mas, antes disso, certos fatos precisam ser mostrados.

A mãe dos garotos, Anne, morreu uma semana depois daquele curioso parto. Dr. G. informou que a causa da morte foi o puro esgotamento da mulher. ' Seu corpo suportou duas vidas poderosas demais...e por dez meses. Quando ela reclamava das dores, não eram dores normais. Anne suportou uma verdadeira guerra dentro do próprio corpo.' Em outras palavras: os filhos mataram a mãe. Sem sua mulher, o sorridente pescador jamais sorriu novamente. Ele não falava em voz alta, mas, estava claro para todos que, Rogers culpava os filhos. O homem não era mau com as crianças, mas, desde tenra idade, Saga e Kanon sempre entenderam que seria um _erro _chamar aquele homem de 'pai'.

Um dia, quando os meninos tinham 13 anos, voltaram para casa e viram que o homem, de aparência cansada, que os criava, havia, simplesmente, os abandonado. Roger havia ido para o mar.

-Ele deixou um bilhete. - observou Kanon, pegando um papel dobrado na mesa.

'Perdão, meus filhos...' era a única mensagem. Um irmão olhou para o outro, sem saber o que dizer. Roger, desde o começo, havia se auto-proclamado o 'provedor' da casa; nada além disso.

Saga sabia que devia estar sentindo-se triste por ter sido abandonado pelo pai. Mas, ele não estava. E, pelo visto, Kanon tão pouco. Quando se constrói algo muito grande e, subitamente, esse algo é destruído, ou tirado, aí sim, temos um motivo para tal coisa como lágrimas. Neste caso, nada havia sido construído, nem amado. Rogers não passava do adulto da casa. Perder o adulto da casa era apenas...

-Vamos ter que trabalhar. - constatou Saga, sério

-Éh... - suspirou Kanon, chateado

O que não podiam perder, era um ao outro.

- Vamos ter total liberdade - sorriu Kanon

-Éh... - concordou Saga, antes de jogar o bilhete no fogo.

Nesse ponto se dá o verdadeiro começo daquele que seria o terror da vila de Whiterilla, pelos próximos quatro anos.

A princípio, os anjinhos (não-tão-anjinhos-assim) da Anne decidiram prosseguir com os negócios do pai. Em menos de um mês, problemas surgiram...

- Kanon! O que pensa que está fazendo, deitado aí na areia, _há essa hora da manhã_?

O irmão mais novo respondeu...com um sonoro ronco. O mais velho apenas rolou os olhos, e arrastou o outro (que nem assim acordou) pelo pé, até o pequeno barco que estava à beira do mar.

-Prefiro morrer do que passar o resto da minha vida nessa droga de vila, brigando com os peixes...

Se, por um lado, Kanon era o rei da preguiça, Saga era conhecido por seu caráter extremamente ambicioso. Nenhuma das duas índoles eram bem vindas num lugar como Whiterilla. Um belo dia, os gêmeos estavam dando uma volta pelo centro, e passaram em frente ao mercado.

-Saga...

-Eu sei.

Vê, nesse dia o mais velho estava particularmente chateado com a vidinha de pescador, e o mais novo particularmente preguiçoso. Tão boa era a sintonia entre irmãos que, eles só precisaram de um olhar de concordância.

-Eles roubaram uma maçã! _Peguem esses demônios_!

Ah, naquele efêmero momento de raiva, o pobre dono da mercearia, Sr. Fujiota, não podia sequer sonhar o quão verdadeiras se tornariam as suas palavras. Já distante do centro da vila, encarapitados no alto de uma árvore, os dois irmãos recuperavam o fôlego daquela corrida desabalada.

-Você viu a _cara _do velho Fujiota?

Kanon exultava, rindo a ponto de engasgar com o pedaço final da maçã dividida pelos irmãos.

-Vi... - Saga botou a mão no queixo, pensativo - ... que há essa hora podíamos estar comendo mais de uma maçã. Você não sabe ser discreto, e fugiu cedo demais, Kanon.

Esse simples comentário serviu para apagar o sorriso do outro.

- Está me chamando de covarde, _irmãozão_?

-Se a carapuça serve, _irmãozinho_...

Era a deixa para ambos se engalfinharem - o que era muito comum. Os irmãos tinham uma curiosa relação de amor e ódio extrema. O saldo final dessa aventura foi uma maçã, e uma queda da árvore, apenas aparentemente, pois um simples furto foi bastante para decidir, de uma vez por todas, qual seria o futuro daqueles dois.

Primeiro, não roubaram por necessidade (nem estavam tão famintos assim). Saga roubou porque era esperto. Kanon, porque era divertido. Isso resultou numa série de roubos, que foram ficando cada vez mais complexos e, de fato, antes de completarem 15 anos, os dois irmãos eram os líderes de uma gangue de ladrões dentro de Whiterilla.

Como assim? A pacata, povoada de gente tão simplória, Whiterilla? Exatamente. Saga, com seu olhar penetrante; Kanon, com seu sorriso safado; tinham o poder de seduzir os jovens (e alguns adultos) nos caminhos do bandidismo. Uma outra hipótese, talvez, seja que, bem lá no fundo, Whiterilla sempre teve sua cota de maus elementos, covardes demais para revelarem as próprias índoles num lugar tão calmo quanto aquele. O mais correto seria juntar as duas hipóteses. Ainda haviam aqueles que, por não poderem acusar a falecida Anne, e o exilado Rogers, culpavam Dr. Guilherme por ter contribuído no 'nascimento da semente do mal'. O muito velho médico apenas sorria torto, ao lado de seu inseparável álcool. Gostara de Anne e Rogers e, mesmo que os dois fossem deliqüentes, não conseguia deixar de amar Saga e Kanon. E os irmãos também amavam aquele velho. Se alguém se atrevesse a tocar em Gui, era _certeza _de morte violenta ao maldito.

Há essa altura do campeonato, já com 16 anos, os irmãos eram os maiores lutadores da região. Haviam aprendido movimentos básicos de corpo e espada com o 'pai'. Dr. G revelara aos rapazotes que seu pai, Rogers, havia sido um pirata e, sua mãe, Anne, uma prostituta. Os dois haviam se conhecido no 'Porto dos Corvos', bem longe da Ilha, e resolveram deixar aquela vida de pecados para se salvarem e ficarem juntos. E foi assim que se instalaram na simples Whiterilla, e tiveram os gêmeos.

Kanon bocejou depois da looooooonga história; Saga disse baixo um 'fascinante', mas, não dava para saber se a palavra correspondia ao pensamento. Nunca dava para saber o que a mente misteriosa de Saga planejava. Às vezes, nem o próprio Kanon sabia, porém, era mais por preguiça de descobrir a complexidade dos pensamentos de seu gêmeo, do que por falta de competência.

Os gêmeos da Anne e Rogers também eram, reconhecidamente, a dupla mais criativa que Wiiterilla já viu. Nunca eram 'coisa boa' as idéias, verdade, mas, o número cada vez maior de admiradores e, claro, o bizarro carisma dos irmãos, fazia com que elas 'pegassem'.

Quando tinham 17 anos, Saga e Kanon, depois de esvaziarem todo o estoque de bebidas do 'Vinho Envenenado', bar mais famoso de Whiterilla, pararam para sentar num banco de praça, respirando o gostoso ar frio da madrugada. Geralmente, os dois estavam sempre acompanhados, mas, às vezes, precisavam de um tempo. 'C_oisas de irmãos que, vocês, idiotas, jamais vão entender_!'

Coisas de irmãos inseparáveis. Irmãos _bêbados _inseparáveis.

-Saga?

-Hum?

Kanon era do tipo que, quando bêbado, dava para perceber há quilômetros de distância. Não, ele não fazia (muito) vergonhas do tipo cair e vomitar. Muito embora, seu primeiro porre tenha sido _épico_. Enfim. Sendo ele alguém, naturalmente, mais atirado, não havia muito para ser mudado. Apenas ria, gargalhava, aliás, com muita facilidade, das coisas mais absurdas possíveis. 'Kanon parece mais uma _hiena que esqueceu de afinar a voz'_, assim dizia Saga. De fato, a risada do mais novo era algo maligno e assustador, prejudicada, apenas, por essa tenebrosa fase que é a puberdade. Com o tempo, ela ia fazer o mais grandalhão dos homens chorar e pedir penico.

Saga, depois de seus litros de rum, por sua vez, era um bêbado ligeiramente mais discreto (mas, não totalmente), sem contar o primeiro épico porre ao lado do caçula. Era quase impossível distinguir o Saga sóbrio, do Saga ébrio. Só Kanon, mesmo, na qualidade de irmão e melhor amigo, possuía esse talento. O que, às vezes, refletia de forma desvantajosa para o mais velho.

-Então, Saga, você falava...

-Ah, sim! Daquela loira com os maiores peitos que eu já vi!

-Isso, isso, e que...

-...fudemos igual dois coelhos ontem à noite!

-Sim, sim... Mas, você disse que ela...

-Tinha os pés mais horríveis que eu já vi! Eles eram... finhinhos. Parecia uma rã... E tinha - eeeew! - uma verrugona _enooorme_! Eu acordei dando de cara com eles...e caí da cama!

-Por isso você está com esse galo na testa? Huahauhauahuahua!

-Huahuahuahuahua! Sim! Hic!

Em condições ordinárias, alguém tão imponente como Saga jamais abriria a boca para confessar tal coisa embaraçosa. Mas, vê, o gêmeo mais velho tinha o terrível hábito de, depois de uns litros de álcool, falar como uma matraca (geralmente, alguma vergonha guardada à sete chaves).A que se dizer, na defesa de Saga que, ele precisa de um estímulo externo para soltar a língua. Se você não o importunar, ele continua bêbado e quieto. Porém, se você fizer qualquer pergunta, o gêmeo mais velho, diferente do normal, não consegue se segurar...e aí o estrago foi feito.

Kanon era o único que sabia dessa 'fraqueza' e, logicamente, se aproveitava muito bem da mesma.

-Saga?

-Quié?

-To estressado.

-Com o quê?

-A vida.

-Ôh - pôs a mãos no queixo - Também tô.

-O que a gente faz agora, irmãozão?

Essa era a pergunta mais freqüente do mais novo para o mais velho. Na dupla, Kanon era aquele que tinha maior fama de 'encrenqueiro', Saga era o 'calculista'. Ambos eram fortes e gostavam de lutar, verdade, mas, Kanon era mais agressivo, enquanto Saga tinha mais objetividade. E, de fato, o mais novo não era o mais brilhante, mas, também, não ligava para isso, já que sua 'outra metade' era um gênio. Qualquer dúvida acerca de qualquer coisa, era Saga quem dava a resposta.

-Ah, eu tenho uma idéia, irmãozinho - é claro que Saga tinha uma idéia - Que tal a gente se arrebentar na porrada, aqui e agora?

Tal proposta insana só podia receber uma resposta.

-Uuuh, bom plano, Saga...

E a resposta foi um punho fechado e barulhento - SOC!

-Ai! Kanon, seu filho de uma puta!

-Huahuahuahuahua! Nós temos a mesma mãe, cabeçudo!

Naquela hora tão ébria, ambos não podiam, mesmo, lembrar da irônica verdade por trás daqueles insultos.

-Mas, o que foi, Saga? Você que deu a idéia!

-Acontece que você, irmãozinho tolo, miserável, filho de uma cadela, acertou minha orelha. _Minha orelha, por deus_!

Por um segundo, Kanon hesitou.

-Oh, eu fiz...errado? - "Desde quando um soco virou algo tão complicado!"

-Não, não, hehehehe...Você foi INCRÍVEL!

E, com isso, Saga pegou o outro de guarda baixa, com um murro no estômago que o tirou o ar.

-Ow! Ow! Hahahaha! Arf...Arf...Esse foi..._Oooooooow_!

E, depois disso, prosseguiu-se uma verdadeira batalha. O produto da mesma foi suor, sangue e dois molares perdidos. No dia seguinte, quando perguntados por que, diabos, estavam com suas 'belas carinhas' completamente destruídas, a resposta foi uma só:

- A gente se arrebentou no cacete!

E ela foi suficiente para que a 'mania' se disseminasse por toda Whiterilla. Na primeira semana, os homens e rapazes lutavam apenas para descarregar frustrações ou, até, comemorar vitórias. Foi então que, o nome do 'Clube da Luta' dos Gêmeos alcançou a vila vizinha, Midwest, e Saga resolveu que era um bom momento para pôr uma idéia em prática.

- Que tal uma aposta? O melhor homem de Midwest contra o melhor homem de Whiterilla.

-Feito.

O representante de Midwest não entendeu o frio que subiu em sua espinha, quando apertou amigavelmente a mão de Saga, tendo que encarar seus penetrantes olhos verdes. Ah, eventualmente, eles eles todos iriam entender... quando o campeão de três metros de altura foi ao chão, com o rosto irreconhecível, numa massa de roxos e sangue, o nariz amassado, a costela quebrada em seis lugares e, o menor dos males, um estiramento na rótula. Tudo isso em menos de três minutos. Obra de Kanon.

-Vocês... - o, antes confidente, agora humilhado, líder da gangue mais perigosa de Midwest, encarava Saga, que tinha os braços cruzados no peito, e Kanon, que sorria daquele seu jeito, mais safado que o costume - ...são uma dupla de...DEMÔNIOS!

E essa foi a resposta uníssona dos irmãos.

-_Nós sabemos_.

Os gêmeos eram os reis de Whiterilla. Fortes, belos como deuses, e mais malvados que o diabo. 'Irmãos Demônio', de fato. Não se podia mencionar Saga, sem lembrar de Kanon, e vice-versa. O mais incrível era que, a idade somada da poderosa, entrosada, dupla, ainda estava abaixo da de muitos seguidores, ou líderes inimigos. Óh, sim, a fama sempre traz aliados - e _muitos _inimigos. Os jovens, aos 17 anos, já eram um tanto versados nos pequenos prazeres da vida; fama, poder e mulheres. Dr. G, num último apelo, tentou dissuadí-los de sua escolha, apontando que 'nesse caminho de pecados se morre muito cedo'. Exercício em futilidade. Já era tarde demais para reverter a ordem das coisas.

_Porque Kanon amava ser forte, e Saga amava ser poderoso_.

**Tsuzuku**.

* * *

Oie!

Como prometido, capítulo dois fresquinho para vocês! Antes de mais nada, vou começar a falar da fic como um todo, e da importância desses primeiros capítulos. Encarem-nos como um grande flashback, em vista do contexto futuro. Saga e Kanon são as estrelas dessa fic, e eu preciso fazer um background sólido para eles. Aliás, cada personagem, que não seja OC, terá seu próprio background. A estrutura da fic vai me permitir isso. Bem, falando deste capítulo... Já da pra entender como nossos protagonistas 'funcionam', não é? Eu não estou atrás de heróis nessa história. É o que menos vai ter, aliás. Então, não se espantem com essa adolescência de deliquentes juvenis. xD Daí pra frente, só piora...

Sim, eu sei que o capítulo ainda está curto mas, acreditem, daqui pra frente a coisa só piora, digo, cresce. xD

Não tenho muito o que falar aqui, hoje. Só que já estou esquentando os motores para o próximo, e que daqui a duas semanas tem mais!

Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena pincelada. Não foi tão humorada quanto o primeiro cap, é verdade, mas, foi por falta de espaço, mesmo. Eu precisava me concentrar, dessa vez, mais na narração do que no dialógo. Como esse é um total Universo Alternativo, é necessário explicá-lo a vocês, certo? Por último: Muito obrigado pelos favorites, hits e reviews! Suas opiniões são muito importantes e me incentivam a escrever mais e mais- até doer os dedos, literalmente. xD Mais uma vez, espero que esteja do agrado. Essa trama ainda vai crescer demais³³³³.

Muito obrigado! Continuem com as reviews! Bjos e Ja ne!

**Moon**

* * *

Palinha do que vem por aí:

_-Lembra do que Rogers falava? Que ele tinha saudades do mar? Que lá é a ' terra' dos livres, e dos fortes?_

_-Você está dizendo que devíamos virar..._

_-...piratas._

Próximo Capítulo: **O dia da Partida**- ou _Aquela carta de despedida cheia de classe_.


	4. O Dia da Partida

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta obra, certamente, não possuí fins lucrativos. Mas, se houvesse um mangá de piratas com essas personagens, eu seria a leitora mais assídua. xD_**

* * *

**O Dia da Partida**

_Aquela carta de despedida cheia de classe..._

* * *

Kanon era o tipo de pessoa que se contentava com pouco, conquanto esse pouco suprisse todas as suas necessidades. No momento, ele era homem feliz, pois, tinha absolutamente tudo o que precisava: algum dinheiro sem ter que suar trabalhando; uma amante experiente para aquecê-lo nas noites frias; e uma boa dose de lutas, pura porrada, praticamente todos os dias. Saga, por sua vez, nascera com o tipo de predisposição pra dominar o mundo. Não era como se a vida em Whiterilla fosse uma porcaria, não. Ele apenas...sentia que aquilo não ia durar para sempre. Há um mundo enorme lá fora só esperando para ser explorado. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais infeliz ficava, na condição de 'rei' de um império tão pequeno. Já estava decidido: era hora de dar adeus à essa Whiterilla.

Ao ver aquele que, era sua imagem refletida, se despedindo de três mulheres, com cara de que participaram da maior orgia de suas vidas durante toda a madrugada (sim, Kanon tinha esse 'vigor' invejável e, Saga, seu gêmeo, também fora agraciado com esse mesmo trato genético), o irmão demônio mais velho percebeu que havia um obstáculo o impedindo de seguir em frente.

"Irmãozinho..."

Mesmo sendo gêmeo, Saga era aquele que viera ao mundo primeiro. Ele era o irmão mais velho; nada ia mudar isso. Podia ser um demônio, mas, aonde Kanon entrava, as coisas, simplesmente, se mexiam de forma _diferente _dentro de Saga. Não podia apenas sair, e deixar seu irmãozinho idiota por aí. Tinha que estar sempre ao lado dele para vigiá-lo, protegê-lo. É o que irmãos mais velhos fazem.

"_É o que os irmãos mais velhos fazem_..."

- Ei, Kanon, luta comigo?

Em 17 anos, Saga, sempre o bom observador, aprendeu que palavras difíceis não eram a melhor maneira de fazer o irmão 'entender o recado'. Não, Kanon não é burro. Jamais será. Acontece que, seu potencial era muito melhor usado quando se pulava a teoria, e se partia direto para a prática. Saga sabia fazer isso melhor que ninguém.

-Você quer lutar..._agora_?

Esticou as duas mãos para a frente, para que Saga olhasse bem o estado deplorável de sua bata branca, calças azul escuro, com manchas ainda mais escuras (álcool, certamente), e as botas pretas que, de alguma forma, também apresentavam rasgos.

-Eu to falando, irmãozão! Aquelas loucas me rasgaram e arranharam inteiro. Parecia até um bando de ga-não...de _leoas _no cio!

Saga, já acostumado com os exageros do outro, apenas cruzou os braços no peito, transbordando indiferença.

-Oi, não vai pensar que estou fugindo da luta, porque não estou! Uma mera orgia no prostíbulo à noite não é nem um peido pra mim.

Verdade. Saga jamais chamaria o irmão para a luta, se o outro não estivesse em plenas condições físicas. Além de não ter graça, não ia adiantar de nada em seu plano.

-Eu não disse nada, irmãozinho.

-É claro que não disse. Você é bem esperto, irmãozão.

Foi a deixa para que ambos desembainhassem as longas espadas. Às cinco da manhã, o céu estava aquele azul royal bonito, mas, que, tal qual os habilidosos espadachins se batendo em duelo, corria o risco de ser ferido de vermelho há qualquer momento. De fato, toda Whiterilla acordou para ver o que se passava. A cada barulhento 'clash' de metal com metal, uma porta se abria, alguém levantava, um cachorro começava a latir.

Saga e Kanon treinavam juntos, verdade, contudo, isso somente acontecia longe dos olhos dos cidadãos, nos depósitos abandonados, ou cheios de mercadoria (o que não era destruído no treino, acabava sendo roubado), ou mesmo na beira do mar; esse sendo o local favorito dos irmãos. O mais velho, também, tinha talento todo especial na arte de causar contendas, bem como o mais novo tinha de agravar as mesmas.

E eles formavam uma dupla imbatível: Saga, com seu pensamento rápido e agilidade; Kanon, com sua energia inesgotável e força bruta. Não era à toa que, há essa altura, com o sol nascendo ao leste, os dois lutadores dispunham de uma grandiosa platéia. A primeira e última vez que Whiterilla ia presenciar tal acontecimento.

Baterem-se em frente a, assim chamada, 'casa de moças'; não importa o horário, era certeza de chamarem indesejada atenção. Mesmo sabendo disso desde o início, Saga chamara Kanon para o embate e, ainda assim, permitiu-se dar um suspiro quando defendeu um golpe que, tinha o endereço certo de sua perna. O que muitos interpretaram como 'cansaço', Kanon sabia muito melhor.

- O que está te chateando, Saga?

-Esse monte de gente... - e grunhiu, baixo demais para Kanon entender -_Essa vila de merda_...

Sem aviso prévio, deu longos passos para trás, enfatizando mais a postura de defesa. "Está fugindo?", pensou Kanon a princípio e, em seguida, riu da própria estupidez. "Nah, Saga é muito forte, e não é covarde. Ele quer que eu siga ele." Por qual razão, o mais novo não sabia. E, ele realmente não ligava. O que importava, agora, era o calor da perseguição.

Quem estava de fora, via a situação como 'Kanon é o caçador atrás da caça'. A realidade era completamente diferente: 'Saga era uma raposa, atraindo o coelho para suas garras'. A corrida parou em cima do telhado de uma igreja. Lugar mais do que apropriado para dois demônios lutarem.

-Desiste, Saga. Até eu, que sou cabeçudo, já entendi aonde esse 'duelo' vai dar. - baixou o sabre.

-Okay. - o outro disse, imitando o irmão - Declaro nosso empate de número 957.

Os gêmeos se 'batiam'com espadas desde que Rogers os ensinara. O belo ex-pirata, também, era um belo espadachin, sendo o manejo da espada praticamente uma questão de sobrevivência para qualquer pirata. Aos quatro anos, os meninos começaram a treinar com espadas de madeira e, mais tarde, com espadas de verdade. Nunca um ganhou do outro. Saga sentou-se ao lado do sino e, Kanon o acompanhou. Ambos suavam tanto, que os longos cabelos azuis (o de Saga preso num rabo baixo e frouxo e, o de Kanon, ao contrário, bem preso no topo da cabeça) grudavam com o suor, nas nucas brancas.

A torre da igreja era consideravelmente alta. A brisa fresca da manhã era muito bem vinda. Saga olhava pra baixo e observava que, os habitantes, vendo que o embate acabara, haviam voltado para suas vidinhas ordinárias. De onde estava, era como se fosse um falcão, assistindo as agitadas, insignificantes, _formiguinhas _lá em baixo.

-Puta merda! _Olha que sino de igreja mais cagado, irmão_!

Só Kanon para, num lugar inspirador como esse, achar em si para fazer um comentário dessa natureza. Será que seu irmãozinho tolo não enxergava a grandeza das coisas? A grandeza _deles_?

"Pfff...É claro que não."

- Os pombos nojentos moram aqui, Kanon. Esse sino é a latrina deles.

-Verdade.

Bons minutos de agradável silêncio se passaram. Saga sabia que, podia ficar assim por horas. Já seu irmão... Ele quase podia sentir Kanon coçando a própria língua.

-Saga... o que, diabos, foi essa luta?

Ah. Aí estava.

- Eu quero dizer, obrigado pelo duelo. Lutar com você é sempre bom, mas, eu te conheço. Você não faz nada sem um propósito - e sorriu - O que essa mente maquiavélica está planejando dessa vez?

-Falando difícil, irmãozinho... E, maquiavélico, eu? - sorriu de canto - O que faz você pensar assim, irmãozinho?

Era divertido implicar com a (parca) inteligência de Kanon.

- Ora, você praticamente fugiu pra um lugar onde ninguém pudesse nos ouvir. Por que não diz logo o que está te atormentando há tanto tempo?

_Tanto tempo_? Como ele descobrira, se Saga nunca tinha mencionado nada até esta manhã? Kanon podia ser denso, mas, havia aquelas vezes em que até ele surpreendia." Deve ser coisa de irmão...", contemplou.

-Você é mais esperto do que deixa aparentar, irmãozinho... Sabe, eu tava pensando que estou cansado... de Whiterilla.

-Como assim? Nós somos os reis deste lugar!

"É complicado demais para seu caráter tão simplório, irmãozinho..."

-Whiterilla é pequena demais para nós dois.

Vendo o perfil sereno do outro, Kanon teve que sorrir largo. Sabia da sede de poder do irmão há muito tempo. Também sabia o quão frio ele podia ser, quando havia um obstáculo em seu caminho. O fato de Saga falar ' nós dois', ao invés de somente 'para mim', era a prova de que amava Kanon, e jamais deixaria de ser seu prudente, cuidadoso, protetor, irmãozão. O gêmeo mais novo, por natureza, odiava sentir-se fraco. Isso era simplesmente errado. Mas, sabe-se lá o motivo, gostava de seu papel de imprudente, relaxado, protegido, irmãozinho do Saga. Somente Saga, claro. Aquilo soava..._certo _em seu coração. Ainda assim, Saga, às vezes, era complexo demais para simplesmente acompanhar seu raciocínio.

-Mas, como eu disse, aqui nós temos vida mansa, poder, mulheres...e rum! _Rum_! O que mais um homem pode querer?

E, ao virar-se de vez, os olhos de Saga brilharam quando respondeu:

-Desafio.

Imediatamente, um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Kanon. Saga viu nisso a perfeita compreensão do irmão, e prosseguiu.

-Encare a realidade, Kanon. Não há um homem, ou mulher, em Whiterilla, Mideast, Midwest, e toda a Ilha das Areias Brancas que pode, sequer, se comparar a nós. Não acha isso..._chato_?

Ah, o gêmeo mais velho era sagaz. Sabia exatamente o que falar para mexer com os brios do irmão. Se, por um lado, ele queria crescer e explorar, por outro, Kanon era um lutador natural, sempre atrás de um bom combate - _desses com risco de vida_.

-...Acho.

-Lembra do que Rogers falava? Que ele tinha saudades do mar? Que lá é a ' terra' dos livres, e dos fortes?

-Você está dizendo que devíamos virar...

-..._piratas_.

Mais um silêncio (bem mais longo), para a informação afundar de vez no coração do irmão mais novo. Mar azul, horizonte sem fim, liberdade...

O mundo!

Quando Kanon sorriu, sonhador, Saga considerou que seu gêmeo já estava no papo.

-Isso é loucura demais, até pra mim! Não leve a mal. Não estou com medo - o que era verdade - É só que...aqui é perfeito para mim. Por que mudar o que está bom? Eu não entendo... Pessoas me amam, me odeiam, e me temem. E, se o problema é o desafio, eu sempre tenho você.

Nem Saga podia argumentar contra isso. Ainda assim, lançou sua última cartada.

-Você entendeu por que te chamei para lutar, assim, tão de repente, não entendeu? Por acaso, lembra da última vez que nós duelamos?

Ah, sim, aquele sol escaldante de meio dia, frustrantes cortes superficiais que, só fazem arder quando bate água salgada e areia, e dez quilômetros de praia percorridos enquanto trocavam golpes iguais, ou seja, inúteis.

-Empate - exasperou - Um dia ganho de você, Saga!

-Não seja burro. Isso jamais vai acontecer. Assim como, eu também nunca ganharei de você. Sabe por quê? Somos irmãos gêmeos. É como lutar contra si próprio. Não é frustrante, Kanon? Saber que, o único oponente de valor é alguém exatamente igual a você? Não é frustrante, sabendo o quão infestado de inimigos poderosos é esse mar lá fora?

Kanon grunhiu, agitado. "Inferno!" - Saga estava fazendo _aquilo_. É verdade que, seu irmão era homem de poucas palavras. Para ser bem honesto, Kanon estava grato aos céus por isso, porque quando Saga começava a falar, indagar, daquele jeito, era como se ele estivesse te encurralando contra a parede. Kanon era tagarela, mas, raramente falava algo que prestasse. Saga, ao contrário, observava e pensava, muito, para poder falar na hora certa, com o impacto desejado. Enquanto Kanon 'defecava' suas palavras regularmente, Saga esperava para ter uma conveniente, e perigosa, 'diarréia' verbal.

"Mas, essa caganeira não me pega hoje!", pensou o mais novo, determinado.

-Olha, Saga, eu entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer. E sabe de uma coisa? Que se dane! Eu tenho força, mulheres, rum, e você. A sua força me basta para medir a minha. Nós não somos tão iguais quanto você pensa. É por isso que me contento em pensar que vamos morrer juntos, na nossa última luta. Essa ilha é o meu mundo; _você é o meu mundo_; e esse mundo me basta. Não preciso sair e procurar outro.

E, com uma tempestade sacudindo seu olhar, levantou e saltou da torre até o chão, deixando Saga estático lá em cima. Estático, cheio de orgulho da personalidade forte do irmão, e furioso. Afinal, ainda tinha um problema em mãos.

* * *

Talvez, o destino estivesse do lado de Saga, porque naquela mesma noite, deu-se o acontecimento que seria o 'gatilho' para o nascimento dos futuros reis dos mares.

Kanon já perdera as contas de quantas vezes brigara com Saga nesses 17 anos. Isso, se a precoce, bizarra, disputa desde o ventre de Anne já dizia alguma coisa. Eles eram um paradoxo andante: ao mesmo tempo que pareciam tão iguais, eram extremamente diferentes. Por isso, não importava quão grande era o amor, brigas sempre foram inevitáveis. Saga nunca perdia o controle. Às vezes, Kanon provocava, só para ver o mais velho descer do pedestal e, era o único que conseguia tal feito. Quando eram nada mais que uma duplinha de remelentos de 8 anos, Kanon cutucou o irmão mais velho dizendo: 'Aposto que hoje eu pego um peixe maior que o seu!'. A competição de caça terminou num estranho empate:

-Viu só? Eu disse que pegava o maior!

-O seu tem mais espinha e pele do que outra coisa. O meu tem mais carne, isso é o que importa!

"Engraçado", pensou Kanon, entornando seu terceiro copo de doce rum, "Nós repetimos essa mesma briga...dias atrás"

-Hehehehe...

Estava claro até para o mais burro dos cegos que, aquela risada esmorecida era pura tristeza, e raiva reprimida. Essa discussão de hoje não tinha haver com ' competições de caça e copo', não. Essa era a primeira vez na qual os gêmeos brigaram de verdade. E, por não estar familiarizado com o sentimento, Kanon não sabia o que fazer. Diferente das outras vezes, as quais apenas 'deixava rolar' e seguia a 'maré' tranquilo, agora, Kanon estava puto. Talvez, porque o problema fosse sério demais até para ele ignorar, ou, ainda, era o fato de que, pela primeira vez, Saga não estava ao seu lado, com a resposta certa na ponta da língua.

Não...não era isso. Saga tinha a resposta. Acontece que, pela primeira vez, Kanon _não se agradou _dela.

"Argh!"

Era tudo tão incrivelmente _frustrante_. Que dilema! Precisava bater em alguma coisa, não...precisava bater em alguém. Não, nem isso, agora! Sexo. Isso. Sexo era bom...

-Ei, Kanooooon...

E sussurrou um 'obrigado' aos céus, antes de lançar um sorriso safado para a ruiva que, sem a menor cerimônia, sentou-se em seu colo, esfregando sua empinada bunda num, imediatamente acordado, coberto pela calça, pênis.

-Oi, Maria...

-Sou Carlye...

-Oh? Hehehe.

Carlye, ao que parecia, não se importou. Estava ocupada demais, ajeitando o espartilho. Leia-se: fazendo os seios pularem apertados, quase ao ponto de dizerem 'olá!'.

- O que acha de irmos para um lugar mais tranquilo, Car...Caaarlye.

Kanon, claramente, se enrolava para conseguir pronunciar aquele nome. Que raios de mãe dava um nome difícil desses pra filha, com mais consoantes do que vogais? Estava grato a sua mãe, pelo menos, por isso. K-a-n-o-n. Curto e bonito.

Nomes à parte, a mulher piscou para ele, entendida. Nada disse além de um 'vem comigo' sussurrado ao pé do ouvido do gêmeo que, magicamente, até esqueceu do porquê estava deprimido. 'Foder e beber' não cura, mas, alivia. Sem pensar duas vezes, seguiu a bela, sexy ruiva. Ela morava com uma amiga, dissera, mas, a tal não estava em casa.

-Que pena... - respondeu Kanon, verdadeiramente sentido.

-Hah, safado!

Mas, era como se a informação a tivesse deixado, ainda mais, afoita. O rapaz, nada mais do que pronto para a ação, a agarrou com força, e a jogou contra a parede, mal entraram no pequeno apartamento onde ela residia, em cima do bar.

-Então, os rumores de que você é uma fera insaciável são reais...

-Nós ainda nem começamos... - como não lembrava se era Maria, ou Marta, optou pelo apelido seguro - ...minha ruiva.

Chocou seus lábios com os dela, na mesma selvageria. Kanon não é, e jamais será, um amante cheio de melosidades. É enérgico demais para tal. Claro, já houve e, certamente haverá, as ocasiões especiais em que as preliminares e o próprio sexo, há nível de diversidade, virão mais lentos e carinhosos. Mas, isso é só uma vez ou outra. Por isso, enquanto Saga dizia preferir as donzelas perfeitas, com seus rostos angelicais, curvas intocadas e, vaginas virgens, a fim de explorar e dominar, Kanon, por sua vez, não trocava nada por uma mulher que, podia não ser a mais bela de todas, mas, que, certamente, tinha curvas voluptuosas, lábios com sabor de rum, falando uma boa sacanagem atrás da outra, e pernas longas e flexíveis, a fim de dobrarem-se em qualquer posição.

_Ah, estava ficando seriamente excitado_.

-Que pressa, Kanon, relaxa...

Por um segundo, se arrependeu da escolha da parceira.

-Não quero relaxar, ruiva. Quero te jogar naquela cama, e fazer você gritar...

* * *

Após cumprir sua promessa, Kanon desabou na cama. Uma brisa fria da noite entrou pela janela, rompendo o suor de sua pele em dolorosos arrepios. De olhos fechados, sentiu algo ainda mais gelado chocar contra seu rosto.

-Bebe.

Uma mulher, deliciosamente nua, lhe oferecendo um copo de rum depois de uma sexo incrível. Kanon seria _louco _se não aceitasse.

Não percebeu o depósito branco ao fundo do copo, mas, percebeu, e muito bem, o gosto estranho, nada doce, do rum. Quando levantou rapidamente para pegar a roupa e dar o fora dali...

-Sua vadia! Você me drogou!

...já era tarde demais.

* * *

-ACORDA KANON!

Era mesmo _impossível _não acordar. Tremeu da cabeça aos pés, quando a água fria do balde atingiu seu corpo. E grunhiu baixo quando, após o descortês banho, dito balde voou bem na sua cara. Kanon olhou à volta. Um galpão abandonado...cadeiras...Não, _a _cadeira, na qual encontrava-se amarrado. Puta maldita, transou com ele, e o entregou para...

-E vocês, quem são?

A voz de Kanon mostrava o quanto não estava preocupado com a situação. Antes, irritado.

-Não lembra de mim, gêmeo?

Se não estivesse com as mãos amarradas, teria levado uma delas ao queixo, para dar efeito. Diante da infelicidade, apenas tentou imitar a expressão de um Saga pensativo.

_E falhou miseravelmente_.

-Hum...meio gordo, cicatriz na cara, cabelo de espanador... - segurou o riso ao ver a expressão, cada vez mais alterada, do líder do grupo - Aaaaah...lembro não! - e deu um sorrisão.

Que foi respondido com um soco, abrindo-lhe o supercílio.

-Seu babaca, aí sangra muito! Vê se mira em outro lugar, pô! Depois, sou eu quem vai ter que lavar esta camisa e..._Cacilda, eu tô pelado_!

"Como é que um idiota desse calibre pode ser o rei de Whiterilla?", pensavam os captores com gotas nas cabeças. Eles estavam embasbacados demais, olhando para Kanon e, deram um salto quando, uma voz forçosamente grave (ah, as agruras da puberdade!) encheu aquele lugar.

-Só mesmo um imbecil da sua categoria para não perceber que é um cativo de Midwest, e que está nu.

Surpreso de ver Saga ali, Kanon apenas sorriu, ainda mais largamente.

-Saga, você por aqui, que saudade! Achei que você ia me abandonar, irmãozão. - foi aí que a ficha caiu - Oi, retire o que você disse, agora, oi!

O irmão mais velho, claro, também estava com saudades. Era difícil admitir mas, Kanon era, sim, sua vida.

-É claro que não vou embora sem você. Como eu poderia? Deixo você sozinho por umas horas e, olha só o que acontece! _Imbecil_.

-Jura? - os olhos de Kanon brilharam, mas, a ficha caiu, de novo - Oi, oi!

-Você está nu, e preso numa cadeira. Não há muita coisa que você possa fazer, irmãozinho. Não importa de ângulo eu veja isso, você é um completo imbecil.

-Não há muita...Argh! Saga, eu to avisando, retira o que você disse, agora, se não eu vou aí chutar a sua bunda!

Saga, como primogênito,e mais maduro da família, respondeu:

-Não.

-Retira!

-Não.

-Retira!

-Não!

Os cinco homens da vila vizinha foram reduzidos a expectadoress, olhando de um irmão (lá no portão do depósito) para o outro (do outro lado, preso e nu), trocando os mais lindos elogios e sugestões de passeio um com o outro.

-E, olhando bem, Kanon, eu finalmente descobri: meu pinto é maior que o seu.

Silêncio mórbido...até o caçula explodir em sua cadeira.

-Que diabos? Nós somos _gêmeos_! Eles são _iguaizinhos_! Eu mesmo medi!

-...Mediu? - Saga pareceu, momentaneamente, desarmado

-Há cinco anos, quando fazíamos campeonato de xixi.

-Ah.. - a expressão do mais velho tornou-se iluminada de entendimento

-E, se o meu pinto fosse menor (o que ele não é), o importante é que _meu xixi voou muito mais longe que o seu_!

Quando Saga estava prestes a soltar um outro argumento, o líder da perigosa gangue de Midwest interrompeu tudo; olhos injetados de fúria.

-NÃO CONSIGO ENTENDER COMO DOIS IDIOTAS DO CALIBRE DE VOCÊS PODEM SER OS REIS DE WHITERILLA!

Saga ficou perigosamente irritado por ter sido reduzido a um 'idiota'. Kanon teve pena do histérico homem, de verdade, mas, estava é cansado mesmo dessa merda de zona.

-Aí, Kanon, é esse o tipo de 'inimigo' que seremos obrigados a encarar, pelo resto de nossas vidas?

-Óh, não, vai começar tudo de novo. Eu achei que você veio até aqui pra se divertir comigo, você sabe, chutando uns traseiros, mas, nããããooo, tudo o que você faz é vir com aquela estória de 'piratas' de novo!

Murmúrios de 'piratas?' ecoaram por todo o lugar. Com certeza, haviam muito mais do que cinco captores ali.

-Por que não mostram as caras, gatinhos medrosos? - Kanon provocava

-Desde quando pisei nesse lugar, percebi que não eram tão burros de nos enfrentarem só com cinco membros...

De fato. apareceram homens por tudo que era canto. Muitos deles. O que não serviu para intimidar os irmãos demônio.

-Como eu estava dizendo, Saga... O que era, mesmo? Ah, lembrei: DE JEITO NENHUM VOU VIRAR UM PIRATA!

Saga era calmo. De verdade, ele era. Mas, tinha vezes que Kanon, simplesmente...enchia o saco.

- E O QUE TEM DE ERRADO EM SER PIRATA? - exasperou, finalmente, o mais velho

-E O QUE TEM DE ERRADO COM A ILHA!- espernou no assento, o mais novo

O primogênito, simplesmente, rolou os olhos para todos os cantos do galpão, recheado de bandidos de quinta.

-Okay - o mais novo respondeu, chateado - _Nessa _você venceu.

-Seguinte, irmãozinho. Vamos acabar com todos esses caras,e você vai, finalmente, entender o que digo. Se, ainda assim, você não quiser... - suspirou fundo - ...a gente não sai da ilha, e eu nunca mais falo nisso.

Era uma aposta. Saga não gostava de apostas que sabia serem muito arriscadas. E, Kanon sabia bem disso. Ou, talvez, fosse justamente o contrário: O mais velho apostava tão alto, porque sabia _exatamente _o resultado.

Os outros homens que, há essa altura, foram rebaixados de espectadores para figurantes, ficaram apreensivos com a significativa troca de olhares entre os gêmeos.

-RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁH!

E pobre da alma da primeira vítima quando, Kanon, levantando com cadeira e tudo, saiu correndo, e a esmagou na cara do infeliz.

-Boa, irmãozinho... - disse Saga aprovador - Mas, suas ações precipitadas nos causaram um problema.

-Que prob...

Clic - uma arma apontada a meio metro de distância de sua cabeça.

-Esse problema - terminou Saga, em tom condescendente

Isso, e o fato de que, mesmo livre da cadeira, Kanon ainda tinha as mãos atadas às costas.

-_E você continua nu_.

Kanon sentiu profunda raiva do sorriso cínico do irmão e, muita inveja, porque Saga estava, frustrantemente, vestido. Sem contar a nova injeção de confiança que, somente as armas de fogo podem proporcionar aos vagabundos medíocres como o meio gordo, de ciactriz na cara, e cabelo de espanador, bam bam bam do Midwest.

-Hahahaha! Parece que a crista de vocês, moleques, baixou agora.

-Não é bem isso, não... - disse Kanon, casualmente

-Não, não mesmo. - Saga sacudiu a cabeça

Tais atitudes só serviram para acalorar os ânimos do homem.

-Eu to cansado de vocês! Vou atirar!

Um gêmeo olhou para o outro. E, da mesma forma que soltaram, numa só voz, aquele irritante 'nós sabemos', na luta de meses atrás, agora, eles comandaram na mesma voz:

-Atira.

BANG!

A bala jamais encontrou a desejada cabeça de Kanon, porque ele abaixou, enquanto Saga, com uma minúscula pedra, acertou o projétil em pleno ar, tirando-o da trajetória original. Ela caiu com um 'cring' no chão, ao lado do irmão amarrado.

A expressão de pavor dos inimigos foi a deixa para os irmãos demônio agirem: Kanon deu uma cabeçada no segundo infeliz da noite, ao que Saga se livrava de três, com toda a leveza de sua espada. Quando seu irmão se aproximou, cortou a garganta de outro que, aparecera de repente, antes de livrar Kanon das amarras.

-Demorou, hein - disse, de costas para o mais velho - E a minha?

-Você está nu. _Homens nus não usam espadas_.

Após gritar um 'De onde diabos você tirou essa lógica, Saga?', Kanon apenas suspirou, contentando-se em fraturar a costela de um loiro aleatório, com um soco de pressão e, depois pegar um outro pela cabeça e lançá-lo voando contra a parede. Era uma paisagem, no mínimo, estranha:

Saga, de bata, calças e botas pretas, lenço azul amarrado no quadril e cabelos soltos, era o ápice da elegância; Kanon, por sua vez, molhado e nu como veio ao mundo, era o ápice da brutalidade. Junte à cena os corpos voando, os 'slashs' de carne cortada, os 'crochs' de ossos quebrados, e as ameaças de morte.

-Foi divertido.

Kanon falou, após 'finalizar' o último - dos _quarenta _homens.

-Acho que ele queria se vingar da gente... - contemplou Saga

-Pelo quê?

-Eu não lembro. Bem, não importa. Está na hora de resolvermos as coisas.

Para aqueles que ligam, o homem que sequestrou Kanon era aquele mesmo líder, de Midwest, que perdera a aposta, e seu campeão, no 'clube da luta' dos gêmeos. Mas, quem se importa com esse zé-ninguém?

-Oi, Saga?

-Diga.

-Eu vou para o mar com você.

O mais velho não escondeu sua expressão de calma felicidade, apenas sua _histérica dança da vitória interna_. Kanon continuou falando.

-Talvez... - que difícil admitir - ...essa ilha seja mesmo pequena demais para nós dois. Não temos mais para onde crescer e...lutar com esses babacas foi quase uma vergonha. Bando de fraquinhos.

Kanon ganhou um 'cafuné' do mais velho por esse comentário.

-OW!

-É, você finalmente está entendendo, irmãozinho.

-Mas, saiba de uma coisa, Saga.

-Hum?

Os olhos do mais novo se encheram _daquele _brilho. Aquele mesmo, que aparecia toda vez que ele estava prestes a falar muito sério.

-Não importa o quão forte esse novo mundo seja, nós sempre seremos irmãos, e nós sempre vamos lutar...até a morte.

Saga, por seu lado, sorriu aquele sorriso. _Aquele _mesmo, cálido, sincero, reservado para o irmão menor, quando ele falava essas idiotices mais sábias do mundo.

-É uma promessa.

Agora, tudo estava bem. Alguém pode se perguntar: ' Se Saga queria tanto ser pirata, por que simplesmente não partiu de vez para o mar? Por que Kanon, a princípio, mostrou-se uma barreira intransponível?'

Porque se um vai, e outro fica,_ tudo perde o sentido_.

Saíram daquele depósito de corpos (muitos vivos) já fazendo planos para o que estava por vir.

-Ôh, merda! Eu ainda to pelado!

* * *

_'Caros cidadãos de Whiterilla_,

_é chegada a hora de dizer adeus. Foram 17 anos com vocês, e nós sentimos que devíamos nos despedir. Estamos indo para o mar, e nós vamos conquistá-lo um dia. Isso é certeza.'_

Nenhum dos presentes que ouviam a leitura da carta, pregada à parede do 'Vinho Envenenado', duvidou dessas palavras.

_'Já que nossa ida é pra valer, deixamos algumas coisas que não podemos levar em nosso barco. Para você, Marco, as doze garrafas de rum da última pilhagem. Você é um cara muito estressado, precisa de rum. Para você, Jamie, minha cueca daquela transa louca dentro do confessionário. Você vai é pro inferno, mulher!'_

Muitas cabeças se voltaram para dita blasfema que, no momento, procurava um bom lugar onde a terra pudesse _ceder e engolí-la_.

_'Pra você, Johnny, minha adaga de estimação. Use-a com sabedoria.'_

A carta inteira (um tanto extensa com suas três folhas, frente e verso) vinha permeada de muitos 'Sagas' e 'Kanons' e, às vezes, era confuso para decifrar de quem vinham os recados. Verdadeiramente, irmãos gêmeos. "Ou fizeram só para zoar com a cara da gente", pensavam.

_'Quanto a gangue...façam dela o que quiserem. Como piratas, não temos mais o menor interesse nela.'_

Talvez, esse fosse o destino dos filhos do pirata, Rogers, e da meretriz, Anne, desde o começo. Era incrível a volatilidade daqueles dois. Num dia eram os reis de Whiterilla, no outro...deixaram casa, amigos, inimigos, tudo para trás.

Homens do mar não têm raízes.

_'Ah, e Dr.G, nós te amamos, sério. Você foi o único que nos acompanhou, e nos ajudou de verdade. Obrigado.'_

Dito médico ergueu sua garrafa, num solitário brinde. Algumas lágrimas ameaçavam escapar-lhe dos olhos. "Foi melhor assim, Saga, Kanon, vão para o mar..."

O velho não era o único chorando.

-Mesmo sendo demônios, eles eram...legais! Snif!

-E fortes...

-Irmãos leais um ao outro...Chuinf!

-..._Bons de cama_.

-Oooooh, Saga...

-Kanon!

Lencinhos fungados depois...

-VOLTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!

Nem um pouco convencido com a choradeira coletiva, Marco, o estressado, que era um dos poucos realmente próximos dos gêmeos, pigarreou e leu em voz alta.

_'E a vocês, cambada de falsos, amigos da onça que, há essa hora, estão chorando suas lágrimas de crocodilo, nós desejamos que vão todos à merda'._

Silêncio

-QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! - o eco indignado sacudiu o bar

_'E nós roubamos alguns quilos de carne, rum e munição. Até nunca, seus idiotas!_

_Amor_,

_Saga e Kanon'_

Mais um minuto de silêncio e, depois...

-Aquelas duas pestes!

-Eu já devia saber!

-Graças aos céus Whiterilla, finalmente, está livre daqueles...

-DEMÔNIOS!

* * *

-Aaaatchim!

Um limpou o nariz, enquanto o outro olhava a Ilha das Areias Brancas, agora só um pontinho alvo, cada vez menor, no horizonte da manhã.

-Acho que to resfriado, Saga.

-Ou as pessoas da vila acharam nossa 'carta de despedida'.

E foi o suficiente para os gêmeos caírem na gargalhada. Feito e tanto. Já que, cada vez mais, suas vozes estavam mais adultas, e a risada combinada dos gêmeos, logo, seria arma de destruição mental dos inimigos.

-Kanon?

-Hum?

-Tem certeza que pegou comida o suficiente?

-Hum... temos rum? - sacudiu sua própria garrafinha, com uma risadinha

Saga rolou os olhos

-Vamos, essa bússola aponta exatamente para a próxima ilha. Quando chegarmos lá...

-Vamos dizer a todo mundo que somos piratas!

Quem vê Kanon desse jeito, empolgado e sorridente, não pode imaginar o quão relutante ele estava antes. É, fizera a coisa certa..., pensou Saga, o irmãozinho claramente abraçava a causa com mais fervor do que o costume.

-...Não. Antes precisamos de um navio decente. Não podemos ser piratas nessa..._banheira_.

O carinhoso apelido dado ao pequeno barco de pesca, presente na família desde que Rogers e Anne haviam se instalado em Whiterilla.

-Você, e sua mania de grandeza, Saga. _Qual é o seu problema_? Olha à volta! Estamos cercados de mar, temos espadas, armas, e temos _rum_! Só um cego não enxerga que-já-somos-piratas.

Ah, de volta à rotina. E, para provar seu ponto, Kanon ergueu a garrafa.

-Um brinde aos futuros senhores dos mares!

Isso sim soou bonito aos ouvidos de Saga.

-Agora, sim, falou minha língua, irmãozinho. _Kampai_!

-KAMPAI!

Depois do leve 'clash' no choque das garrafas; das mesmas serem esvaziadas em sedentos goles, e do silêncio de paz, surgiu a primeira grande dúvida.

-Então, hehe, quem vai ser o capitão?

**Tsuzuku**.

* * *

Oie!

Antes de mais nada, um pequeno pedido de desculpas. A fic atrasou, mas, foram apenas motivos de Natal e Ano Novo, mesmo. Ei, os mangakás fazem isso, por que não os ficwritters? (objeto voador não identificado acerta a cara besta da Moon). Eu ia demorar mais uns dias para postar, a fim de postar no sábado, como sempre, mas, decidi abrir uma excessão hoje! Sendo assim, capítulo 3 para vocês!

E sobre dito capítulo, só tenho a dizer que, comparado com o último, ele está BEM melhor, na minha opinião. Teve de tudo. Discussões, pases, irmãos lutando junto, até uma cena hentai. Sem contar que a marcha da comédia ta ligada de vez, e vai continuar assim até o fim da fic. xDDD

Eu sempre aviso aos meus leitores se a fic vai ter hentai, ou não, mas, dessa vez eu me esqueci completamente. u.u Sorry. Mas, como vocês puderam perceber, a cena foi a mais sucinta possível, já que a fic é muito grande e não posso ficar parando um capítulo inteiro para fazer um hentai. Apenas tentei mostrar um lado da personalidade de Kanon, e dar ligação para a próxima cena. Quem conhece meus hentais, deve ter estranhado esse tão..."direto ao ponto". Procurei fazê-lo bonito, ainda que selvagem. Acho que combinou com o espírito bandido desse capítulo, e da fic por si só. Uma palavra para essa fic é DINAMISMO. Vocês vão perceber isso, conforme o desenrolar dos capítulos.

E falando do resto do capítulo...Siiiim, Saga e Kanon finalmente partiram em sua jornada! Não estão ficando empolgados? xD Não quero falar demais, apenas ouvir as opiniões. Elas são muito importantes. Se vocês estão rindo (porque isto é, claramente, uma comédia) e se interessando pela estória, então significa que meu trabalho foi bem feito.^^

FELIZ 2011! (atrasado). Muita paz, amor e, para não ficar no meu discurso hippie de sempre, boas fics para todos!

Reviews, no espírito do ano novo, galera! (Okay, péssima tentativa, mas, reviews mesmo assim. 8D) JA NE!

**Moon**

* * *

**Palinha do que vem por aí.**

**-**_Vocês são tão loucos, que vão dar certo como piratas_**.**

_Não que Dohko, o Dragon Slayer, não fosse famoso por suas muitas 'loucuras'_**.**

**-**_Ah, e mais uma coisa: se preparem para enfrentarem os caçadores de recompensa, e a marinha. Vocês derrotaram uma cabeça de 20 milhões, não se esqueçam!_

_-Ta dizendo que vamos ter nossas próprias recompensas? Tão cedo? Isso é incrível!_

* * *

Ficaram na vontade? Não? xD Anyway, no próximo capítulo:

**Piratas Enfim?- **ou _Tubarões gigantes não são tão ruins. Você só precisa almoçá-los, antes que eles jantem você_


	5. Piratas Enfim?

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**

Piratas enfim?

_Tubarões gigantes não são tão ruins. Você só precisa almoçá-los, antes que eles jantem você_

* * *

-Aaaaah! Aaaaaaah... - pausa - _Aaaaaaaah_- ow! Por que bateu em mim, Saga?

-Porque eu disse que se você ficar de 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaah' o tempo todo, sua sede só vai piorar.

-Ah, a gente ta no meio do mar, sem comida...

-...Sem bússola.

-E. Sem. _Rum_! Eu já disse que a gente vai morrer?

-Já. Agora, cala a boca e me deixa pensar.

Na hora, pareceu uma brilhante idéia, de verdade. Um barquinho, dois irmãos, muitas garrafas de rum, o mar azul e, claro, a direção certa. É, muito boa idéia. O que poderia dar de errado?

TUDO.

Na primeira tempestade, o barco virou. Foi um pandemônio, quando estranhas correntes se formaram e...

-_Puta merda_! De onde veio essa porra desse redemoinho?

Foi a exclamação estupefata de Kanon, agora semelhante a um cachorro molhado, gritando e estendendo a mão para alcançar seu irmão mais velho, que não estava melhor do que ele. Quando a cãimbra chegou, a tempestade começou a diminuir de intensidade e, eventualmente, os gêmeos venceram seu primeiro desafio no mar...

-Pelo menos chegamos no barco - comemorou Kanon

-E temos espadas. A pólvora já era. - de repente, o olhar aliviado de Saga ganhou um brilho de receio - Cadê a bússola, Kanon?

-Que bússola?

...ou _quase _venceram.

-A bússola, irmãozinho, você sabe, redonda, com a agulha... - Saga estava começando a perder a calma

-Aaaaah, essa! - sorriu Kanon, entendido - Não ta com você?

-Não, Kanon, não está comigo. Você disse que queria vê-la, eu deixei com você.

Quando o irmão mais novo apalpou os bolsos, e se precipitou no bote, olhando para o mar, Saga simplesmente pensou: "F.u.d.e.u". Quando o irmão mais novo voltou-se para o mais velho, coçando atrás da cabeça, sorrindo aquele riso 'Kanon', com a maior cara de culpado, Saga enlouqueceu.

Não, não estou pulando nenhuma parte da estória. Saga realmente endoidou...

-ARGH!

...ao tentar estrangular Kanon com suas próprias mãos. Agora, ele nunca achou que faria algo assim e, quando se deu conta de seus atos, horrorizado, largou seu confuso irmãozinho. Era difícil explicar, mas, sentira uma urgência inexplicável de tirar a vida daquela anta. A primeira vez que, realmente, tentara matar Kanon. Essa seria a primeira...de muitas. Aliviado e, logicamente, pau da vida, Kanon lançou um sonoro cascudo no 'cocoruto' do mais velho que, nem se defendeu.

-Olha, desculpa, Saga, eu sei que você está chateado e...

-Chateado? - havia um estranho tom divertido na voz de Saga que, fez o outro recuar sem perceber - Eu não estou chateado, irmãozinho. Hehehe...Haha...EU TO A PONTO DE EXPLODIR DE RAIVA!

Kanon, iluminado de anormal sabedoria, tentou aplacar a fera ao seu lado.

-Pensa só, como eu me sinto. Nós vamos morrer, eu sei, mas, a maior tragédia é que vamos morrer _secos_. Sem rum!

-Kanon, irmãozinho, por mais que eu concorde que o rum seja a ambrosia da humanidade, qualquer tristeza, agouro, ou mero desespero que caia sobre você traz enorme leveza ao meu coração.

E aquelas palavras não podiam ser mais verdadeiras e complacentes, ao que Saga cerrava os olhos e levava à mão ao peito. Ainda iluminado da anormal sabedoria (e atônito com tantas palavras difíceis), Kanon decidiu que essa era a hora perfeita para calar a boca. A tortura maior foi que, na ínfima chance de saírem dessa vivos, o gêmeo mais falador realmente teve que passar pela tortura de ficar quieto. Funcionou, nos dez primeiros minutos...

Mentira, foram só dois.

-Desculpa Saga.

-Tudo bem, Kanon - e o mais velho realmente parecia de volta à sua costumeira placidez - Eu já me acalmei.

-Sério?

-Sim. _E nós vamos morrer_.

-Ah.

Quis o destino que, um tubarão aparecesse bem naquela parte do oceano. Pobre animal...

-Eu não sabia que a carne de tubarão era gostosa, assim!

Depois de cinco dias e 5 cinco noites à deriva (os remos também haviam sido perdidos), Saga sorriu vendo Kanon comer. O alimento deu forças aos irmãos que, encheram-se de determinação. "Não vamos morrer aqui!". E, isso nos leva ao atual momento.

-Aaaaaah...

-Kanon...

-To com sede, já disse.

-Seu barulho não me deixa pensar. Cala a boca. Já disse que vou dar um jeito.

A maneira confidente das palavras não condizia com o que passava na cabeça de Saga naquela hora:

"..."

De repente, Kanon levantou e começou a fazer uma dança bem esquisita, apontando para qualquer lugar à frente.

-Agora, você está endoidando, Kanon.

-Não, irmãozão, olha! _Olha_!

-É TERRA!

A princípio, pensaram em remar com os próprios braços, mas, percebendo a inutilidade da ação, os dois, simplesmente, tiraram as batas e se puseram a nadar, carregando apenas as espadas. Foram bons quilômetros de braçadas. E só foi possível chegar à costa, graças aquele _celestial _tuburão. Aonde as ondas quebravam, branquinhas, emergiam os dois corpos. Uma visão estranha para os habitantes daquele lugar, principalmente porque a dupla era dona de beleza rara.

-ÓH, meu deus! Tem _dois _deles!

-Um está desmaiado!

-Que...GATOS!

Sim, são dois gatos. Sim, são dois deles. Mas, não, não houve desmaio algum. Acontece que, enquanto Saga simplesmente se punha a caminhar, Kanon estava ocupado demais beijando o chão da costa.

-Gasp! Gasp!

E se arrependeu, tão logo lembrou que tinha a boca cheia de areia. Ergueu-se para ficar ao lado do irmão.

-Conseguimos - disse Saga, com a voz mais digna que podia imprimir, após quase ter morrido a morte mais patética que podia imaginar.

Kanon, que tinha a incrível habilidade de esquecer coisas facilmente, já nem parecia aquele homem - aaaaaaaaah! - perdido no mar. Pelo contrário.

-Ah, agora sim... _Somos piratas_!

Duas, das três belas mocinhas que tinham intenção de ajudar os gêmeos recuaram, como que queimadas pelas palavras de Kanon.

-Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, você não aprende...Se não éramos piratas, a bordo daquela banheira, lotada de rum, agora, então...

Apontou o pequeno bote à deriva, cada vez mais distante no oceano.

-Acho que, talvez... - o mais novo, corado, tentava achar as palavras- ...você esteja certo. Homens do mar precisam de um barco...que agüente. Mas, antes de mais nada, eu to com sede. E _fome_.

-Concordo. Precisamos achar um barco.

-Precisamos de comida. E rum.

Saga parou, e ponderou às palavras do irmão. Sem nem falar nada, seguiu com Kanon para a cidade.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

De repente, um objeto voador muito grande caiu bem no meio do caminho dos garotos.

-Porra! _Nessa cidade chove gente, Saga_!

Enquanto um estava espantado com aquele grandalhão de dois metros, e mais de 200 kg, ali, estendido no chão como se fosse um pedregulho, o outro observava calmamente a extensão das feridas dessa dita 'pedra'. Se aquele homem estivesse contando com a atenção e bondade dos gêmeos, ele estava perdido.

-Oi, você! Não é muito saudável sair voando por aí, sabia?

Kanon era ótimo para começar um belo papo-furado.

-Quero saber o nome da pessoa que chutou seu traseiro grande, e fez você atrapalhar o nosso caminho.

Às vezes, Saga tinha a sutileza de um elefante cego.

O tal homem, fazendo um esforço imensurável, claramente rolou as vistas para o céu, como que dizendo 'deus, por que eu?' e, na mesma lentidão, voltou seu rosto irreconhecível de cortes e hematomas, para os rostos invejavelmente intocados daqueles gêmeos coitados, que haviam entrado na cidade desavisados.

- Vocês não são daqui, são? Hehehe... - tentou rir, mas, logo se arrependeu- Idiota...bateu tão forte. - tossiu fracamente - Será que quebrou alguma costela? Eu não acho que...oooooow!

Se não quebrou, a pisada lenta e pesada de Kanon ia dar um jeito nesse problema em dois tempos.

-Oooooow, seu filho da...

-Meu irmãozão fez uma pergunta. E ele é _muito _impaciente.

"Mal chegaram por aqui, e já estão com essa atitude?", o grandalhão pensava, "Vocês vão morrer mais cedo que o normal."

-E eu to respondendo, seus metidinhos... Como eu dizia, vocês não são daqui. Nem ao menos sabem o nome desse lugar, sabem?

Diante do silêncio dos gêmeos, ele tentou rir novamente e, pela segunda vez, teve um acesso feio de tosse, cuspindo sangue no chão. Quando Kanon já ameaçava chutá-lo de novo, ele retomou seu relato.

-Essa é uma cidade portuária...chamada 'Kaizoku Port'. Como o nome sugere, esse lugar está infestado de piratas de todas as espécies. E, também, é um ninho de caçadores de recompensas. Vocês dois são piratas?

Saga ficou surpreso com a pergunta, e Kanon radiante.

-Deu pra perceber, não é? Somos piratas, claro!

A gargalhada mal feita e estridente do grandão transformou a expressão sorridente de Kanon em raivosa.

-Oi, oi! Não sacaneia a gente, seu...

-Então, basicamente, viemos parar num lugar sem lei, cheio de gente poderosa?

-Isso, isso. É bom vocês, garotos, tomarem cui-

-Ouviu isso, Saga? Aqui está cheio de _campeões_!

-E bons navios.

E, foi assim que os gêmeos, simplesmente, passaram por cima do homem ferido que, estava embasbacado.

"E pensar que saber disso os deixou _felizes_...Dupla de loucos! Se sobreviverem à Kaizoku Port, vão dar belos piratas. Hehehe, e eles nem tem navio!"

* * *

-_Kaizoku Port_... Gosto do nome. - disse Kanon

-Bem...original. - concordou Saga

Houve um breve minuto de silêncio, perturbado pelo sonoro roncar dos estômagos.

- Não podemos ser piratas de estômago vazio, Saga.

-Verdade. Estamos fracos. Precisamos comer bem, antes que apareça algum inimigo.

Porque já foi comprovado, desde que eram uma duplinha de gêmeos remelentos que, Saga e Kanon pensam/lutam melhor com a barriga cheia. Sorte que, no fim da rua principal, havia um restaurante com o sugestivo nome de 'Feijão Apimentado'.

-Parece promissor.

Foi o que Saga disse para o vento, já que Kanon estava no balcão, esperando o pedido sair, enquanto flertava com a garçonete.

-Oooi, Saga! Senta aqui comigo!

E o mais velho acompanhou Kanon, sentando-se ao seu lado; cotovelos apoiados no balcão. Saga, sempre mais observador, notou que aquele lugar estava infestado de homens armados, de rostos ameaçadores. E o quanto ditos homens não paravam de olhar para os gêmeos, enxarcados, de peito nu e, que já partiam para o vigésimo prato de comida - _cada um_.

-Se eu fosse você, Kanon, comeria mais carne, e menos desse feijão suspeito...

-É feijão _apimentado_. E você fala isso, porque não faz idéia de como ele é bom. Oi, tio! - acenou para o cozinheiro, que estava na outra ponta do balcão - Mais três pratos desse feijão que parece vômito de bebê!

Além de dizer algo demasiadamente nojento - embora verídico - Kanon havia escolhido um momento estranho para se expressar, quando todo o restaurante caiu num breve silêncio, fazendo sua voz sobresair. Metade dos homens armados viraram com umas carrancas horrorosas na direção dos gêmeos. Saga viu, mas, não ligou.

-E traz mais rum, tio! Quero um _barril _de rum!

Quando Kanon terminava seu último prato de feijão, Saga declarou a refeição por encerrada. Desceram dos bancos; Saga satisfeito e Kanon, feliz, abraçando seu enorme barril de rum - como uma criança abraçada a um urso de pelúcia. Saga agradeceu à comida; Kanon ficou cinco minutos elogiando o cozinheiro. Saíram andando, sob os olhares chocados das pessoas. Somente quando os irmãos haviam acabado de passar pela porta, o cozinheiro berrou, furioso.

-EI! ELES SAÍRAM SEM PAGAR A CONTA!

Viram os dois irmãos que caminhavam, lá na frente, altivos e tranquilos, pararem, olharem um para a cara do outro, e saírem em disparada. Um deles ainda gritou 'Obrigado pelo feijão e pelo rum!'

Ao invés de saírem atrás dos dois deliquentes, os homens, apenas, retomaram suas refeições, e bebedeiras originais.

-Hunt! Esses gakis vão ter o que merecem, logo, logo!

-Claro! Essa é Kaizoku Port, afinal. E, você soube? Os piratas do 'Olho da Górgona' estão na cidade.

-Vixi! Os gakis vão ser _massacrados_.

-Hum...será mesmo?

O homem, que acabara de prever as precoces mortes de Saga e Kanon, gelou quando uma mão pesada pousou em seu ombro. A mesma pertencia a uma figura alta, que usava uma grande capa verde-escuro e um enorme chapéu cônico de palha. Mas, o pirata conseguiu ver o rosto.

-_Você é_...!

Diante da cara assustada do beberrão, o misterioso homem apenas sorriu, levando o indicador aos lábios. Um sinal pacífico, que parecia mais uma ameaça, a fim de que o pobre bebum, branco de pavor, não revelasse sua identidade. E, tão súbito quanto apareceu, saiu, pegando a mesma direção que a estranha dupla de meninos sem camisa.

* * *

-Ah, essa corrida foi boa para desgastar todo o feijão que eu comi! Mas, Saga, você sabe o que seria melhor?

-Claro que sei. - o mais velho sorriu - Uma luta.

-Exato! Eu acho que aquele grandalhão mentiu pra gente... Essa cidade parece horrivelmente calma.

-Concordo. Mas, acho que podemos lutar depois que virarmos piratas.

-Nós _somos _piratas! Você ouviu o que o grandão disse...

-Ele não estava lúcido. E, nós precisamos de um navio.

Era estranho Saga falar isso, bem no porto da cidade, cercado de muitos navios piratas.

-Então, a gente arranja um. Simples..

-Verdade. E, eu já sei qual.

Apontou para um navio pirata, lá longe. Não era o maior navio do porto, mas, a madeira era escura, de aparência forte. Na proa, assim como todos os navios pirata, havia uma carranca: um rosto de mulher, com olhos vermelhos, dentes de cão, e cabelos de serpente.

-Pô, Saga, se for pra ter carranca de mulher, escolhe uma _bonita_. Essa é muito feia.

-É temporário, irmãozinho, depois a gente troca por algo de bom gosto.

Os irmãos estavam ocupados demais, apontando as virtudes e os defeitos do pobre navio. Nem mesmo Saga, comumente mais atencioso, percebeu as novas presenças no lugar.

-Ora, ora, ora, eu estou aqui, louco de vontade de trucidar os homens que zoaram do meu navio e, vejam só, quem eu encontro... Os _gêmeos que comeram e não pagaram_! Toda a cidade está falando de vocês, sabiam?

Os gêmeos viraram para trás, e se depararam com um pequeno aglomerado de trinta homens. Dois deles, mais destacados à frente. Um era loiro, de cabelos no ombro, jovem. Suas roupas, espada e chapéu diziam tudo: capitão pirata. O outro tinha os cabelos pretos, magro e, decididamente, feio. Pela posição que ocupava, Saga deduziu que era o imediato.

-Quais são os nomes de vocês?

-Eu sou Saga. Esse é meu irmãozinho, Kanon.

O loiro botou a mão no queixo, antes de dizer:

-Perguntei seus nomes, porque preciso saber quem eu vou matar, agora. - sorriu perversamente - Pra dizer a verdade, não preciso, hehehe. E não vou dizer meu nome, porque realmente não é necessário. Meu rosto é conhecido por muitas ilhas da região.

O orgulhoso capitão ficou ainda mais irado, ao ver a clara confusão estampada nas caras, meio infantis no momento, dos gêmeos.

-Saga...Kanon...Vocês são dois moleques muito irritantes e, por isso, eu, Algol, o capitão da tripulação 'Olho da Górgona', vou...

-Somos piratas - retrucou Kanon, também já perdendo a paciência - _Pi-ra-tas_.

-Ah, é mesmo? - desdenhou Algol - E cadê o navio de vocês?

Kanon coçou atrás da cabeça, embaraçado.

-Eu disse, Kanon, que a gente precisava de um navio... - e virou-se para o loiro - Nós vamos roubar um. _Aquele ali_.

-Não fale 'roubar', Saga. É feio e vulgar.

-Nós fizemos o 'feio e vulgar' por quatro anos. E desde quando você liga para essas coisas?

-Não ligo, mas, ouvi no restaurante que não se diz 'roubar'.

-Então...?

-Use _confiscar_. É um termo náutico.

Os olhos de Algol já haviam se estreitado com a declaração despretensiosa de Saga. E sua fúria piorou, quando viu que os gêmeos, do nada, engajaram-se numa conversa e que já não estavam mais prestando atenção. Os gêmeos _nunca _iam perder esse hábito irritante.

-Ohô - fingiu estar impressionado, dando um passo pesado para frente, e botando as mãos na cintura - Quer dizer que, vocês _realmente _pretendiam roubar a 'Medusa' de mim? Que interessante...

Há isso, todos os trinta homens desembainharam espadas, e sacaram pistolas. Algol os parou com um erguer de mão.

-Deixa estar, homens. São apenas duas crianças. Ei, você, o que tem nesse barril, _leite_?

Mortificado com o tamanho do insulto, Kanon partiu para cima. E, por pouco, Saga conseguiu pará-lo.

-Qual o problema, Saga? Deixa eu moer esse loiro desgraçado no cacete! _Ele insultou meu barril de rum_!

Porque se tivesse insultado a mãe, Kanon teria apenas um acesso de riso.

-Eu sei, eu sei...Ei, você, Agouro. - Saga prosseguia com invejável tranquilidade

-Meu nome é _Algol_. - o que não podia ser dito do capitão.

-Foi o que eu disse. A nossa intenção inicial era, sim, rou..digo, _confiscar_. Confiscar o navio de vocês. Ele é feio, mas, muito bom. Só que, vocês apareceram...E, se não acabarmos com vocês, a gente vai morrer. E isso não é legal.

O comentário fez o bom-humor de Algol voltar, que gargalhou às lágrimas, junto com toda a tripulação.

-Vocês viram só? Eles são _comediantes_, pessoal! Hahahaha! Haha, ai, ai... Seguinte, como eu estava dizendo antes, eu mesmo vou cuidar de dar uma lição em vocês e- Ah, a quem estou enganando? Todos os dois vão morrer na porrada!

Subitamente, toda a tripulação foi se afastando, e deixando um grande círculo para Algol, Saga e Kanon. A atmosfera do lugar já havia mudado...para uma que os gêmeos demônio conheciamm intimamente.

"Ta na hora da porrada."

-Pera aí! - berrou Saga, fazendo sinal de 'tempo' com as mãos

-Ta com medinho, é, seu _gatinho medroso_? Pois, agora, não vou deixar que fuja!

-Não é isso. Você está sozinho contra dois. Não acha isso meio injusto?

Algol fez aquela cara de 'não estou ouvindo isso'.

-Nós somos _piratas_! Não tem esse negócio de ser justo, ou não. - já de saco cheio, explodiu de vez - Se eu falar para a minha tripulação massacrar vocês sem dó, eles vão fazer isso! Se eu quiser esfolar vocês com minhas próprias mãos, eu esfolo, - e esperneou - Eu sou o Capitão! SOU EU QUEM MANDO NESSA MERDA!

O rugido de Algol, que já assustou vários homens, mulheres, crianças e animais, teve um efeito inesperado nos irmãos.

-Uau... - sorriu Kanon - Ser capitão deve ser _demais_!

-É mesmo bem útil. - concluiu Saga - Mas, a questão é, Capitão _Agourado_...

-ALGOL! PORRA!

-Foi o que eu disse. A questão é: meu irmãozinho, Kanon, adora lutar. Eu, também, não posso dizer que não gosto. - percebendo que estava enrolando, Saga terminou - Se você não colocar, pelo menos, mais um aqui no meio, eu e Kanon vamos ter que dividir. E meu irmão é muito mimado.

Houve um protesto de 'Oi, oi!', vindo de Kanon, mas, Saga o ignorou.

-E depois, sou eu quem fico ouvindo. Você tem irmão mais novo, Algol?

-É AGOU-Heeeei! - pareceu iluminado por um segundo - Você acertou meu nome. - porém, logo lembrou-se de todo o recente ódio contra os gêmeos - Okay, você venceu! Quel tal uma luta de capitães e imediatos? Jamian!

O magro, feio, e moreno imediato dos piratas do Olho da Górgona, mais conhecido como 'o Corvo', postou-se ao lado do capitão.

-Eu pego o gêmeo mais velho, e você o mais novo.

O rosto de Saga chegou brilhar de satisfação.

-Então, isso quer dizer que sou o capitão. - disse contente

-Oi, oi, nós não decidimos isso ainda! - retrucou Kanon

-Um capitão reconhece outro capitão. Se Algolê disse, quem sou eu para descordar?

Saga e Kanon já estavam prestes a começar sua própria luta particular, quando Algol os lembrou que 'vocês estão aqui pra lutar comigo, inferno!'. Mas, Kanon, ainda insatisfeito, não se agradou da escolha do seu oponente.

-Não leva a mal, cara, mas, esse tal Jamian é muito _magrelo_, tem cara de doente, e parece que não dorme há-_oof_!

'Esse tal Jamian' acertou um soco na boca do estômago de Kanon, o fazendo voar longe. Feliz, o irmão mais novo levantou, com certa dificuldade, porém, decidido.

-Esquece o que eu disse. Vamos liberar geral!

A luta mal havia começado, e Saga começou a sentir-se inquieto diante dos olhares conspiratórios do bando, e as apostas, que giravam numa média de um minuto há um minuto e meio, até a derrotal total dos irmãos. Mas, nada se comparava com o próprio capitão que, não só estava parado, como agora portava um..._escudo_? Que diabos? Com uma imagem de medusa à frente. Parecia a mesma do navio, só que bem menor. Sua curiosidade geminiana sempre o acompanhando, não pode deixar de questionar.

-É estranho, Algolado...Se você disse que ia quebrar a gente na porrada...pra quê esse escudo?

O loiro parecia satisfeito com a pergunta de Saga. Agradecido, até. Como se estivesse esperando por uma oportunidade de dizer:

-Esse escudo será a sua morte, hahahaha! Ôh, Jamian, que tal fazermos _aquilo_?

O que era 'aquilo', Saga e Kanon não sabiam. Mas, foi inegável o silêncio mortal que tomou conta do lugar - para ser quebrado com gritos de regozijo e _novas ameaças_.

-Eles estão aniquilados!

-Pior que isso!

-Algol gosta de _brincar _com suas vítimas...

Vendo que, os dois adversários, que antes estavam separados, haviam mudado para uma formação conjunta, Saga fez o mesmo, e sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo.

-Eu não sei o que eles planejam, Kanon, mas, seja lá o que for, cuidado com o escudo. Algo nele não me cheira bem...

Saga era muito inteligente e, certamente, se tornaria um gênio das batalhas. Por isso, Kanon sempre ouvia o irmão.

-Lá vem o Corvo, Saga! O soco dele é forte. É melhor terminar com ele primeiro.

De fato, Jamian era aquele que avançava com tudo em direção aos irmãos. Em seu punho em riste, brilhava um brutal soco inglês de ferro. Estranho era que, mesmo armado, ele foi sozinho, deixando Algol para trás. Armado, ou não, o homem claramente subestimava os irmãos. Tarde demais, quando Saga foi entender o porquê daquela formação- e daquele _horroroso _escudo.

Jamian tentara acertar a cara de Kanon que, completamente em guarda, o impediu, segurando todo o impacto do punho, e do soco inglês, com uma única mão, mostrando toda sua inconteste superioridade física.

Seu irmãozinho estava prestes a quebrar a mão do sujeito quando, do nada, surgiu Algol, que saltou por cima de Jamian (que parecia, demais, aguardar o movimento) e, do ar, mostrou seu escudo. Aquela parafernália toda, obviamente, chamou a atenção de Kanon.

-Cuidado com o escudo, irmãozinho!

E, de Saga que, ao ver os olhos vermelhos da 'Medusa' no escudo brilharem, lembrou da famosa lenda de Perseu, contada pelo doutor Gui , lá em sua terra natal, e decifrou do que aquilo tudo se tratava.

"Vai nos transformar em pedra! Óh, merda, num vai não!"

-_Fecha os olhos, Kanon_! Não olhe para o escudo!

Foi o tempo de Algol sibilar um 'fim de jogo', e Saga entender que estavam _royalmente _ferrados.

Sentiu todos os membros do corpo rígidos - rochosos - mas, havia algo estranho ali. Se tivesse virado uma estátua de pedra, não devia estar..._morto_? Não estava. Mortos não conseguem ouvir o palpitar acelerado do próprio coração, não conseguiriam ver a sobrancelha arrogante de Algol levantada, não conseguem ouvir o mar e as pessoas. Nem mesmo...

"_Kanon_!"

Tomou um tremendo susto ao perceber que, seu cérebro processara a informação do grito, mas, seus lábios não se mexeram, muito menos emitiram qualquer som. Seu irmãozinho estava a menos de um metro de si, na mesmíssima situação. Eram como estátuas vivas.

-Meu escudo - começou Algol - possuí duas pedras de 'Rubi Flamejante'. Dois ignorantes como vocês, provavelmente, nunca ouviram falar dela.

Infelizmente, essa parte era verdade. Whiterilla era um _total fim de mundo_.

-Quando expostas ao sol, eu posso ativá-las e, elas soltarão um raio hipnótico, que age através da visão. Vocês, hipnotizados, não poderão se mexer por um minuto.

Kanon, que também havia lembrado da história de Perseu, estava pau da vida.

"Esse é o _grande segredo _do escudo da Medusa? Hipnose? Eu achei que ia virar pedra, e quase me borrei nas calças por causa..._disso_? Grrrr! Esse Algol vai morrer..."

Embora também estivesse muito cheio de ódio, Saga estava preocupado de verdade. Um minuto pode parecer pouco tempo, mas, é suficiente para passarem uma espada por seus corações, ou atirarem em suas testas. Podiam morrer há qualquer momento.

Viu uma figura misteriosa, alta, de capa e chapéu de palha, levantar calmamente do caixote em que estava sentado. "Estranho... como não reparei _nesse aí _antes?" Quando Jamian ergueu a voz, viu a figura voltar a sentar.

-Oi, Algol, vamos matar eles.

-Na hora certa, imediato... Não sabe que gosto de brincar com minhas vítimas antes?

"Ótimo...", pensaram os gêmeos com acidez, antes de levarem socos na cara, tanto de Algol quanto de Jamian.

-Qual a sensação de levar porrada e, estar tão impotente, que não pode nem gritar de dor, hãn?

Algol berrou, soltando perdigotos na cara de Saga, que nada pode fazer para evitar o soco que, de prima, o rasgou o supercílio, fazendo sangue descer pelo lado direito de seu rosto alvo. Kanon, por sua vez, levou uma de direita de Jamian. Sentiu gosto de sangue na garganta e, rapidamente, o líquido escarlate inundou e transbordou de sua boca entre-aberta.

E, assim, os segundos passaram como se fossem horas. Todos os gritos enlouquecidos da tripulação (e dos curiosos que sempre aparecem nessas horas) transformaram-se num chiado fraco. Só dava para ouvir as ondas quebrando na orla, os ventos vindos do sudoeste, as folhas das palmeiras dançando...

E a interrupção desses sons pelos ruídos de socos e chutes.

"_Qual é a graça de bater numa estátua_?", contemplou Kanon, quando sentiu o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões. "Essa doeu..."

"55...56...57...", Saga, que sempre pensava numa saída, não importa quão terrível seja a situação, contava os segundos finais de seu 'minutinho de estátua'. E não estava errado em seu arbitrário cálculo, pois, tanto Algol quanto Jamian estavam com as espadas em punho, prestes a cortar as gargantas dos gêmeos.

O homem misterioso não desgrudou do assento.

"58...59...Agora!"

Abaixou, tentando puxar o irmão consigo, mas, para sua supresa, Kanon também desviara do golpe fatal. "Será que meu irmãozinho também... contou?" E sorriu da própria estupidez. Kanon? Contando? Não...aquele lá é lutador. Saga calcula; Kanon..._intui_.

É certo que, os irmãos mal se mantinham em pé. Não havia motivos para aquele silêncio mortal, havia?

-Huahuahuahuahuahua! O que foi, pessoal? - zombou o mais novo - Parece até que viram um _fantasma_!

O tom brincalhão não condizia em nada com a aparência dos gêmeos. Seus rostos estavam pintados de vermelho. A cada mínimo gesto que faziam, sangue pingava por todos os lados. Havia cortes e marcas por todo o corpo, as calças viraram trapos. E, no meio de todo aquele violento carmesim, os olhos verdes de Saga brilhavam. Pareciam ter vida própria, destacados em sua face extremamente séria. Por outro lado, os dentes brancos de Kanon sobresaíam, num sorriso perverso. Duo de demônios.

-Ei, irmãozão, isso foi...

-Excitante.

A multidão sussurrava coisas como 'Que diabos?', 'Isso mesmo, _diabos'_, 'Eles são uns demônios... e são _iguaizinhos_!'

Algol e Jamian, ligeiramente lívidos, tentavam recuperar o moral.

-Vocês só falam, falam, mas, se esqueceram que nós os deixamos quase mortos! - bradou o loiro

-E vamos terminar o serviço, agora!

Ambos partiram com suas espadas e, pararam no meio do caminho, ao verem os gêmeos sacarem as suas, ao mesmo tempo, com incrível leveza e precisão.

-Ah, isso? - Kanon apontava para um roxo qualquer, furiosamente impresso em seu abdomen - Não foi nada. _Vocês batem que nem duas garotas_.

-Eu já estava começando a ficar entediado. - concluiu o mais velho

A dose certa de provocação. Imediatamente, Jamian e Algol avançaram para cima dos irmãos. Saga saiu pela esquerda, Kanon pela direita e, em perfeito trabalho de equipe, cortaram as gargantas de seus inimigos. Jamian morreu na hora; Algol agonizou por uns segundos. Ainda pode ouvir uma última mensagem do irmão mais velho.

-Seu erro foi não ter nos matado quando teve a oportunidade.

Se antes o silêncio era algo visível nas pessoas, agora, ele estava tão denso que, dava para pegá-lo com as mãos. Havia mais de cinquenta pessoas naquele porto; a tripulação, curiosos, o tapeado cozinheiro do restaurante e, claro, o onipresente homem da capa verde - que _sorria_. Kanon, sempre ansioso, apontou a espada na direção dos tripulantes.

-Foi divertido. Então, quem quer ser o próximo?

Antes que todas as pessoas saíssem correndo, como uma manada de javalis fugindo dos leões, Saga fez um sinal de 'calminha aí', parando qualquer possível fuga.

-Espera, Kanon, espera... Não se esqueça de nossos objetivos. Ei, vocês! - dirigiu-se ao bando - Vamos pegar seu navio e...

-Saga.

-Peraí, Kanon, estou negociando. Nós vamos tirar essa carranca dele, porque eu acho ela muito feia. E, também queremos-

-_Saga_... - o tom de Kanon continha uma leve nota de urgência...e desespero.

-Que droga, Kanon, vamos logo pegar esse navio, e sair daqui como-

-Saga! Acho que a gente ainda _não pode _ser pirata.

Agora, _isso _chamou a atenção do primogênito.

-E por quê diz isso?

-Sabe o 'feijão apimentado'? Eu acho que ele não _desceu redondo_...

Quando Kanon, subitamente, começou a segurar a barriga machucada, com gotas grossas de suor na testa, e a face um tanto..._verde_, Saga rolou os olhos.

-Ah, por isso você matou o tal Jamiel tão rápido... - disse iluminado

Todos ao redor estavam estáticos de medo, esperando uma ordem terrível, ou uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa.

-Ei, vocês - chamou Saga - Sabem onde tem um _banheiro_?

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉH?

De alguma forma, essa pergunta soou pior do que _qualquer _ameaça.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, o sol estava começando a se pôr no horizonte. Kanon, depois de cinco idas ao banheiro, num período de duas horas, sentiu-se _mais feliz do que nunca_.

-Vamos comemorar no 'Feijão Apimentado'!

-_Não_! Você só pisa naquele lugar de novo _por cima do meu cadáver_, irmãozinho.

Kanon não entendeu o motivo - foi só um 'leve' desarranjo, afinal - mas, sabia que o irmão estava mortalmente sério e, contentou-se com seu barril de rum, sem contar seu primeiro 'troféu' pirata.

-Essa Joly Roger de vocês é feia, mas, a gente vai ficar com ela.

Foi o que disse para a tripulação. Os irmãos, já devidamente banhados e com os corpos cobertos de bandagens e pontos, estavam de volta aos negócios com o que havia de remanescente dos piratas do Olho da Górgona.

-Então...

-Reda, senhor.

-Isso, isso, Reda. - Saga era sempre _péssimo _com nomes - Vocês estão dizendo que, se alguém derrota o capitão de vocês, ele pode ficar com o navio e a tripulação?

-Exato.

-Ouviu isso, Kanon? A gente nem precisa de procurar por uma tripulação.

Kanon, que estava sentado bebendo rum (e vidrado no homem de capuz, que entrara em _seu _novonavio), voltou a atenção para o irmão, e o resto dos homens.

-Legal. E vocês tem cozinheiro?

-Aye, Aye, senhor! - um baixinho, de expressão levemente maníaca, se apresentou

-Demais! E músico. Piratas _precisam _de músico no navio! Ah, Ah, e um tatuador! Eu quero uma tatuagem bem grande no peito. _Pirata sem tatuagem, não é pirata_!

"Esses dois são uma coisa a mais...", pensou o homem consigo mesmo, inclinado no parapeito do navio, vendo a cena se desenrolar abaixo. Toda a sua vasta experiência nos mares o dizia que, aqueles 'gakis idiotas que comeram e não pagaram', tinham _aquele _algo mais. Aquela coisa...necessária a todo pirata, mas, que poucos tinham, ou, ligavam para ter.

-É o seguinte. - decidiu Saga - Vou conversar rapidinho com meu irmão, e decidimos o que fazer. Ei, Kanon, escuta aqui...

Longos trinta segundos depois, o mais velho comunicou sua decisão.

-De você - apontou o primeiro da fila formada - até você - apontou o trigésimo.

O único homem excluído, de rosto oculto por seu, nada discreto, chapéu, baixou a cabeça. O trigésimo apontado pelos irmãos, se apiedou da pobre alma, o dando leves tapinhas no ombro.

-Amigo, amigo...Mais sorte da próxima vez e - Meu deus! O que você está fazendo aqui?

De volta aos irmãos e seu novo séquito.

-Agora, vocês fazem parte do bando dos...dos... Qual o nome da nossa bandeira pirata, Kanon?

-Eu sei lá! - o mais novo deu de ombros - Mas, _não _vai ser 'Olho da Górgona'.

-Concordo.

O primogênito deu um pigarreio, e prosseguiu:

-Bem, nova tripulação dos piratas-temporariamente-sem-nome, se preparem para sua próxima ordem.

A nova tripulaçãao dos piratas-temporariamente-sem-nome estava ansiosa por agradar seus superiores. 'Lutam pra cacete, esses irmãos!'

-O que vocês mandarem, gêmeos!

Saga e Kanon sorriram gratos, e berraram em uníssono.

-ESTÃO DESPEDIDOS!

Silêncio.

-O QUÊ!

-Como assim?

-Sua primeira ordem é...se livrar da gente?

Ao que os gêmeos prontamente responderam.

-Isso mesmo.

-Vocês são muito fraquinhos..._Despediiiiiiiiiidoooos_! - sorria Kanon

Depois de muito xingarem aquela 'dupla de demônios do inferno', a antiga tripulação do Olho da Górgona foi enterrar os corpos de Algol e Jamian, e chorar as mortes deles.

-Vamos para nosso navio, Kanon.

-Aye! Aye!

Quando entraram pela primeira vez na 'Medusa', descobriram que a mesma não estava tão vazia quanto tinham esperado.

-Você... - sibilou Saga, no ápice de sua calmaria

Kanon, já meio afetado pelo barril de rum, não estava nem perto da calmaria.

-Você, seu palhaço. Tava lá no porto, desde a hora da nossa luta! Subiu no navio, depois desceu e, agora, subiu de novo... _Qual é a sua_?

"Uh... Parece que, até mesmo o menos brilhante da dupla percebeu minha presença."

Decidido que já era hora de mostrar-se, o homem simplesmente tirou a capa e o chapéu, revelando-se por inteiro aos gêmeos que, só podiam arregalar os olhos, e deixar os queixos caírem até as profundezas, dizer 'oi' para o senhor do inferno, e voltar para as suas caras estupefatas.

-O famoso pirata 'Dragon Slayer'... - sibilou Saga

-...Dohko - foi difícil para Kanon completar o raciocínio

Okay. É, sim, verdade que Whiterilla é fim de mundo suficiente, para nunca terem ouvido falar de um peixe pequeno como Algol. Mas, esse homem é outra história. Seu nome chegou, até, na distante Ilha das Areias Brancas. Seu rosto estampava jornais e, obviamente, os cartazes de procurado - com um preço tamanho, que fez até os mais famosos e sanguinários caçadores de recompensa no mundo todo _babarem_.

A pele bronzeada de muito sol, as roupas e blusa de corte chinês, seda preta. Os cabelos castanho-avermelhado, o sorriso confidente - o mesmo sorriso do cartaz -, os grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes e, claro, dois detalhes primordiais: suas duas famosas katanas (Rozan e Ryuuma) às costas, e...

-Eu reconheceria esse _queixo quadrado em qualquer lugar_! - exclamou o mais novo, empolgado - Óh, meu deus, é O Dohko! Uma lenda viva no nosso navio! Eu _realmente _gosto de ser um pirata!

Saga também estava trêmulo de excitação, mas, se esforçou para não deixá-la tão aparente.

-Você já sabe quem somos, então, nada mais de apresentações. O que um figurão como você faz por essas bandas?

"Uh, essa foi rápida."

Sem perder o sorriso, Dohko sentou-se, ali mesmo no convés, e narrou sua história com toda casualidade.

-Estou atrás de um amigo, que não vejo há muito anos... - olhou para o céu que escurecia, distraído - Eu recebi uma informação de que ele estaria aqui, mas, me enganei. Pelo menos, não foi uma viagem perdida.

-O que quer dizer? - Saga não podia deixar de lado sua natureza suspeita.

-Quero dizer que, vi vocês se empaturrando da comida do 'feijão apimentado', e terem a cara-de-pau de saírem sem pagar a conta...

-_Nós estávamos com fome_! - choramingou Kanon - Cozinheiros deviam ter prazer em alimentar os esfomeados.

-_Hai,hai_... - disse Dohko, apaziguador - Concordo. E, piratas deviam ter prazer em ceder os seus navios a dois novatos que, ainda nem decidiram quem é o capitão, ne?

Nesse comentário, Saga sentiu-se na necessidade de explicar de uma vez.

-Eu sou o capitão.

-Nós ainda não decidimos isso!- grunhiu o outro gêmeo

-O capitão é o mais inteligente.- rebateu o mais velho da dupla

-Oi, oi!

-E - interviu Dohko, com toda a malandragem - aquele que fica com toda a _responsabilidade_.

Desnecessário dizer? Essa informação foi decisiva para os irmãos.

-Irmãozão, você é o capitão!

Kanon sorria largamente. O Dragon Slayer que, entendia muito bem da coisa, ponderou se explicava, ou não, todas as minúcias na relação capitão x imediato. Ele mesmo havia sido imediato, e nem sempre isso significava 'menos responsabilidade'.

"Não...Esses gêmeos, apesar do claro laço de irmãos, possuem uma forte energia de _rivalidade_. Melhor deixar estar..."

-Eu to curioso - retomou o experiente homem dos mares - De que buraco vocês dois, demônios, saíram?

Saga respondeu pelos dois.

-Whiterilla.

-Ah, Ilha das Areias Brancas, ne? Dizem que lá é o lugar perfeito para se morrer em paz...ou era. Ouvi falar que, aquela região mudou muito faz...quatro anos.

Os irmãos sorriram torto.

-Ah, então foi por causa de vocês, garotos. Posso saber quantos anos vocês têm?

-Dezessete - respondeu Kanon - Quase dezoito.

-Vocês são uma dupla extremamente jovem, mesmo para novatos. Sabiam que, esses homens, Algol e Jamian, tinham uma recompensa somada de vinte milhões de dracmas?

Por essa os gêmeos não estavam esperando. Certo que, mesmo que todas as feridas tenham sido superficiais, o capitão e imediato da destruída 'Olhos da Górgona' _não _batiam que nem garotas. Embora, os rapazes (lotados de roxos, pontos, e com os corpos mais enfaixados do que múmias) nunca fossem dizer isso em voz alta. Ainda assim, consideraram aquela vitória como fácil.

-Então, eles eram bons mesmo, hein?

-Por aqui, sim. As maiores recompensas nessa parte do oceano. Porém, do mar de onde eu venho, eles não durariam _cinco minutos_. Por isso não ajudei na luta de vocês. Foi um teste. Eu precisava ver se estavam prontos para desbravarem esses mares, de verdade.

-Nós nunca precisamos de ajuda.

-E agradecemos por não ter interferido na luta.

-Hai, hai, mas, vocês entendem que, ficaram um minuto completamente indefesos. Se Algol fosse mais esperto, teria eliminado vocês.

-Nós sabemos. - disse Kanon - Se morrer, morreu. Eu não tenho nenhum arrependimento!

-Eu _sabia _que não íamos morrer.

As respostas deixaram Dohko, momentaneamente, sem palavras. "Dois idiotas, que nasceram sem qualquer noção do perigo..."

-Vocês são tão loucos, que vão dar certo como piratas.

Não que Dohko, o Dragon Slayer, não fosse famoso por suas muitas 'loucuras'.

-Ah, e mais uma coisa: se preparem para enfrentar os caçadores de recompensas, e a marinha...Vocês derrotaram uma cabeça de vinte milhões, não se esqueçam!

-Ta dizendo que, vamos ter nossas próprias recompensas? Tão cedo? Isso é _incrível_!

-Se derrotamos homens importantes daqui, nossa cabeça deve passar a valer o dobro da deles... - Saga já fazia suas hipóteses - E, por que temos que enfrentar os caçadores, mas, fugir dos marinheiros?

Dohko suspirou. Já esperava uma pergunta da espécie, vinda _desses _dois. Detectou em Saga um homem de extrema sede de poder, e em Kanon extrema força e audácia. Ainda assim... "Gakis que precisam aprender seus lugares no mundo..."

-Caçadores podem ser extremamente fortes, mas, no geral, trabalham sozinhos. Se você ver um deles, lute se puder. Um caçador a menos é sempre bom para a comunidade pirata. Já os oficiais da marinha... Eles _nunca _estão sozinhos, geralmente chegam em frotas, são um _saco _para derrotar, e te perseguem até o _fim do mundo_.

O homem dizia isso por experiência própria. Até dois desinformados, como Saga e Kanon, sabiam da famosa 'Guerra no Mar do Apocalipse', onde o capitão Shion ' o Mestre' (dado como morto desde um certo incidente), e seu imediato Dohko, o 'Dragon Slayer', à bordo de um único navio, destruíram uma frota com cinco deles - 500 soldados; 4 capitães, 1 vice-almirante.

-Ah! - deu um tapa na própria testa - Estava esquecendo dos piores de todos eles; os _malditos corsários_!

-Ah, _eles_... - disseram os irmãos, sem esconder a raiva

Dohko sabia que, havia gostado dos meninos desde o início, agora, gostava mais do que nunca. Pirata que é pirata _odeia _os corsários.

-Eles navegam com navios e bandeiras piratas, saqueiam e lutam como nós. Mas, juraram lealdade à Marinha, em troca de uma ficha limpa.

-Com isso, eles não são perseguidos - Saga completou a idéia

-Exato. Eles têm poder para fazer o que quiserem, mas, se a Marinha estalar os dedos, eles obedecem. Mesmo que seja para entregar outro pirata..._Cãezinhos na coleira, é o que são_! E chamam _isso _de liberdade! Não entendam errado, moleques. Piratas não são bonzinhos, mas, temos nossa firme conduta como homens dos mares. Logo, logo, vocês enfrentarão outros inimigos piratas. Não pensem, nem por um segundo, em entregá-los à Marinha por causa da recompensa! Nem mesmo por vingança!

O, até então, cordato Dohko, deixava, a cada segundo, suas emoções aflorarem, mais e mais. Sua voz baixa escalava em altura, num tom grave, de poder e estrondo que fazia o navio ficar pequeno.

"Não é à toa que, ele é uma lenda viva...", pensavam os irmãos, maravilhados; aflitos para explorarem esse novo mundo, e conhecerem outros piratas como Dohko.

-Piratas são piratas porque são livres. Se encontrarmos outro pirata inimigo, nós lutamos com ele. Podemos matá-lo, ou deixá-lo ir, se quisermos outra luta. Entenderam, gakis? _Somos piratas porque somos as pessoas mais livres desse mundo_. O oceano é nosso quintal, mas, deve ser sempre tratado com respeito.

Aquelas palavras - o que é ser pirata? - ficariam gravadas nos corações dos gêmeos, para sempre. Após um instante solene, onde só o mar ousava fazer barulho, Dragon Slayer tornou-se para os gêmeos.

-Não, sério, vocês precisam com _urgência _de uma tripulação.

-Verdade. - concordou Saga - Nem temos um navegador, ainda.

-Sorte de vocês que, eu sei navegar...maiss ou menos.-sorriu embaraçado- Mas, na próxima parada, parto desse navio. Vocês têm sua própria jornada pela frente...

Aquilo, realmente, era muito sério. Dohko não era homem de desperdiçar palavras. Já Kanon...

-É, navegador, aventuras...Tudo isso é muito lindo, mesmo. Mas, ainda temos um problema.

-Que seria...?

-Eu, realmente, não posso ser um pirata, _sem _uma tatuagem!

**Tsuzuku**.

* * *

Gaki: é japonês para "fedelho". A gente vê tanto as personagens falando essa palavra, que acaba usando na fic. u.u

Joly Roger: É um nome bonito para "bandeira pirata". xD

Kaizoku: japonês para pirata. Eu disse que o nome da cidade era suuuuper 'original'. o.õ Aqueles que vêm One Piece nem precisam ler essa explicação.

* * *

Oie!

Capítulo quatro fresquinho pra vocês! Bem, não tenho muito o que dizer. Apenas que estou me empolgando e, que apareceu uma das grandes figuras dessa fic, sem ser Saga e Kanon. Daqui a...3 capítulos vocês vão ver muito de Dohko e de toda a trupe dos dourados. Sim, pode parecer que estou enrolando, mas, vocês vão ver que não estou. Saga e Kanon são os principais da fic. Considerem esses capítulos como um grande, enorme, flashback deles. Todos eles são necessários, não apenas para a construção das personagens, como também a construção do enredo geral da fic. Mas, relaxem, que esses capítulos introdutóridos vão continuar divertidos e com gêmeos aprontando como sempre. xD

E essa foi a primeira batalha deles, depois de saírem de sua ilha (fim de mundo) natal. Nos próximos capítulos, aparecerão mais explicações sobre esse "mundo" da fic.

Como sempre, prezo pela comédia. xDDD Espero, mesmo, que esteja no agrado. E vocês vão notar, a partir deste capítulo mesmo, que faço MUITAS referências de filmes e animes, principalmente. Isso é algo que vai ter durante toda a fic. Vai dar um "boost" na comédia, com certeza.

Quanto a personagens como Algol e Jamian... Bem, eu só os coloquei ali, porque quero dimunir, o máximo possível, o número de OC's. Os OC's que aparecerem, podem ter certeza, não são lá muito importantes para a fic, ou vão ganhar pouco foco. Só vou adiantar que ainda vão rolar alguns confrontos com outras personagens conhecidas de CDZ nos próximos capítulos, mas, não tão lembradas assim nas fics. Convenhamos, galera, Algol, Jamian, e Cavaleiros de Prata em geral, não tiveram muito foco pelo próprio Kurumada. É complicado escrever sobre eles. u.u

Anyway! Espero que gostem deste capítulo! xD Eu amo hits, favorites e alerts. Isso me faz saber se está agradando, ou não. Mas, eu também AMO reviews, claro! Então, se vc gostou, ou não, do capítulo, mande review com sua opinião. n.n

Ja ne

Moon

* * *

_**Palinha do que vem por aí**:_

-_Sabe o que dizem de maldições de onde vim, navegador? A minha terra natal? A Whiterilla esquecida por deus e pelo diabo? Sabe? Hãn? ' A gente só descobre se uma maldição é verdadeira, ou não, quando ela recai sobre a gente.'_

_**No próximo capítulo:**_

**Os Piratas dos Irmãos Demônio**

_ou Acidentes envolvendo zíperes são inevitáveis quando o ser masculino está apertado._

(Eu amo esses subtítulos. xD)


	6. Os Piratas dos Irmãos Demônio

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada. Essa obra não possuí fins lucrativos._

* * *

**

Os Piratas dos Irmãos Demônio

_Acidentes envolvendo zíperes são inevitáveis quando o ser masculino está apertado_

* * *

Saga e Kanon, desde o nascimento, eram pessoas precoces. Sendo assim, duas semanas após a partida dos gêmeos, a população de toda a Ilha das Areias Brancas não ficou, nem um pouco, surpresa, ao se depararem com a notícia: 'Tripulação Olho da Górgona completamente derrotada por dois garotos'. Bem como, os novos cartazes de procurados. Os gêmeos, mesmo, ficaram sabendo das novidades da pior (ou seria melhor?) maneira...

Dohko, o Dragon Slayer, cumprira com sua promessa e, de fato, permaneceu ao lado dos irmãos prodígio, por uma semana. Uma vez que atracaram na próxima ilha, ele os deu um último conselho.

-Essa é a região das Ilhas do Leste, a mais pacífica do mundo. Tratem de arranjar uma tripulação, logo. Vocês já são bons piratas, mas, vão precisar de mais do que um ao outro, para sobreviver nesses mares.

E, com essas palavras, o Dragon Slayer foi embora, tão rápida e misteriosamente quanto havia entrado, da vida dos gêmeos.

A próxima Ilha, Santa Carmem, era conhecida como o maior ninho de caçadores de recompensa em todo leste.

-Ei, Irmãos Demônio, parados aí!

Impedidos de fazer o que queriam - comprar alguma munição, com o dinheiro que haviam encontrado no navio de Algol que, não era tanto assim - os dois viraram para trás, e deram de cara com seus primeiros cartazes de procurados, nas mãos do caçador.

-Temos recompensa, irmãozão! - Kanon comemorava

-Ôhô, olha só, parece que alguém nos fotografou no dia da luta com Algolino e Jamilan.- observou o mais velho

As fotos eram, mesmo, daquele dia em Kaizoku Port. Os dois cartazes de 'WANTED' eram muito similares. Tanto Saga, quanto Kanon, tinham os rostos pintados de vermelho, e os cabelos soltos esvoaçando. Só dava para diferenciar um do outro porque, Saga estava sério, e seus olhos verdes, estreitos, se destacavam, transbordando poder, e incutindo medo a quem olhasse o cartaz. Já Kanon, tinha um sorriso profano, prometendo violência, confundindo e assustando. O retrato dos 'Irmãos Demônio' aparecia àcima dos nomes 'Saga' e 'Kanon' e, mais abaixo, o número que fez o mais novo sorrir.

-Vinte e cinco milhões de Dracmas para cada irmão. É uma ótima recompensa para dois novatos que nem vocês. E, hoje ela vai ser _minha_.

-E, quem é você, mesmo?

Após o homem se apresentar como 'Caçador Jabú', uma demorada luta começou. Saga e Kanon tinham a vantagem do número, e de seu perfeito entrosamento. Contudo, Jabú mostrou-se um inimigo difícil de ser batido, devido à destreza com que manejava sua arma: uma besta que disparava setas embebidas em veneno. Um detalhe que obrigou os piratas a lutarem com o máximo de cautela. Não era mais uma sessão de porrada no 'Clube da Luta' de Whiterilla, não. Aquele era um caçador de recompensas perigoso, e malandro demais, de tanto lhe dar com piratas e ladrões.

Isso e, o fato de que, nos cinco primeiros minutos de confronto, Saga levou um tiro de seta na perna. Ele teve que lutar com uma dor tamanha, que achou que estava bem próximo de virar um daqueles capitães com perna de pau. Não apenas isso, mas, o caçador, se por bondade, ou o contrário, fez questão de informar aos gêmeos que, a constante movimentação fazia o veneno se alastrar mais rápido pelo resto do corpo. Realmente, no meio da luta Saga foi ao chão, e só não ficou sem cabeça porque seu irmão, num lance desesperado, pulou em cima de Jabú, e rolou com ele. Foi muita sorte pois, o caçador, neste momento, ficara sem sua espada, embora com a besta em riste.

"Perdi 25 milhões. Mas, pelo menos um deles eu pego.", raciocinou o caçador quando tentou atingir Saga que, mesmo debilitado pelo veneno, usou a própria espada para desviar da seta. Tinha noção do quanto o veneno era poderoso. Mais um tiro teria sido fatal.

"_Mas, acho que ainda não está na minha hora_.", permitiu-se brincar em pensamentos, o mais velho, ao ver a expressão de horror, surpresa e, finalmente, entendimento de Jabú, quando um pedaço de lâmina, subitamente, protuberou de seu peito, fazendo uma pequena esfera carmesim surgir na blusa branca e se alastrar rapidamente, até o corpo inerte do jovem caçador ir ao chão.

-Bem a tempo, Kanon. Obrigado...irmãozinho.

Aquele era um dia excepcional. Saga, talvez, por força do veneno em seu organismo, estava excepcionalmente despreocupado. Kanon, por sua vez, tinha a expressão excepcionalmente séria. Estava com medo de perder o irmão.

-Sem conversa, Saga. Vamos achar um médico pra você. _Agora_!

E foi assim que, recrutaram seu primeiro membro da tripulação: o médico.

* * *

No espaço de um mês, aconteceram mudanças significativas na vida de pirata dos gêmeos. Primeiro, o navio.

-Viu? Nossa carranca é muito melhor do que aquela Medusa horripilante!

E, realmente, era. O navio não mudara, fora isso. De madeira escura, porte médio, um mastro, um timão; objeto de constante briga entre os irmãos. Saga dizia que era seu, por direito e tradição, sendo ele o comandante. Kanon objetava, dizendo que 'o imediato direciona o navio!'. A discussão só teve fim com a importante adição do navegador do bando. 'O navegador é quem dá a direção do navio, _gakis''_, que foi respondido com um conjunto (e desanimado) _'Aye_, _aye_!' dos gêmeos.

Havia, também, o quarto do capitão. Este, por incrível que pareça, jamais foi motivo de disputa entre os irmãos.

-Quer dizer que vocês brigam, para ver quem fica com este pedaço de madeira mas, na hora de ficar com um cômodo inteiro...vocês não ligam?

O cozinheiro perguntou estupefato. Mas, conhecendo aqueles dois, ele já devia saber...

-Nós somos irmãos, ora! A gente _sempre _dividiu o mesmo quarto.

O 'Gemini', novo nome do navio de segunda mão de Saga e Kanon, também dispunha de mais dois quartos. Num deles, a tripulação dormia em redes. No outro, ficavam as cinco mulheres do grupo. Lá em cima, no mastro, ficava a cabine de observação, que mais parecia a 'tina de banho de observaçaõ'. Ainda tinha uma cozinha, cômodo de suma importância. Por último, a sala do leme, abaixo, e um extenso convés.

As velas eram brancas, exceto por uma delas, negra, com a Joly Roger, finalmente, pintada nela. Era, de fato, uma marca bem simples: Dois homens representados como aqueles arcaicos bonequinhos de jogo de 'forca'. O da esquerda de pé, em posição normal; o da direita igual ao outro, porém, de cabeça pra baixo. Ao fundo, como não podia deixar de ser com piratas, dois ossos que formavam um 'X' por trás dos bonequinhos.

Outra mudança visível:

-Agora, sim, me sinto um pirata _de verdade_!

Declarou Kanon, quando contemplou sua tão sonhada tatuagem no espelho, pela enésima vez.

A marca havia sido feita no meio do peito, mui aberto, mui branco e, por enquanto, imaculado, do geminiano. Foi usada tinta negra para gravar a mesma figura de sua Jolly Roger (concebida pelos irmãos, e feita pelo mesmo habilidoso tatuador), com a diferença de que, a tatuagem era uma versão menor, e sem o 'X' de ossos atrás. Saga, por sua vez, mandou imprimir o mesmo desenho usado por seu irmão, e no mesmo lugar.

Foram gastas duas horas só no processo dos irmãos. Isso, porque quase toda a tripulação resolveu aderir, com a diferença de que, a tatuagem deles era uma cópia exata da Joly Roger, com um 'X' no fundo, em respeito a individualidade dos gêmeos; capitão e imediato. Uns tatuaram no peito, outros nas costas, bem grande, alguns no braço. Dizem que, uma das mulheres fez bem pequeno, na nádega. Não importava. O saldo disso foi um tatuador extremamente cansado, e recompensado com muitas garrafas de rum.

Mentira. Ao primeiro grito de 'Kampaiiii!' vindo de Kanon, todos começaram a comer, beber, cantar e dançar, numa bagunça generalizada. E, no meio de toda aquela confusão infernal, Kanon se aproximou de Saga, que estava debruçado no convés, olhando distraído para a imensidão azul.

-Obrigado, irmãozão.

-Pelo quê?

Enquanto Kanon respirava fundo o ar frio da madrugada, o irmão mais velho foi notando as mudanças na expressão do outro: o ar sereno, raríssimo, e aquele brilho no olhar. _Aquele_.

-Porque se não fosse por você, eu nunca teria virado um pirata.

Foi a vez de Saga trocar sua expressão de eterna frieza e autoridade, por aquela afável. Aquele sorriso verdadeiro. _Aquele_.

-Eu sou o irmão mais velho, Kanon. Irmãos mais velhos..._sabem o que é melhor para seus irmãozinhos_.

-Um brinde a isso.

E, com um calmo 'kampai' selaram, mais uma vez, o laço dos irmãos gêmeos.

Obviamente, toda a raríssima, e curta, solenidade, desvaneceu em minutos, quando um atirador muito bêbado acertou a caneca de Kanon.

-Iuhúúúúúúúúúú! Eu sou bom, até bêbado! Hahahahahahahaha!

É claro que o atirador levou um murro do imediato, que o perdoou, porque todos estavam incrivelmente doidões de rum. Saga, por sua vez, determinou que o mesmo estava encarregado de limpar toda a sujeira da festa no dia seguinte.

O homem sorriu. Além de bêbado, contava que seu capitão ia esquecer do castigo. Pobre homem, nem todo o rum do mundo é suficiente para afetar a memória do 'Irmão Demônio' Saga.

-_Eu adoro ser pirata_! - berrou um dos lutadores

"Éh?", Saga ficou um bom tempo ponderando naquele comentário extremamente ébrio, porém, cheio de não-intencionada sabedoria.

"Ser pirata é mesmo muito bom."

Onde mais poderia beber, gritar, cantar, dançar e, até, atirar, às três da madrugada? No único lugar do mundo onde todos festejam, e não há vizinhança para reclamar do barulho: o mar.

"O melhor, e mais belo quintal do mundo!"

O dia seguinte foi de muitos 'Aaaaaaaaahs' saindo das bocas de, exatamente, vinte e sete pessoas (capitão e imediato inclusos). Estavam vivenciando a pior ressaca de todos os tempos - e _tinham _que navegar.

-Vamos, todos vocês, seus _bêbados imundos_! Se não sairmos daqui agora, em menos de duas horas, teremos três navios cheios de marinheiros atrás das nossas bundas! E você, Saitoumaru, está liberado para ajudar seus companheiros, mas, eu não esqueci que você quase me matou ontem! O convés sujo _ainda _está esperando por você!

E debaixo de muitos berros - Ao trabalho, diabos! - tanto de Saga, quanto de Kanon, a tripulação se organizava e se empenhava em mais uma escapada.

Nesse um mês e alguns dias de jornada, Saga e Kanon haviam reunido uma tripulação numerosa - para novatos como eles. Por mais novatos que fossem, os irmãos inseparáveis escolheram seus subalternos a dedo. 'Um bom capitão escolhe seus seguidores com sabedoria', já dizia Dohko. Verdade, os irmãos seguiram à risca esse valioso conselho.

Eles não eram mais fortes que o capitão, ou o imediato (pois isso seria uma enorme incoerência), mas, eram bravos, sem raízes, prontos para o que desse e viesse. Embora, o tratamento fosse informal, e todos eles fossem mais velhos que os gêmeos (agora com 18 anos), havia um respeito quase sagrado por Saga e Kanon. Podiam falar coisas como 'Não sei como dois gakis idiotas do calibre de vocês puderam virar piratas!'. Quem mais falava isso, era o navegador de 59 anos, Clauss, que tinha um rosto, apesar de queimado de sol, pouco enrugado para a idade, óculos redondos, um pequeno e grisalho rabo de cavalo, e que só chamava Saga e Kanon de 'gakis'. Ainda assim, na hora que Saga subia na carranca, junto de Kanon, e berrava comandos, todos eles obedeciam sem contestar.

Os gêmeos transmitiam confiança, carisma. Liderança na medida certa. _Fidelidade extrema _e _companheirismo_, é a definição correta para os 'Piratas dos Irmãos Demônio'.

-Capitão, eles estão atrás de nós!

-Vire à estibordo!

-Já viramos!

-Virem tudo e atire com os canhões! Ainda temos a vantagem!

-AYE!

Marinheiros não ficavam bêbados; não festejavam; não tinham ressaca. Seu objetivo era justiça: caçar; prender; executar.

Piratas bebem, lutam e navegam (com ressaca, ou não), a fim de viverem mais um dia - e _beber, lutar e navegar_.

* * *

Seis meses de jornada completada soava como seis anos, não apenas nos ouvidos da tripulação do Gemini, mas, também, para todas as Ilhas do Leste; de Whiterilla à Kaizoku Port; de Santa Carmen à Ilha Malva. Bares, escolas, igrejas, prostíbulos e quartéis. Não importava por onde se andava, todos os lugares se agitavam com o simples mencionar dos Irmãos Demônio.

Notoriedade na Região Leste (os mares menos perigosos do mundo), era coisa relativamente fácil de se obter. Mesmo assim, Saga e Kanon faziam por onde, sempre. À começar pela própria tripulação. Além do capitão e do imediato, haviam ainda o experiente navegador, o músico, uma atiradora e o médico; cada um com a recompensa variando entre 16 e 47 milhões.

É claro que, seis meses foi tempo suficiente para Saga e Kanon aumentarem suas próprias recompensas. Aumentarem _muito_.

Primeiro, com a derrota de mais uma tripulação; _Jisty, a Tirana_, que comandava seu séquito composto inteiramente de homens; os _'piratas fantasma'_. Um grupo decididamente grande e bem armado. O confronto, inevitável.

_Inevitável_?

Vê, naquele fatídico dia em que os gêmeos 'atracaram' em Kaizoku Port, Jisty estava lá, na multidão de curiosos, bem misturada no meio dos civis, enquanto seus homens estavam, temporariamente, espalhados pela cidade. Diabos, o seu navio _'Poltergeist' _estava ali naquele porto, bem ao lado da Medusa de Algol. Poderia ter sido ela a se bater com os 'gêmeos que comeram e não pagaram'.

"_Lindos _gêmeos que comeram e não pagaram...", pensou, cobiçosa, ao passar as mãos pelos cartazes de 'WANTED' dos Irmãos Demônio. "Vinte e cinco milhões, han? Bom começo, garotos..."

Era uma quarta-feira muito preguiçosa dentro do Gemini. Alguns tripulantes sentavam, com os pés descalços para fora do convés, cada um com sua varinha, usada para pegar os peixes que eram jogados dentro de um balde ali perto. Kanon estava no meio dos quatro 'pescadores'.

-Gaki, você comeu até a isca?

O gêmeo caçula escolheu esse exato momento para engolir a 'evidência'.

-Que nojo, Kanon, você come _minhoca_!

-Minhocas não são nojentas. - retrucou o imediato -São...nutritivas. Se vocês estivessem num deserto, sem comida, iriam ser os primeiros a morrer por conta de uma _frescura_.

-Ahá! Então, você admite que comeu a isca, _senhor_?

Silêncio.

-_Eu odeio vocês_.

Em outro canto do navio, o músico afinava seu violão, e uma das cordas quase voou no seu olho, quando o homem da cabine deu um berro frenético:

-NAVIO PIRATA À FRENTE!

Kanon quase caiu no mar com o susto. Ao invés disso, pediu a luneta ao vigilante. Era uma boa luneta. Lá longe, viu um navio. Havia homens para todos os lados. Todos fortes e com caras de mau.

"Pfff! Nenhuma novidade aqui."

Foi então que viu... _ela_!

Os cabelos escuros eram compridos, o corpo era voluptuoso, generosamente à mostra naquela calça justa preta, e espartilho de couro. E, o que era aquilo na mão dela? "Óh, meu deus... Um _chicote_!"

Era a imagem viva da mais secreta fantasia sexual do gêmeo mais novo.

-Kanon?

O homem da cabine começou a ficar preocupado com o olhar esbugalhado de seu imediato, sem contar a babinha escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca.

-SENHOR! - berrou no ouvido do gêmeo

-_Aye, aye_... - disse, sonhador, e depois voltou a seriedade. Bem, o máximo de seriedade que Kanon conseguia manifestar - Preparem-se para defender o navio! Navegador!

-Aye! - o velho Clauss se apresentou

-Faça esse navio andar rápido. Eles têm mais de cem homens. Vamos nos armar para um ataque rápido e depois..._Picar a mula_!

-Está indo falar com o capitão, senhor?

-Isso mesmo. Passe às ordens para o resto da tripulação. Se houver qualquer mudança, Saga comunicará. Agora, vá!

Enquanto o resto da tripulação se ocupava, Kanon subiu até o quarto, onde sabia estar Saga. Encontrou o mais velho lendo um livro enorme, com as pernas esticadas sobre a mesa.

-Irmãozão, tenho que te mostrar uma- e foi interrompido

-Você sabia que existe um lugar, em alguma Ilha do Norte, que esconde riquezas que foram cobiçadas por reis?

-Fascinante. - obviamente, Kanon parecia ter outros assuntos mais importantes em mente - Saga, eu _tenho _que te mostrar uma coisa...

Quando Kanon estava impaciente (e insistente) não tinha escapatória. Seguiu seu irmãozinho até o convés, ficando ligeiramente perturbado com a comoção. Certo que estava absorto em seu livro, recluso no quarto, mas, como não ouvira _essa _barulheira antes?

-Vamos ser atacados? - perguntou casualmente.

-Também. Mas, toma aqui. - deu a luneta pro irmão - É _isso _o que eu queria te mostrar!

Logo, Saga posicionou o olho direito na lente... e Kanon pode ver, claramente, a babinha escorrendo no canto de sua boca.

Aparentemente, os gêmeos possuíam a mesma secreta fantasia sexual.

-Saga?

-_Aye, aye_... - despertando, pigarreou - Suponho que já tenha preparado os canhões, e falado com Clauss para sairmos em velocidade por uma rota de fuga?

-Aye! Aye!

-Bom...Vamos deixar que ela venha até nós...Hehehehe.

Voltou a olhar pela luneta.

-Oi, oi, Saga, pára de _monopolizar a luneta_! Eu também quero ver, oi!

Minutos depois, o Poltergeist se encontrava frente à frente com o Gemini.

-Ara, ara, se não são os piratas do momento. Irmãos Demônio... Qual dos dois é o capitão?

Saga, do alto de seus dezoito anos, respondeu da maneira mais máscula que conseguia.

-Eu sou o capitão.

Depois de intensa disputa de olhares entre capitães, alguém no Gemini lembrou a Saga que 'se não atarcamos agora, ela e seus 100 homens vão nos massacrar!'. Kanon, enciumado porque a 'gostosa' ainda não havia o dado atenção, perguntou o nome da mulher. 'Sou Jisty', ela disse.

-Óh, meu deus, estamos _mortos_! - exclamou o atirador - Aquela é Jisty e seus 100 piratas Fantasma!

-Jura? Descobriu sozinho, ou te contaram? _Gênio, meu rabo_.

Seguiu-se uma intensa batalha. Eram trinta homens contra cem. Apesar da brutal desvantagem, Saga, Kanon, e seus homens e mulheres provaram que, nem sempre, números são decisivos numa batalha. Muito pelo contrário: nos primeiros dez minutos de combate, um terço da tripulação do Poltergeist foi ferida, ou lançada ao mar.

-Eles são muitos, e estão juntinhos. _É que nem tiro ao alvo_!- brincou Saitoumaru, ao acertar seu nono inimigo com uma bala na testa. Isso, claro, não quis dizer que, os piratas Fantasma não deram trabalho, não, mesmo. Além de gastarem todas as balas de canhão disponíveis no Gemini, o médico do navio certamente teria muito trabalho após esse confronto.

A estratégia dos Irmãos Demônio era um ataque, e fuga, rápidos. A primeira parte atrasou bastante. Contudo, a fuga, orquestrada por Saga, foi perfeita.

-Irmãozinho, vamos dar no pé.

Aquela era a deixa para Kanon fazer sua parte. E, não se pode dizer que ele não gostou da tarefa.

-_Oi, tirana, oi_!

Enquanto a capitã estava distraída com as provocações (e a luta) impostas por seu irmão mais novo, Saga usou uma corda para saltar de um navio ao outro, e aplicar seu golpe de mestre.

No meio do caos que tomava o convés do Poltergeist, ninguém notou o capitão caminhando por ali, como quem não quer nada, com um saquinho suspeito até o mastro. Depois de elimanar três 'incômodos' que, ousaram ficar em seu caminho, Saga, usando uma ripa de madeira do navio adversário, improvisou uma ponte, e nela caminhou, com toda elegância, de volta para o Gemini. O mesmo não podia ser dito do homem que tentou seguí-lo. Não só lhe faltava equilíbrio, como, também, Saga, alma _caridosa _que era, deu um leve empurrão na ponte, derrubando o homem de vez.

-Kanon!

Sem precisar ser chamado duas vezes, o outro gêmeo demônio também saltou de volta para seu navio, dizendo algo como 'Te vejo por aí, boneca'. Foi tarde demais, quando Jisty decifrou aquela cantada barata.

**BANG**!

Um único tiro, da pistola raramente usada por Kanon. Um único que, acertou bem no meio do saquinho ao pé do mastro. Saquinho de pólvora; pouca para mandar o navio inteiro pelos ares, mas, suficiente para o sucesso dos piratas dos Irmãos Demônio.

- O mastro caiu!

-Eles estão fugindo à toda velocidade!

-Não temos como alcançá-los com o navio assim!

O resultado daquele encontro foi uma Jisty (ainda mais) obcecada com os gêmeos; o estoque de munição que foi a zero no Gemini; vários buracos no navio e, claro, a marca maior. _Literalmente_.

-Ow! _Aquela sádica me deu uma chicotada na bunda_!

Saga não sabia se ria da cara de Kanon, ou, se ficava com inveja toda vez que o mais novo gemia pra sentar.

Não se pode esquecer, também, que essa pequena empreitada rendeu mais um bom aumento nos números dos cartazes de procurados. Não apenas dos irmãos (com seus novos quarenta milhões, mas, a mesma foto), como também os da tripulação que já tinham, e alguns estreiantes na quilométrica lista negra da marinha.

Ao completarem o quinto mês (de mar e muitas ilhas), o capitão Saga decidiu que, era uma boa hora para fazer um importante comunicado:

-Ei, patetas, se preparem porque amanhã vamos invadir uma base da Marinha.

O número de pessoas se engasgando com o frango, e se afogando nas canecas de vinho, fez Saga suspeitar ligeiramente que, a hora do jantar não era, de fato, boa hora para importantes comunicados.

-Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar - suspirou o médico, com a mão no coração - O dia em que Saga ficaria louco de vez...

O comentário provocou uma reação em cadeia nos trinta tripulantes (inclusive Kanon que, de repente, lembrou do dia em que seu irmão tentara estrangulá-lo, quando estavam à deriva, à beira da morte), culminando num intenso debate: _O capitão pirou, ou não_? Exceto que, debate entre piratas não passa de um enorme caos, onde todos falam ao mesmo tempo, e ninguém entende ninguém.

-SILÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊNCIOOOOOO!

Só mesmo Saga para acalmar aquele bando infernal.

-Não, eu não estou ficando louco e, sim, tenho um _perfeito _motivo para invadir uma base da Marinha.

Produziu um livro de capa de couro, páginas amareladas, ridiculamente grande, em suas mãos. Jogou-o na mesa - _Tum_! - que tremeu. Abriu na página de seu interesse e leu, com sua voz que ficava cada vez mais grave.

_'O ouro mais puro que já se viu, reluzente e abundante. A prata mais clara que existe. Tanto, que foi usada como espelho, pelas damas daquela extinta corte. As pedras mais raras, tão cheias de cores, que fizeram o próprio arco-íris empalidecer frente à elas._

_Tudo aqui é grande, belo e farto. E está escondido... debaixo dos pés do Topo do Mundo_.'

O comandante sorriu, ao ver as expressões fascinadas de seus queridos companheiros. Até mesmo Kanon (que podia ser chamado de tudo, menos de ambicioso) tinha uma leve expressão de fascínio em seu rosto. "Ótimo. Parece que isso foi suficiente para convencer a todos. Isso porque ainda nem falei tudo..."

-Um momento, capitão!

"Ops! Faltou um."

-Esse tesouro não é novidade pra mim. Ele está em alguma Ilha do Norte. - dizia o velho Clauss- Já conheço essa lenda há mais de vinte anos. Sabem o que dizem dela?

-O senhor Clauss _conhece_? - perguntou uma atiradora, adimirada

-Não, navegador, não contam isso no livro. - disse Saga, ligeiramente irritado

-Dizem que é um tesouro amaldiçoado! A maldição criada pelos reis dessa civilização, que foi extinta. _Não existe uma só tripulação pirata que sobreviveu a jornada até esse lugar_, sabe-se lá deus onde!

Saga parou, com a mão no queixo, pensativo. Kanon não caiu nessa. Conhecia o irmão suficientemente bem para saber que, não importa o que passe agora, seu irmãozão já estava decidido. Não tinha volta.

-Ora, caro navegador, tudo o que você me disse não prova que essa maldição existe, de fato. Muito pelo contrário; prova apenas que não apareceu um capitão _competente o bastante_, para reclamar esse tesouro.

-Você é um gaki arrogante demais, Saga. _Mal iniciou _na vida de pirata, e acha que é _o rei do mundo_? Nós estamos no oceano mais fraco de todos, ainda...Falta muito para você se tornar um capitão, sequer, comparável com os 'monstros' que estão pelo resto do mar.

Era a primeira vez que alguém falava esse tipo de coisa, dentro daquele navio. Todos esperaram um ataque de fúria de seu ambicioso capitão. Mas, ele nunca veio. Muito pelo contrário.

-Huahuahuahuahuahuah!- desnecessário dizer que, metade dos homens se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés com aquela gargalhada - Você é engraçado, senhor Clauss, de verdade. Se eu sou _apenas um gaki do leste_, o que uma pessoa com a sua _experiência _está fazendo em meu _humilde _navio, hein?

"Já vi tudo..." Kanon suspirou, cansado. Agora, era um daqueles momentos 'diarréia' de Saga, aonde ele despejava palavra em cima de palavra. O mais novo só esperava que seu irmão não humilhasse _tanto _assim o navegador. Quando Saga quer te derrubar com palavras, você está _ferrado_.

-Sabe o que dizem sobre maldições de onde vim, navegador? A minha terra natal? A Whiterilla esquecida por deus e pelo diabo? Sabe? Hãn? _'A gente só descobre se uma maldição é verdadeira, ou não, quando ela recai sobre a gente.'_

Depois do silêncio que seguiu-se, Saga explicou que ouvira uma conversa entre dois marinheiros, num porto da Ilha de Santa Helena, sobre um mapa referente a esse tesouro do livro. O mesmo estaria guardado temporariamente numa das centenas de Ilhas da Marinha, a DM 8, a fim de, logo, ser transportado para o Quartel General da Marinha, na Ilha Central.

-Então, basicamente, estamos correndo contra o tempo.

-Não necessariamente, Saitomaru, nós estamos algumas milhas à noroeste dessa...DM 8. E como nosso navegador é o melhor - olhou de soslaio para Clauss - chegaremos a tempo, certo?

"Saga manipulador ataca de novo...", pensou o velho lobo-do-mar. Num minuto ele sorri para você, no outro te esmaga, como o _inseto insignificante que ele diz que você é_. "Se você sobreviver, capitão, vai se tornar, mesmo, o rei do mundo!"

E Clauss não tinha certeza se isso era boa coisa, ou má coisa.

* * *

A Oitava Divisão da Marinha, DM 8, ou, ainda, 'Navarone' do Leste, era famosa pelo único motivo que mais chateava a tripulação do Gemini: Impenetrabilidade.

-Ainda acho o plano do capitão muito maluco. - sussurrou um homem

-Quem não arrisca, não petisca. - respondeu o outro - E, depois, não somos nós que vamos ter que nos infiltrar...lá dentro.

-Verdade.

-Anda logo com isso aí. Temos que nos adiantar. Quando os irmãos saírem, provavelmente, vai ser um _inferno_, e temos que estar prontos.

-Aye, Aye!

O plano do capitão Saga era, de todos os ângulos, maluco. Embora, muito simples de ser executado.

-A gente entra, faz o que tem que fazer, e foge!

Okay, essa é mesmo uma explicação muito porca.

**Passo 1** - **Esconder o navio**.

Saga, usando um mapa que conseguira no próprio porto de Santa Helena, havia feito um estudo da geografia local. O que rendeu bons frutos: Perto da Fortaleza Navarone havia um enorme rochedo, grande o bastante para esconder até dois Geminis, se fosse preciso. Combinado com o navegador, conseguiram chegar perto da Divisão faltando quinze minutos para a meia noite. A escuridão ajudou muito nessa fase do plano.

-Você e Kanon vão entrar, capitão?

-Não, não, vamos esperar o sol raiar.

-Mas, a noite não é muito mais..._escuro_?

-Sim, pode até ser. O problema é que esses malditos oficiais da Marinha estão sempre... esperando que alguém invada seus fortes. Isso quer dizer que, a segurança é muito mais rígida, agora. Se, por outro lado, esperarmos até clarear, não só muitos vão estar cansados, como trocando de turno com os vigias da manhã.

Raciocínio simples e, muito útil, que leva ao...

**Passo 2- Sabotar um possível contra-ataque dos oficiais**.

Foi instruído que dez homens, pouco antes da aurora, entrassem com cautela no pátio da fortaleza DM 8, e sabotassem o maior número de canhões possíveis; cortando pavios, entupindo com argila, molhando a pólvora. Saga especificou (na verdade, berrou alto) que, em hipótese alguma, mexessem nas balas de canhão. 'Muito peso e volume. E, se caírem no mar, vão fazer muito barulho e alertar 1.700 marinheiros. Nós NÃO queremos isso!' Entretanto, permitiu que, na possibilidade de depararem-se com um arsenal de armas, roubarem tantas quanto pudessem. Não só desarmam o inimigo, como também... 'Ei, menos pra eles, mais pra gente! Nosso arsenal ta meio pobre, mesmo.'.

Ainda assim, explicou o gêmeo mais velho, a parte da sabotagem não deixaria Navarone completamente 'nua'. Tanto do lado direito, quanto do esquerdo, da DM 8, haviam rochedos que lembravam dedos. Esses 'dedos' estavam cheios de canhões embutidos, prontos para dispararem. Ou seja: 'Mesmo que o poder de fogo deles seja diminuído pela metade, ainda teremos que fugir. Rápido.'.

Finalmente, a parte mais (louca) arriscada de todas.

**Passo 3- Infiltração**.

-Pronto, irmãozinho?

-Aye, aye!

Haviam remado na escuridão por alguns minutos. Viram os homens no pátio, botando em prática o 'passo 2'. Esperaram, imóveis no mato, mais um tempo até o dia clarear.

-Saga...to apertado.

Bem, _quase _imóveis.

Os irmãos gêmeos tiveram que usar de todo o auto-controle, a fim de não se engalfinharem e rolarem pelo mato. Aparentemente, Kanon queria se infiltrar antes do tempo.

-Não aguento mais! Preciso-ir-ao-banheiro!

O mais velho, por sua vez, foi terminantemente contra.

-Agora não dá. _Faz nas calças_.

-O QUÊ!

Isso fez Kanon sair de seu esconderijo, se esgueirando pelo rochedo. Dançando, na verdade, tamanho era o desespero para fazer xixi. Não podia simplesmente arriar as calças ali e se aliviar; barulho e cheiro chamariam atenção. E, se alguém viesse, o imediato não queria ser pego tão..._exposto_. Saga deu um tapa (sem som) na própria testa, mas, resolveu continuar com o plano. De alguma forma.

Em sua empreitada, Kanon, fazendo o esforço duplo de ser discreto, e não molhar as calças, encontrou seu primeiro obstáculo.

-Oi, você, oi!

Foi tudo muito rápido. O pobre guarda reconheceu o rosto, ainda que limpo e sem sangue, do homem no cartaz de procurado. Felizmente, o imediato do Gemini foi rápido, nocauteando o marinheiro, antes que o mesmo soasse o alarme.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, o gêmeo rapidamente despiu-se, ficando momentaneamente apenas com sua cueca da sorte (e que sorte!), para, logo, calçar as botas, vestir a calça e o colete azul-escuro do uniforme de cabo da marinha. Também, prendeu os cabelos num rabo baixo, e enfiou o boné branco.

"Éh? Marinheiro por um dia..."

Gostando da idéia de brincar de 'oficial', Kanon quase mijou nas calças, quando começou a rir sozinho.

-Oi, você! - virou-se para o homem com o nariz quebrado, despido até às cuecas - Sabe onde é o banheiro?

Silêncio.

-Ooooi, to falando com você! Estou numa _emergência_, oi!

Só então percebeu que, havia batido um 'pouquinho' forte além da conta.

-Ops! Bem, de qualquer forma, obrigado pelo uniforme engomadinho.

Saga pensou em invadir a Oitava Divisão sozinho, mas, como não tinha, ao menos, uma planta do interior do lugar, havia chamado Kanon, pois aumentariam em duas vezes as chances de encontrarem o cobiçado mapa mais rápido. Infelizmente, Kanon, no momento, estava em outra importante missão, de caráter muito pessoal e urgente: _Encontrar o banheiro mais próximo_.

Quando os primeiros raios da aurora pintavam a dedo o céu de rosa, Saga julgou que era a hora perfeita de agir. Pegando um caminho oposto ao de Kanon, andou mais, até um dos rochedos na margem direita da DM 8. Nele havia um pequeno portão de ferro, e o pirata entrou por ele.

"Merda!"

Teve que usar de toda a sua força e elasticidade "Obrigado, Janet de Whiterilla!", para se encarapitar nas barras do teto e lá permanecer. Como hoje o mundo conspirava contra si, o dia muito quente e a força excessiva, fizeram gotas de suor caírem na cabeça de um dos marinheiros. Sorte, que o homem estava de boné.

Saga podia ter, simplesmente, derrubado os dois homens ali, e se vestido com um dos uniformes. Não o fez porque, estava procurando um outro tipo de marinheiro. "Alguém com patente maior. Um capitão seria ótimo." A idéia era se disfarçar de alto-oficial, a fim de penetrar com tranquilidade em todos os cômodos de Navarone. Desconfiava que o mapa pudesse estar em algum cofre secreto, na sala do comandante da fortaleza. Segurou o suspiro, ao ver os soldados indo embora. Resolveu que a melhor maneira de achar seu comandante, seria deslocando-se pela tubulação de ar.

"Hehehe, achei o comandante!"

Mesmo que as coisas estivessem indo bem, Saga estava frustrado.

"Por que, de todos os lugares, fui achar esse macaco _justamente _no banheiro?"

Após observar o grotesco espetáculo da natureza, e nausear-se com o cheiro que, na concepção do pirata, numa concentração certa podia ser usado como arma de destruição em massa...

-Aaaaaah, esse _curry _de ontem não me caiu bem!

...ele finalmente partiu para a ação, soltando o tampo do teto, e se jogando em cima do comandante que, coitado, nesse momento estava fechando o zíper da calça...

-AAAAAAH!...Mmmmmmmffff!

...e terminou sofrendo um _doloroso acidente_, sem condições de gritar, pois Saga o deixara de cuecas, amordaçara e amarrara, com eficiência aterradora. Trancou a porta do banheiro, sentou na pia, e encarou o comandante, com sua expressão séria (e assustadora). Não era lá grande esforço. Pelo rosto lívido do homem, presumiu que já havia se dado conta de que, era um refém de um dos Irmãos Demônio, em _sua _Navarone, usando a _sua _farda da Marinha!

-Pelo visto, já me reconheceu. Vamos fazer isso rápido e, o menos dolorido possível, certo, comandante?

O homem, cheio de fúria, ainda que despido e com dor, provou ser um tanto orgulhoso, ao estender as mãos atadas para frente, erguendo o dedo médio para o pirata. Saga sempre pensara que, os oficiais de marinha eram homens de boas maneiras. Que decepção...

-Isso não foi muito legal.

Saltou da pia e, com dor no coração, deu uma pisada no membro, previamente comprimido por um zíper.

-Parece que há um problema com sua cueca, _senhor comandante_...

O rosto do homem ficou roxo, e lágrimas já escorriam de seus olhos. Saga não era um sádico. Fazia o necessário. E foi, mesmo,, muito necessário. Se mexer com o orgulho do oficial não funcionara, mexa com o orgulho do homem.

-Podemos conversar agora, senhor?

"A marinha, ou o sexo gostoso de todas as noites, com minha esposinha fogosa?"

O homem assentiu freneticamente com a cabeça.

-Bom...Vamos direto ao ponto. O mapa do 'Tesouro dos Reis Mortos' ainda está aqui, certo?

Surpreso com a pergunta "_Como _esse pirata foi descobrir sobre _isso_?", o comandante demorou, mas, fez sinal de 'sim' com a cabeça.

-Hum... Está em sua sala, comandante?

Outro 'sim'.

-Num cofre?

'Não'

-Gaveta da mesa?

'Sim'

-Tem cadeado?

O homem se esforçou, e apontou para o bolso de sua jaqueta azul.

-Ah... - disse entendido - Obrigado pela cooperação, comandante.

Olhando para o espelho, fechou todos os botões até o pescoço, para cobrir a tatuagem. O oficial tinha cabelos curtos, e Saga enrolou o seu, enfiando-o dentro do quepe. Finalizou com óculos Raiban, de lente escurecida.

-E... comandante?

-Mfmfmfmf!

O gêmeo agachou-se, para poder olhar fixamente e, bem de perto, para o marinheiro.

-Sabe o que é mais interessante? A marinha se interessar por mapas do tesouro. Isso só prova que, essa tal ilha do Norte deve esconder um senhor tesouro. E, eu estou aqui para garantir que vocês jamais o peguem. - viu o refém se debatendo - Não fique assim, senhor. Considere isso como um _favor_. Tesouros são coisas de piratas. Marinheiros _não _procuram por tesouros... - riu alto, assustado o comandante - A Marinha não vai pegar o _meu _tesouro!

Passado o recado, saiu, de volta a toda sua costumeira placidez. Cinco minutos depois de xingar Saga até a próxima geração, o comandante da Oitava Divisão, finalmente, percebeu um brilho na pia. Aquilo era... uma faca?

Por que um pirata, depois de prender um comandante, o daria uma chance tão óbvia de contra-ataque? De repente, a ficha caiu.

"Aquele demônio... Ele quer que todos saibam da invasão!"

Saga, andando pra lá e pra cá, como se fosse o mais poderoso dos almirantes, tinha que refrear o riso, toda vez que um marinheiro o prestava continência, ou dizia: 'Bom dia, senhor'. Tudo no seu plano estava muito certo, mas, não podia deixar de sentir-se inquieto.

"Kanon está em algum lugar desse forte. É bom que você não seja pego, irmãozinho..."

Subitamente, lembrou-se de um segundo problema: "Ops! Esqueci de perguntar onde fica o quarto do comandante."

Agora, esse sim foi um impecilho _potencialmente catastrófico_.

"Kanon?"

Seu irmão, que usava um uniforme da marinha, quase derrubou Saga, ao abraçá-lo num corredor vazio.

-Kanon...você está..._chorando_?

Essa era uma visão rara. Do tipo impossível, mesmo. Só foi entender o que se passava quando olhou melhor para seu gêmeo; o rosto vermelho, veias saltando, e ele se mexia 'dançando', e segurando o meio das pernas.

-Não acredito que...

-Irmãozão, esse lugar é um _labirinto dos infernos_! Faz meia hora, desde que entrei e...e...NÃO ACHEI O BANHEIRO!

Kanon estava completamente aflito, e Saga ficou penalizado por seu irmãozinho. Resolveu deixá-lo, ao menos, desabafar.

-Eu fui na sala de roupa suja, nas docas, na cozinha e, até, na sala do comandante...

-Você... _sabe _onde é a sala do comandante? - os olhos de Saga arregalaram

-...Sim? - respondeu choroso

-Vem comigo, então.

-Espera, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro...AGORA! Não dá mais pra...- Ugh!-...seguraaaar!

-Okay, eu te levo ao banheiro. Eu tava lá ainda há pouco.

-Sério? - os olhos de Kanon brilharam de tanta alegria - _Eu te amo, irmãozão_!

Antes de Kanon guiar o irmão até a sala do comandante, Saga o guiou até o banheiro. Quando o gêmeo mais novo declarou que 'só falta um restinho', o capitão do Gemini o puxou pelo braço - e por pouco, não aconteceu o _segundo _acidente envolvendo zíperes naquela mesma manhã.

-Eles soaram o alarme!

-Eu sei, Kanon, vamos logo.

Graças a todos os deuses, o imediato sabia a localização exata da sala do comandante, que estava incrivelmente próxima. " Que burro!", pensou Saga, "Passei por ela duas vezes!". A tarefa de pegar o mapa foi rápida. O problema, foi na hora da saída estratégica.

-Peguem esses demônios!

-Eles estão com o mapa!

Os piratas do Gemini podiam dizer que, estavam aliviados, quando viram as figuras de seu capitão, e imediato, correndo na direção da praia...

-Eles estão aqui, finalmente!

...e mais de _duzentos _marinheiros atrás deles.

-Capitão... que diabos?

Era só o que podiam dizer. Ainda assim, o berro de Saga, já molhando os pés na beira do mar, chegou aos seus companheiros.

-DERRUBEM O MÁXIMO DE HOMENS QUE PUDEREM!

Agradecidos com a _gloriosa _ordem, eles fizeram. Havia sido um caos desde o soar dos alarmes e, piorou, quando o Gemini saiu detrás do rochedo, e começou a lançar tiros de canhão na direção dos marinheiros.

-_É o Gemini_! Estão usando os canhões! - exclamou um soldado

-Então - o comandante, antes feito refém, já estava de volta ao seu posto, ainda que sem camisa - vamos devolver os tiros! Homens, para o pátio! Canhões da rocha direita, e da esquerda! Vão! EU QUERO FOGO!

Não foi surpresa, quando o comandante recebeu a informação de que 'Canhões do pátio, inoperantes por sabotagem'. Viu o capitão e o imediato alcançarem o navio e, soube que, não importava com quantos canhões atirasse, eles tinham a vitória.

-Ei, gêmeos, vocês são demais! Vamos comemorar! - disse Saitomaru

-Ainda não. - respondeu o navegador - Temos que tirar o navio do alcance deles!

E, provando as palavras de Clauss, uma bala de canhão explodiu na água, bem rente ao lado esquerdo do navio.

-Movam seus traseiros preguiçosos, e tirem nosso Gemini daqui!

-_AYE, AYE, SENHOR_!

Não deu nem uma semana, e a notícia de que 'Irmãos Demônio atacaram a Marinha' se espalhou por todo o Leste do mundo, e um pouco além. Saga e Kanon tiveram as fotos trocadas. Eram bem semelhantes às anteriores, porém, com as caras 'limpas', sem todo aquele sangue. A marinha fazia questão de tornar seus rostos bem conhecidos. Abaixo do enorme 'WANTED', dos nomes 'Saga Irmão Demônio' em um, 'Kanon Irmão Demônio' em outro, estava a novidade que fez os olhos de todos os piratas do bando brilharem.

-Procurados..._Vivos ou mortos_.

-E a recompensa subiu! Jesus Cristo, quanto dinheiro!

87 milhões, para cada, era mesmo _muito _dinheiro, para piratas atuando no leste.

-Feliz por ter provocado a marinha, capitão?

-Muito.

O jornal havia especificado o motivo de tão absurdo aumento.

-Trinta milhões pela invasão.

-Dez milhões pelo roubo.

A sobrancelha de Saga arqueou, ao que ele leu a última linha do artigo.

-Sete milhões por ridicularizar uma sagrada instituição naval? Eu não ridicularizei uma instituição naval... _tanto assim_.

-Ah, isso foi Kanon, capitão. - ofereceu o médico - Quando, na fuga, ele abaixou as calças, e ficou mostrando essa bunda branca dele para os marinheiros!

-E eles pensaram que _eu _faria isso? - perguntou o capitão, horrorizado

-Vocês são _gêmeos_! Até eu me confundo, às vezes. _Como _eles iam saber a diferença?

"A minha bunda tem uma pinta! A dele, não!". O capitão achou melhor não dividir tal informação com os colegas.

-Agora entendi porque nossas recompensas são sempre iguais, Saga. Eles nunca sabem quem fez o quê e, na dúvida, culpam os dois. Poderia ter sido eu a orquestrar o maravilhoso plano, e você a mostrar a bunda! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

E essa foi a segunda vez que Saga tentou matar seu irmão mais novo.

**Tsuzuku**.

* * *

**Oie!**

Eu AMO esses gêmeos. Pronto, falei!^^ Bem, meu prólogo gigante está engrossando. E vocês já podem ver que a maldição, mencionada no trailer, e que será o 'plot' principal da fic, está começando a tomar corpo.

Com relação a esse 'background' dos gêmeos, tenho um anúncio para fazer: Eu já não aguento mais esperar para pôr os cavaleiros de ouro na fic. Por isso, dependendo da resposta de vocês em relação a este capítulo (oh, yeah, estou falando de reviews) eu vou fazer um capítulo seis longo, e introduzir a estória principal já no capítulo 7. A intenção inicial era no capítulo 8, mas, estou MUITO a fim de acelerar as coisas. Por isso, digam o que preferem nas reviews, okay?

Quanto ao capítulo, bem, enquanto os dourados não chegam, a gente vai se virando com os mais secundários de CDZ. Eu, particularmente, ri muito escrevendo esse capítulo. Desde às cenas com Jisty, até àquelas na invasão da base da Marinha. Outra coisa que, já havia dito capítulos atrás, mas, destaco novamente, é esse 'mundo' da fic. Já da pra ver que ele é BASTANTE extenso. E que Saga e Kanon, nascidos e criados no Leste, ainda vão encontrar muitos perigos em seu caminho. No próximo capítulo, haverá uma explicação política/geográfica definitiva desse mundo criado para a fic.

E só para finalizar...Perceberam que a relação dos gêmeos está sendo mostrada com mais profundidade? No próximo capítulo, os conflitos verdadeiros vão surgir!

REVIEWS, povo! Ando carente de reviews, nessa fic em particular, e por isso estou desavergonhadamente querendo saber se está tudo bem por aqui.

Ja ne

**Moon**

* * *

Sem palinha do próximo capítulo, pois ainda não sei se vou fazer apenas o capítulo 6, ou 6 e 7 num só. xDD


	7. No Topo do Mundo

**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

**No Topo do Mundo**

_Senhas para tesouros amaldiçoados podem ser bastante idiotas_

* * *

Depois que, Saga se recuperou do choque, e Kanon da tentativa de estrangulamento, por parte de seu mais velho, a tripulação pediu ao capitão que lhes mostrasse o mapa. Por que ele escondera aquele prêmio consigo, por mais de uma semana?

-Eu esqueci.

Há essa altura, o bando dos Irmãos Demônio, já nem podia mais, sequer, dizer que estava surpreso. Seu capitão mostrou o mapa.

-Crystal Island... - era o nome no papel

-Ela é mesmo o topo do mundo?

-É, sim, depende de como você vê. Pode ser o topo, ou o fim do mundo.

-Pólo Norte.

-Uma Ilha de Inverno.

O mundo todo era dividido em quatro partes: Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste. Ele não tem continentes. A geografia é de mar azul, e bilhões de ilhas. Umas grandes, isoladas; outras, fazendo parte de arquipélagos. Estima-se que, cinco milhões de ilhas ainda não foram descobertas, podendo ser habitadas, ou não. Dependendo de sua localização pelo globo, algumas ilhas desenvolvem-se de acordo com o clima. 'Crystal Island', por exemplo, é chamada de 'Ilha de Inverno' porque lá o sol não bate na maior parte do ano. Apenas três meses - de junho até agosto. Esse 'verão' permitiu que o lugar vivesse. Mesmo assim, lá nunca chove. As noites são escuras como um lago de piche. E os dias nunca são claros, apenas, de penumbra. Também existem as 'Ilhas de Verão', onde nunca faz frio. A cidade portuária de Kaizoku Port se localiza numa ilha assim.

-Cheiro de _aventura_... - disse Kanon, com prazer

-Cheiro de _problema_... - suspirou o médico

Enquanto uns pensavam nos perigos ocultos num lugar desses, outros babavam, sonhando com o tesouro.

-Ei, navegador - chamou Saga - Pega aquele mapa múndi pra mim.

Colocou seu grande mapa do mundo ao lado do pequeno mapa da Ilha. Apontou para o centro do maior.

-Vê algum problema? - perguntou o gêmeo, já sabendo a resposta

-Vejo um _arquipélago de problemas_, capitão.

Além das ilhas do Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste, havia o 'Arquipélago Central', bem no meio do mundo. Piratas viajam, e são eternamente caçados por todos os mares, porém, fazem de tudo para evitar a 'Central', assim chamada. Ali é território exclusivo da Marinha. O Quartel General está localizado lá. Desse lugar saem todas as ordens de prisão, execução, e seja lá o que for. Também é lotado de poderosos, altos oficiais.

Em resumo: o único lugar do mundo onde pirata nenhum pisa.

- E do jeito que os ventos estão... Estamos indo direto para eles - disse Clauss

-E nós não queremos isso. Temos que dar um jeito de chegar às ilhas do Norte, sem passar pela Central.

-Claro que podemos fazer isso, gaki. Vê? - apontou uma linha vermelha, desenhada à caneta, no mapa múndi - Nós, piratas, somos forçados a usar essa rota aqui. O que seria duas semanas de viajem, se torna um mês.

-Sem problemas. - Saga deu de ombros

-Ah, e não pense que, é só chegar na região norte, e tudo vai estar bem! Lá é onde começam seus problemas, gaki...

É sabido que, a _Região Leste _é a mais 'fraca' do planeta, sendo, assim, mais pacífica; sem nomes de grande expressão, tanto na marinha, quanto na facção pirata. Mesmo assim, as ilhas de lá são berço de algumas lendas piratas famosas.

Há uma divergência entre piratas, com relação a _Região Norte_. É o lugar de maior concentração de corsários em todo o planeta. Uns dizem querer distância dessa 'raça', enquanto outros acham bom 'esbarrarem' com um deles em seu caminho, para matar o infeliz, e deixar esses mares menos 'sujos'.

A _Região Sul _é o 'depósito do mundo'. Um lugar onde se encontram oficiais, piratas e corsários. Muitos piratas, aliás. O clima tropical favoreceu a proliferação de todo tipo de cultura. É um 'maravilhoso caos', como muitos descrevem.

E, por fim, a _Região Oeste_. Do outro lado do mundo é, definitivamente, território pirata. O clima, em geral, é muito parecido com o do leste. E as semelhanças param por aí. Não era à toa que o lugar era chamado de 'selva'. Lá é o local que põe todos os piratas que ousam cruzar aquela fronteira, à prova. Só os melhores dos melhores navegam, e sobrevivem lá.

-Olhe pelo lado bom, senhor Clauss - racionalizou o médico - Pelo menos, no Oeste não temos que nos preocupar com a marinha.

-Teoricamente, sim, mas, eles também têm suas bases por lá, ainda que, bem poucas. O verdadeiro problema é a minoria dos oficiais que ficam por lá. Eles são extremamente fortes. Arrisco dizer, mais fortes que os da Central.

-Faz sentido - refletiu Saga, com a mão no queixo - Se os piratas mais fortes do mundo estão concentrados lá, esses oficiais precisam...sobreviver.

-Acho que entendi... - começou Kanon, com a mesma (ou quase) expressão pensativa do irmão - Tudo o que temos que fazer é chutar os traseiros de todo mundo!

-Nosso imediato é um caso perdido - disse o músico

-Aye!

Depois de porem em pauta tudo o que precisava ser resolvido antes de rumarem para o norte, os piratas festejaram a fim de ficarem totalmente 'ruins'. Saga, um bêbado bastante lúcido, pegou seu navegador sentado nas escadas. O velho tinha uma expressão de total nostalgia - ou era o rum falando.

-Sabe, senhor Clauss, eu admiro o seu conhecimento desses mares...

O velho teve que sorrir. Capitão Saga não era um homem - um _gaki _- de desperdiçar elogios, assim. E, não era falsidade, não. Apenas...reserva. Ainda assim, sentia que havia uma pergunta pessoal pairando no ar.

-Obrigado, capitão.

Breve calma antes da tempestade.

-Okay... Onde, diabos, você aprendeu tudo o que sabe? Numa dessas ilhotas do leste é que não foi!

"Deus, perdoe o capitão, e sua sutileza de dar inveja a uma britadeira no asfalto..."

-Gaki, você precisa controlar mais essa sua maneira de...verbalizar as coisas. Se você fala assim com um pirata do Oeste, você será morto antes mesmo de perceber.

Isso não pareceu perturbar o jovem capitão, que seguiu obstinado em sua pergunta.

-É disso que falo, navegador! Se você sabe disso é porque, no mínimo, já esteve lá. Seja honesto comigo. Há quanto tempo você é pirata, velhote?

Bingo.

-Ja vi que vou ter que contar. Senta, Saga, senta...

O capitão sentou-se imediatamente.

-Eu comecei a velejar por esses mares quando tinha... uns vinte anos, eu acho. Não sei ao certo. Faz tanto tempo! - tomou um gole da garrafa - Hahahaha!

Saga tentou esconder o 'Uau' de sua expressão, com relativo sucesso.

-Eu saí das Ilhas do Sul, sozinho, mas, nunca quis ser capitão, não. Sabe por que muitos capitães caem no meio do caminho, gaki? É porque não _nasceram _para a coisa... -viu Saga bebendo de suas palavras, com avidez - Como eu dizia, eu estava nessa ilha do Sul...Como é mesmo o nome? Bem, não importa. O que vale é que foi lá onde conheci aquele homem; Shion.

-O 'Mestre'?

Okay. Não dava mais para esconder o 'uau' de seu rosto.

-A lenda viva. Mas, você sabe, ele não foi 'Mestre' desde sempre... Enfim, eu tinha vinte e cinco anos, quando era um mero aprendiz no navio dele, e de Dohko, claro. Outro homem formidável. Aqueles dois eram unha e carne, sabia?

-Eu e meu irmão conhecemos Dohko, o Dragon Slayer...

-Jura? Então, Dohko estava no _leste_? De todos os lugares? Hahahahaha! - mais rum para dentro- Por que será que não estou supreso?

-E depois? E depois?

Saga não era do tipo afoito (deixe isso para Kanon), mas, inferno, se essa não era uma puta oportunidade! Clauss, malandro de muitos anos, leu claramente a pergunta que o capitão não fez.

-Quer saber por que vim parar nesse fim de mundo, não é? Hahahaha! - essa conversa fazia o senhor Clauss rir muito além do normal. Bizarro - Aconteceu que, belo dia, deu um problema... - Algo dizia a Saga que o tal 'problema' não era nada pequeno - A tripulação se disbandou. Muitos piratas que, ainda estão por aí, uns fortes, outros meia-boca, já foram do nosso bando: nós éramos os '_Piratas de Espadas'_.

Um nome famoso e temido, que alcançou todas as partes do mundo. Em alguns lugares, eram amados como benevolentes reis; em outros, mais odiados que o próprio diabo. E, ainda havia um grande mistério envolvendo tanto capitão, quanto o seu imediato, assassino de dragões.

Clauss olhou o brilho sonhador nos olhos de Saga- e estavam _bem _longe da inocência. Era uma certeza firme. Como se, aquele gaki novato soubesse que, um dia, reinaria os mares do mundo; exatamente como Dohko e Shion. Deu um belo tabefe na cabeça de Saga.

-Ow, velhote!

-Pare de sonhar, gaki. Antes de pensar em conquistar o mundo, você precisa conseguir chegar ao Norte vivo.

Foi, aí, que Saga surpreendeu o navegador.

-Eu sei que não vai ser hoje, nem amanhã, nem daqui a dez anos. Mas, eu tenho muita sorte, senhor navegador.

-_Sorte_?

-Claro. Com minha mente, e a força do meu irmão, _ninguém _poderá nos parar.

O velho Clauss sorriu.

-Éh? Talvez...Você esteja certo, capitão.

Outro 'croque' na cabeça de Saga.

-Ai! E pra quê foi _essa_?

-Só pra garantir que entrou direito o juízo aí dentro, capitão. Só pra garantir...

O gêmeo prosseguiu em lançar um olhar mortal ao seu navegador, que riu.

* * *

-Os ventos estão diferentes, capitão. Isso é ótimo.

-Eu sei, eu sei...

Saga abraçava a si próprio, quando uma brisa gelada soprou. Com oito meses de jornada, eles seguiam na rota mais longa, pelo canto do mundo, a fim de chegarem às ilhas do Norte. Estavam há vinte e um dias no mar. A próxima terra, um pequeno arquipélago isolado na imensidão do oceano, que separava o leste do norte, só seria alcançada, com sorte, dentro de mais uma semana. O clima, antes tropical era, agora, temperado.

-Ainda vou ter que me acostumar com essa temperatura - resmungou Saga

-Daqui pra cima só piora, capitão.

-Aye, aye...Oi, Kanon! O que está fazendo com... _Ack_! Esse é nosso _único _mapa de Crystal Island?

-Sim. Por quê?

E Saga quase- _quase_- partiu para a terceira tentativa de matar seu irmãozinho, quando dito cujo, por um triz, não deixou o precioso mapa lhe escapar dos dedos, e ser levado pelo vento...

-Dá o mapa, irmãozinho - disse o mais velho, estendendo a mão para o papel velho e amarelado

-É que, achei ele esquisito...

-Ah, é?- cruzou os braços, levemente interessado

-Sim, sim... Parece a boca de uma caveira, olha!

Kanon não estava errado. O mapa que Saga havia roubado dos marinheiros era um desenho perfeito da parte inferior de um crânio. E bem no meio daquele dente canino esquerdo superior, havia uma mancha negra muitíssimo destacada; a marca do tesouro.

-Verdade. Será que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

-Capitão, só digo uma coisa: - suspirou Clauss- Nada é impossível nesses mares.

* * *

Onze meses. O ar era frio. De noite, a tal ponto, que saía aquelas 'fumacinhas' da boca; o que provou-se uma diversão para Kanon. A passagem pelo arquipélago, de nome Sweden, foi, basicamente, tranquila. Muitos dos piratas que paravam por lá para estocar não queriam arrumar confusão com uma turminha de novatos. Ainda mais, sendo eles os já tão falados, até o meio Norte, 'Irmãos Demônio'. Parte, porque não queriam 'atrasos'; parte, por medo de perderem para dois gakis que, juntamente com seu bando, humilharam uma Base Leste Naval.

Tudo muito tranquilo até pisarem, de fato, em sua primeira ilha do norte.

-Eu, que estava dando uma simples volta pela cidade, para resolver uns negócios... me bato com um dos irmãos da famosa dupla de 'Demônios do leste'! Mamamamamah!

"O que o velho Clauss havia dito, mesmo, sobre o norte?", tentava lembrar Kanon, enquanto dava uma boa olhada naquele _armário_, com o triplo de seu tamanho.

-Ah, já sei! Você é um corsário! Eu sou Kanon.

Dito gigante quase deixa cair seu machado. Então, esse era o famoso Kanon, Irmão Demônio? Um _nanico que mal saiu das fraldas_.

-Corsário? Sim. - sorriu ameaçador- Mais conhecido como o gigante, _Thor_!

Kanon não era tão observador quanto Saga, verdade. Contudo, seus anos de vida bandida o levaram a conviver com muitos babacas arrogantes. Kanon, mesmo, sabia ser um deles. Logo, ele sabia detectar muito bem a arrogância desses outros babacas arrogantes. E a segunda melhor coisa dessa vida...é baixar à crista deles na marra!

-Você pode ser Thor, ou a merda que quiser. Quando eu terminar com você...não vai nem lembrar seu nome!

'Os gêmeos nasceram sem noção de perigo' era senso comum dentro do Gemini. Mesmo assim, ninguém da tripulação esperava que, o imediato viesse com uma dessas, quando dissera que ia 'experimentar o vinho de Hellsink' (ilha do norte onde haviam acabado de aportar).

-Óh, meu deus.

O músico sentiu a _extrema _necessidade de apontar um pequeno fato a seu imediato.

-Isso é grande, mas, não é um _barril de vinho_, Kanon!

A bem da realidade, Kanon parecia uma formiguinha arranjando briga com um gavião. Thor era, em todos os níveis, grande. Alto, corpo largo, espadaúdo, pés grandes, cabelos brancos imensos (parcialmente escondidos numa espécie de elmo), e mãos gigantes segurando um machado que, num golpe só, sabe-se lá deus o estrago que possa causar. E, o corsário ainda tinha uma risada esquisita - Mamamamamah!- que só piorava as coisas. Não importava o quão forte e atlético Kanon aparentasse, na frente de Thor ele era tão...pequenininho. Parecia uma criança. Gravidade essa acentuada, por causa do sorrisão safado - e _Idiota_- que ele mantinha em seu rosto.

Pensem em algo como..._Davi e Golias, num universo paralelo_.

-Eu sei, eu sei - disse o gêmeo mais novo- Parece mais o abominável homem das neves!

-O QUÊÊÊÊ!

Quando os trinta e poucos homens pensaram "já era", o machado enorme de Thor chocou-se com a porta da loja- mandando metade da mesma pelos ares.

-Woah...

-O Kanon ta morto! EI, CADÊ AQUELE GAKI!

Não era, apenas, o bando pirata que estava perdido. Thor achava que tinha acertado em cheio o novato, mas, quando os pedaços de madeira e vidro voaram, e a poeira dissipou...nem sinal de Kanon.

-Oi, criatura das neves!

-Aí está você, inseto!

Lançou o machado contra dois galões de água no teto de uma pequena pensão, os quais Kanon encontrava-se encarapitado em cima. Mais uma vez, outro golpe desperdiçado.

-Fraquinho, fraquinho! Só sabe fugir!

-E você não acerta uma!

Os homens e mulheres do Gemini observavam, horrorizados, à cena que se desenrolava bem diante de seus olhos. Era como uma maluca caçada de gato e rato.

-_Capitão_!

-Sim? - disse Saga, acabando de chegar ali, com um barril nas mãos - Vocês já experimentaram o vinho de Hellsink? - sentou no chão, calmo e plácido, virando o barril de bebida goela abaixo- Aaaaaaar! - viu que a tripulação o encarava como se estivesse vestido de noiva. Que raios? - Algum problema?

-Capitão idiota! Seu irmão está lá, em cima dos telhados! Ele vai morrer!

Saga olhou atravessado para o atirador. "Você vai ver quem é o idiota depois...". Mas, resolveu continuar calmo e plácido em seu lugar. Estava de muito bom humor hoje. Depois de quase um mês cercado de um mar frio, havia desembarcado numa Ilha do Norte. Logo, logo, chegaria em Crystal Island, e- ah!- o vinho desse lugar era tão doce...

-Capitão!

-Hum?

-Seu irmão...

-Ah, eu já vi.- levantou-se e acenou para onde Kanon estava; ele havia acertado um golpe de espada no braço de Thor- OI, IRMÃOZINHO, VÊ SE NÃO MORRE TÃO CEDO!

E foi prontamente respondido com um 'VAI SE CATAR, SAGA!'

À tripulação restou apenas olhar- muito embasbacados para articularem qualquer coisa. A luta prosseguia com muita destruição, além de tremenda desvantagem para Kanon, que continuava desviando. O gêmeo acertara apenas um corte superficial no braço, e perna, do gigante, e já estava suando, apesar do clima frio, com o corpo coberto de hematomas e cortes, e a roupa rasgada. E, essa não era a pior parte.

-Ugh!

Apertou a ferida profunda, bem na cintura. Um pedaço de vidro do tamanho de um pé estava alojado ali. A cada movimento que fazia, ele enterrava e se remexia em sua carne. A dor era...

"Caralhooooooooooooooooooooo!"

..._muito grande_. Queria gritar e chorar; muito. Queria colo. Queria um médico e uma enfermeira gostosa de brinde e, principalmente, queria Saga ao seu lado, dizendo coisas como 'Seja forte, irmãozinho, afinal, temos o mesmo sangue de demônio em nossas veias', ou ainda o simples 'Vai ficar tudo bem...'.

-Cansei de ver piratas como você, inseto. Falam, falam, e se acham os reis do mundo! Se não passar daqui, não vai nem chegar do outro lado. Você não merece o nome de pirata!

Kanon prostrou-se, com as mãos segurando o estômago. Sentiu aquele gosto meio adocicado, meio metálico familiar, e logo vomitou o sangue.

Queria mesmo chorar. Mas, do que adiantaria? Nada ia mudar. O corsário continuaria vivo e, com certeza, entregaria todo o bando para a Marinha. Se Kanon, que era o mais forte, já estava praticamente comprando sua passagem só de ida pro inferno... Que chance _eles _tinham?

"Não...Tenho que me levantar. Não posso desistir._ Esse é meu jeito pirata_!", pausou, "Eeeei, que pensamento mais 'Shounen Jump' esse que eu lancei. Devo estar mesmo na hora da morte, hehehe..."

-Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahah!

Ninguém entendeu porque, de repente, o gêmeo mais novo começou a rir como se tivesse ouvido a piada mais engraçada da história. Mas, devido as fortes dores, a gargalhada insana foi interrompida por uma série de tosses.

A tripulação continuava imóvel. Até Thor, que preparava seu machado para o golpe final, parou estupefato.

-Qual é a graça, moleque?- o gigantão grunhiu, impaciente

-Você não é muito inteligente, ne?- zombou o ferido- Eu quero dizer, quem é você pra falar de mim? VOCÊ É UMA MERDA DE CORSÁRIO!- ofegou, tossiu, cuspiu mais sangue- VOCÊ SE VENDEU, SEU CACHORRO NA COLEIRA!

-CACHORRO?- ecoou Thor, furioso com as palavras e sorriso jocoso de Kanon

-Oh, foi mal, cachorro não...GORILA ALBINO!

O insulto pareceu 'ligar' algum botão no cérebro de Thor.- e isso não tem _nada _haver com as brincadeiras na escola- Seu rosto rosado tornou-se da cor de um tomate; os olhos injetados de ódio.

-EU TE MATO, INSETO!

Foi com tudo, rodando o machado e acertando o mesmo em Kanon- _quase_. O gêmeo desviou, saltou rápido como uma lebre, do chão para o muro, do muro para o telhado e, finalmente, na altura desejada, cravou sua espada...

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!

...no olho direito de Thor.

Os queixos de todos os tripulantes foram ao chão. Mas, esse já não é mais um fato que valha à pena mencionar na narrativa.

A pedrinha que Davi acertou na testa de Golias, é a espada que Kanon enfiou no olho de Thor.

O gigante segurava o olho, urrando de dor e pintando metade do rosto de vermelho. Era um verdadeiro ogro do norte. Infelizmente, esse monstro estava longe de cair, e o pirata, por sua vez, estava estendido ao chão; olhos pesados, ameaçando fecharem.

-KANON!

Alguém do bando gritou e, quando o músico, furioso, partira para cima de Saga, que mantinha o barril (agora vazio) ao seu lado, o capitão olhava fixamente para a imagem extremamente preocupante do irmãozinho. Seus olhos estreitos; a expressão indecifrável. Ainda assim, percebeu o soco do companheiro chegando, e quase quebrou a mão dele ao segurá-lo. Levantou abruptamente, pegando todos desprevenidos. Olhar ainda mais estreito, lendo mentes e consumindo almas.

-Ninguém...- começou num tom baixo, grave e, de repente, sua voz escalou- NINGUÉM VAI SAIR DO LUGAR! ESSA LUTA É DE KANON! SE ALGUÉM INTERFERIR...MANDO DIRETO PRO INFERNO!

Medo.

Esse era Saga, o Irmão Demônio, defendendo seu irmãozinho com unhas, dentes, e ameaças bem feitas. Mesmo que tudo isso fosse para deixá-lo morrer numa luta, se assim o destino quisesse. Até o grande Thor (ainda se recuperando do golpe no olho) tremeu diante daquela tremenda aura de autoridade- e fúria.

"Os gakis...estão se saindo muito bem.", pensou Clauss, abrindo uma garrafinha de rum que sempre tinha no bolso, "Vai ser um desperdício se morrerem aqui... Ôh, vida, por que o rum _sempre _acaba?"

Silêncio total. A cidadezinha havia sido evacuada no momento em que seus pacatos habitantes avistaram um corsário e um pirata se encarando.

"Dói...Sono...Sono...". Além de todas as outras coisas, Kanon queria uma cama aonde pudesse dormir. Acontece que, piratas não podem se dar ao luxo de dormir no meio de uma luta. "Eu sou pirata! E vou mostrar pra esse grandalhão!" O mais engraçado, é que há pouco tempo atrás, se alguém dissesse a Kanon que ele daria um bom pirata, o infeliz ia, provavelmente, terminar com um nariz quebrado. Mas, foi Saga quem enxergou à frente. Leu na alma do irmãozinho aquilo que nem ele próprio tinha consciência.

Com dificuldade, ergueu-se do chão, vendo que o gigantão já havia se recuperado. O Irmão Demônio pegou sua espada, agora vermelha de sangue.

"Tem algo diferente nesse folgado...", receou Thor. Kanon estava..._sorrindo_? Provavelmente, deve ter enlouquecido de vez. É comum certas pessoas, prestes a sofrerem mortes violentas, perderem a razão. O medo sempre fala mais alto.

Kanon jogava a espada de uma mão para a outra, com habilidade. Tinha o corpo retesado, como uma besta esperando o momento certo do bote. Fazia um jogo de pés rápido e sorria aquele seu sorriso, mais safado do que nunca, e com uma nuance de crueldade. Incrível como ele já não parecia mais... _tão _pequenino. Mesmo assim, Thor, que não quis perder tempo, lhe acertou um soco no estômago, fazendo Kanon voar, quebrando duas paredes pelo caminho. O punho enorme do gigante pegou no centro do abdomen, o tirando o ar, as forças e, por causa do tamanho, alcançando a ferida na cintura, enterrando mais o vidro ali.

Até Saga baixou a cabeça com o urro de dor que saudou seus ouvidos. Mas, como ordem do capitão, ninguém moveu um músculo. Segundos depois, quando Thor já cantava vitória, um pedaço enorme de concreto (parte da parede quebrada) voou em sua direção. Obra de Kanon, que reapareceu no meio dos escombros e da poeira, ensanguentado, mas com os pés firmes no chão. O corsário, por pouco, conseguiu desviar do objeto, mas estava cada vez mais desconfortável com aquela luta.

Era como se, à medida que a luta ficava mais perigosa, Kanon ficava mais motivado.

"Demônio..."

Aquela criatura das trevas que, com todas as feridas suportadas pelo seu corpo, continuava sorrindo. Queria continuar lutando.

"Óh, não vou deixar. Isso acaba agora, ou não me chamo Thor!"

Kanon, escorado atrás de uma pedra, esperou o golpe do machado vir. Bem perto. Thor estava perto. Viu o sangue que manchava todo o lugar- _seu sangue_. Viu, e ouviu, a arma do gigante rodando no ar- _tão claramente_. Ouviu o vento em seus cabelos e, jurava, podia ouvir o mar daqui.

Gargalhou alto- de assustar- ao perceber que seu coração batia- Calmo.

"Que diabos?"

Foi quando o corsário chegou à centímetros de seu rosto. Viu a pele branca de neve, e quase podia ouvir o sangue que viajava loucamente por baixo dela, canalizado por aquela veia específica e exaltada.

Ora, Kanon sempre foi o mais sensitivo da dupla de irmãos, mas, esse despertar estava em outro nível. Sentia-se como um animal.

"Sangue..."

Era tudo o que aquele lutador natural queria. Sangue é vida.

"Agora!"

Não houve som algum, exceto o de um corpo gigante indo ao chão. A garganta de Thor havia sido cortada de um lado ao outro. De repente, tudo meio que voltou ao normal. Aquela atmosfera da luta havia desvanecido, e tudo o que restou foram seus companheiros, comemorando. Havia, também, quem atirasse para o alto. Finalmente, achou seu irmãozão, Saga...com expressão indecifrável. Mas, Kanon sabia melhor.

"_Irmãozão_!"

Caminhou, com muita dificuldade, até seu bando.

-Senhor imediato, comigo, _agora_!- era o médico, aflito

O gêmeo mais novo apenas ergueu às mãos para o céu, sorriu largamente, e berrou:

-YEAH! É CAMPEÃÃÃAAAOOO!

E prontamente desmaiou.

Após o sonoro coro de 'IDIOTA!', o médico cuidava do Irmão Demônio, sob olhar atento, e enervante, do capitão.

-Ainda não consigo entender porque Saga permitiu isso.- confessou o atirador

- Quem sabe?- Clauss deu um sorriso enigmático- Deve ser _coisa de irmãos gêmeos_...

* * *

O, agora chamado assim, 'Duelo da llha Hellsink', como não podia deixar de ser, repercutiu; muito. No boca a boca, e nos jornais, todos só sabiam falar do 'Irmão Demônio Kanon', um novato do leste, que derrotou um corsário; o gigante Thor. Falaram, também, da frieza do capitão Saga.

Um lutador formidável; um líder implacável.

Dessa vez, somente a recompensa de Kanon subiu. Novos 110 milhões.

-Não foi uma coisa ruim.- refletiu o músico, enquanto afinava um tambor- Agora, somos muito mais respeitados.

-Sim...Mais odiados também.

Eles sabiam que iam confrontar um _deles _alguma hora. Só não esperavam que fosse tão cedo. Corsários eram fortes demais, e derrotar um deles não era como derrotar um bando inteiro do leste. Eles estavam em outro nível. Agora, não eram mais um grupinho de novatos suicidas. Eles eram os piratas dos Irmãos Demônio.- _Não os subestimem_!

* * *

Depois daquela luta, Kanon nadou na inconsciência por uma semana difícil, repleta de febres e tremedeiras. Saga não saiu de seu lado nem um minuto.

-Como cuida, ne?

-Saga é irmão mais velho. Eu suponho que irmãos mais velhos fazem isso...

No dia em que o imediato acordou, suas primeiras palavras foram 'comida', 'rum' e 'por que eu pareço uma múmia?', ao ver-se enfaixado dos pés à cabeça. Foi quando Clauss entrou sozinho em seu quarto.

-Como se sente?

-Pior do que um pedaço de bosta pisado. Dói tudo!

Clauss apenas riu da desgraça do outro.

-Eu, sinceramente, achei que você fosse morrer, gaki...Vaso ruim não quebra.

-Oi, oi!

-Relaxa...- estendeu as mãos, apaziguador- Só quero fazer uma pergunta. Você sabe por que seu irmão não te ajudou na luta?

A expressão confusa do imediato dizia tudo.

-Mas, meu irmãozão me ajudou! Eu ouvi muito bem quando ele gritou para vocês não entrarem na briga. Saga não é de gritar assim.

-Eu sei, mas, você sabe que não foi isso que eu perguntei, gaki.

-_To falando a verdade_!- exclamou o rapaz, já irritado com a insistência- Se meu irmão entra, ou deixa qualquer um de vocês entrarem na minha luta, eu sou capaz de matá-lo.

O tom de Kanon tornara-se extremamente sério nessa última sentença.

-Ôh?

- E Saga faria a mesma coisa no meu lugar. Olha, senhor Clauss, eu sei que não sou o que as pessoas consideram um 'bom homem'; meu irmão, também não. Acha o quê? Que viramos bandidos só por sermos piratas? Óh, não... Nos chamam de demônios desde garotos, e não sem motivo. Somos demônios e sabemos isso. _Amamos _isso.- seus olhos brilharam de convicção-Se estamos hoje aqui é porque...Whiterilla era pequena demais pra nós dois. Saga quer o mundo; eu quero ser o mais forte. É simples assim.

Clauss, ainda mais intrigado, passou a olhar aquela 'múmia' mais atentamente.

-Mas, mesmo sendo bandidos, em Whiterilla, ou no mundo todo, nós sempre tivemos uma regra: não interferir na luta do outro.

-Esse é um pensamento muito ingênuo nesses mares, gaki...

-Não interessa!- rugiu- _A luta de Saga é a luta de Saga; minha luta é minha luta_. Isso nunca vai mudar.

-Mas, eu já vi vocês dois se unindo contra um só adversário, e muito covardemente, devo acrescentar.

Essas palavras fizeram Kanon sorrir como um garotinho.

-Porque aquela era _nossa _luta, velhote! Entendeu? Se Saga estivesse comigo no momento em que decidi lutar com o gorilão, nós o derrotaríamos unindo nossas forças, como irmãos que somos. Mas, como eu cheguei primeiro, a luta acabou ficando pra mim...

Era uma lógica simplória. Aleatória. _Burra_. Maluca. Porém, compreensível.

"Acho que estou começando a entender essa 'coisa de irmãos' entre os dois..."

-E velhote?

-Hum?

-Eu sei que não sou o biscoitinho mais brilhante do pote, mas, não pense que estou procurando uma morte fácil. Aquele...Thor...era forte, mas, só tinha tamanho, mesmo. Se fosse outro verdadeiramente poderoso, eu poderia estar morto, agora. Eu não vou ficar desse jeito que estou; fraco. Eu vim para o mar por causa disso, sabe? _Eu vou ser forte_! E meu irmão está pensando nisso, agora, embora por razões diferentes.

Fez-se um breve silêncio. Talvez, de reflexão. Muito provavelmente, de espanto. Era sempre estranho ver Kanon falando sério.

-Seu irmão sofreu vendo você naquele dia, gaki.

-Eu sei. Mas, Saga é durão. E irmão mais velho. E o nosso capitão.

Palavras soltas que não pareciam fazer sentido, mas, que o velho Clauss captara claramente. Na verdade, ele sempre soube. Só precisava confirmar se era pura arrogância dos inexperientes, ou dois piratas de valor nascendo ali no Gemini.

"Foi um teste. O imediato que deu seu sangue; o capitão, irmão mais velho, que teve a força para assistir tudo isso...", sorriu para si próprio, "Éh? Acho que Kanon não lutou sozinho, afinal."

Do outro lado do navio, Saga refletia, encarapitado na bela carranca, a qual consistia de dois rostos: um sereno e sério, outro com um sorriso profano. Como velhos hábitos nunca morrem, seu instinto de ladrão havia decidido que era uma boa idéia 'limpar' o cadáver de Thor naquele dia. Achara dinheiro, e algo muito melhor...

-Mapa interessante...Só preciso saber de onde...

* * *

Passou-se ainda mais um tempo, antes de Saga anunciar a partida para Crystal Island. O navio estava equipado com mais canhões; simples, duplos e triplos. A tripulação derrotou mais alguns piratas. A recompensa de Saga, o capitão, cérebro por trás de todos os movimentos, também escalara, igualando-se a de Kanon, mais uma vez. Cada um com 110 milhões de dracmas por suas cabeças.

Tornou-se comum, também, os tripulantes flagarem os irmãos treinando juntos; cada vez mais rigorosos. Saga crescia em agilidade e elegância; Kanon em força e objetividade.

Eles saíam na neve, sem camisas, e lá ficavam imóveis, praticando aquilo que suas mentes concebiam como 'meditação'. Lutavam com as espadas afiadas; no sol e na tempestade. Socavam madeiras e pedras, até que as mesmas quebrassem. O objetivo inicial era de fazê-las virar pó.

Houve um dia em que lutaram no convés, e o destroçaram.

-Estou envergonhado.- disse o capitão, num raríssimo rompante de humildade- Esse navio é nossa arma, casa, e um de nós. Não pode haver piratas do Gemini sem um Gemini. Ninguém nunca mais vai lutar aqui. A não ser nas batalhas com inimigos, claro. E meu irmão, e eu, vamos pagar o concerto, senhor mecânico.

O que, para Kanon, era um verdadeiro _sacrifício_. Ele devia a tudo e todos, e _nunca _conseguia ficar com dinheiro por muito tempo no bolso.

-Aye!

Uma vez o navio pronto, eles partiram com direção ao extremo norte do globo.

-F-Friiiiioo- foi a única coisa que o atirador conseguiu pronunciar

-Aye. Isso quer dizer que estamos quase lá. Capitão!

-Navegador.

Trocaram apenas um olhar significativo. Clauss, de receio, pois queria muito que Saga desistisse do tesouro amaldiçoado. O gêmeo mais velho, por sua vez, tinha o brilho do desafio no olhar. Cada vento que soprava, sentia-se mais perto do tesouro. O pior de tudo, é que não era apenas riqueza em si o que atraía Saga.

"É o mar. O poder que somente o homem do mar pode obter..."

O primeiro passo...era o tesouro de Crystal Island. Era pisar no desconhecido e botar às maõs naquilo que nenhum homem teve coragem, ou conseguiu. Contudo, Saga tinha que reconhecer, estava muito grato pelas 'meditações' na neve. Aqui, já não neva mais, porém, a brisa é um sopro quase _nocivo_; agride os nervos. A falta quase total de sol torna as águas eternamente negras. De um lado, e de outro, tudo o que se vê são imensos blocos de gelo flutuando.

-É uma visão de tirar o fôlego.

-Verdade, irmãozinho...

O gêmeo mais velho observou o silêncio mórbido que tomava conta de todo o bando. Talvez, fosse o clima gélido daquele lugar inóspito. Como não podia deixar de ser, não havia um só membro daquele grupo sem jaquetas e sobretudos pesados.

"Féh! Até parece que o problema é _apenas _o frio..."

Todos estavam parados no convés. Uns nos degraus, ou no corrimão das escadas; a maioria debruçada na amurada. Olhos fixos no mar negro que os chamava para a morte; ou nas rochas brancas gigantes que caçoavam da insignificância desse mero grupo de piratas; insetos; humanos.

O mundo é feito de relatividade. Em certas ilhas, os gêmeos já eram bem considerados e temidos como infames demônios do mar. Já neste lugar...

"Somos nada."

E o pensamento, por si só, já foi suficiente para mandar uma corrente elétrica de medo por todo o corpo de Saga. Depois disso, o capitão sorriu.

"Somos nada..._ainda_."

Porque estavam chegando cada vez mais perto de seu surreal- amaldiçoado, como seja- tesouro.

-Capitão! A entrada é essa.

-Aye, aye...

Nada mais apropriado do que uma minúscula fenda de água negra, ladeada pelos maiores blocos de gelo que existiam. Um fiorde, tão comprido e afunilado, que era impossível ver aonde ia dar. Era realmente como adentrar nas profundezas.

"Só há um jeito de descobrir...", Saga refletia, efetivamente escondendo sua ansiedade

-Uma vez li num livro, que dizia que a entrada para o mundo dos mortos é assim.

-Cuidado para não esbarrar em alguma alma penada, então!

Não sabiam se navegaram metros ou milhas. Atravessar o fiorde implicava em perder-se no tempo e no espaço. Eventualmente, chegaram ao fim dele, e ao começo da ilha.

-Uau! Olhem só para _isso_!

A exclamação não era sem motivo. Quem diria que aquela fenda, mais profunda do que os decotes das belas piratas da tripulação, iria dar neste...paraíso gelado?

As cores eram poucas e frias: azul, verde, violeta e cinza.

Crystal Island, como escrito no mapa, começava numa praia. O céu era de azul escuro, mesmo que fosse de manhã. O oceano também, com suas águas se movendo graciosas, sem um indício de violência, dando a impressão de que diamantes dançavam na superfície do mar. O chão da praia parecia uma forma menos sólida de neve; em grãos. E bem à frente do grupo, a mais exótica floresta se impunha, majestosa.

As folhas grandes eram de um verde apagado, como se estivessem por baixo de uma capa fina, translúcida, de gelo. As flores de pétalas largas eram violeta, brancas, ou azuis, ou uma fusão de duas ou três dessas cores.

Todo aquele lugar parecia...flutuante, vaporoso, branco demais. _Fantasmagórico_; essa é a palavra.

-Agora, esse é o lugar mais bisonho que eu já vi!- exclamou Kanon, maravilhado

-Sim, mas, também é lindo.

- Eu não sei de vocês...- comentou o músico- Mas, eu sinto como se alguém estivesse _observando _a gente.

Após dez minutos de 'oooohs' e 'aaaahs', Saga resolveu movimentar a tripulação, pegando o mapa do bolso, e lembrando a todos de que esse estranho lugar guarda um tesouro inimaginável.

O caminho foi extremamente tranquilo.

-Oi, Saga, _ooooi_...

-Que é, Kanon? Por que você está sussurrando?

-Eu vi uma coisa _transparente _andando pela floresta.

Nem _tão _tranquilo assim.

-Uma coisa transparente?

-Era uma pessoa, Saga, eu vi! Era um espírito, tenho certeza; transparente daquele jeito...Esse lugar é mal assombrado. Irmãozão, melhor sairmos da ilha...

Um vento forte passou ali, como para enfatizar as palavras do imediato dos Irmãos Demônio. Até Saga sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável.

-O-okaaay...- titubeou o capitão- Que mal há em ser um pouquinho transparente? Muitas coisas são meio transparentes! Como os saquinhos plásticos de supermecado.

Kanon olhou para o irmão com _aquela _cara.

-Você sabe o que dizem de coisas transparentes, Saga? Nada transparente precede coisas boas. É como corridas de cavalo, ou feijões apimentados. Aliás, a ilha ta infestada! Já vi três. Se eu ver mais um, vou fazer um despejo nas minhas calças.

-Deixa de ser dramático, irmãozinho. Está com medo de chegar até o tesouro, e fica aí inventando desculpas. Essas coisas que você vê não são espíritos e... Desde quando você vê gente morta?

-Eu não vejo!- exasperou o imediato- _Esse _é o problema! Tenho certeza que tem haver com a ilha.

Eles não sabiam, mas, existem lugares nesse mundo que possuem as chamadas "densidades espirituais". Devido à forças misteriosas agindo sobre determinadas ilhas, as pessoas podem sentir as presenças das almas que não foram nem para o paraíso, nem para o inferno. Pessoas com alta sensibilidade, no entanto, podem até chegar ao ponto de ver essas almas errantes. Para finalizar, Crystal Island é a ilha de maior densidade espiritual do mundo.

Poderia ser chamada de _mal assombrada_. Mas, isso é um tabu.

-Você está paranóico. Não há nada de errado com a- de repente, Saga empalideceu. Depois de revirar os olhos para todos os lados, voltou a falar- Ser t-trans-transparente não é um p-pro-problema. Nessa época do ano, até mesmo alguns po-po-políticos fingem serem transparentes.

Kanon arregalou os olhos.

-Você viu! Agora mesmo! Eu vi que você viu! Aquela...mulher esquisita e transparente.

-Eu não vi nada. Aquilo?- o mais velho bufou, fingindo deboche, e cruzando os braços no peito- Eu pensei que fosse...uma mulher muito branca perdida na ilha.

-Mentira! Quão disposto você está em convencer a si próprio de que ela não é um espírito? Você é um _idiota_, Saga.

Ninguém chama Saga de idiota e sai ileso. Kanon nunca havia chamado o mais velho disso, muito menos de maneira tão genuinamente ofensiva. Talvez, esse fosse o motivo da breve...raiva que sentiu do mais novo.

Nenhum membro da tripulação percebeu às auras alteradas de Saga e de Kanon. Exceto, é claro, o super experiente Clauss. Cascudo de muitos mares, conhecia muito bem as pessoas, e reconhecia imediatamente um atrito quando via um.

Ele esperava que ficasse apenas naquele pequeno atrito. Esperava que tudo desse certo; que não houvesse motivo de briga entre aqueles irmãos tão unidos. Mas, havia o medo da maldição, e o fato de que o olhar de Kanon havia ganhado uma nuance de veneno. Isso era novo. O Imediato era idiota? Sim. Violento? Um depravado? Obviamente. Em última análise, um total bárbaro? Com certeza. Porém, era um tanto..._inocente _à sua maneira. Mesmo que roubasse, destruísse e matasse, sem pesos na consciência, o fazia porque era, de fato, a única coisa que sabia fazer nessa vida. Não por motivos baixos como ressentimentos, vingança, ou coisas do gênero. Faltava àquela real semente da discórdia ser plantada em seu coração.

Parecia que, agora, já não faltava mais.

E tinha que ser, justamente, com seu irmão mais velho Saga? Aquele que jamais admitiria uma insubordinação, mesmo vinda de seu querido irmãozinho?

Dizem que Crystal Island não possui, apenas, um tesouro amaldiçoado. Muitos piratas, que conhecem esses mares à fundo, falam que essa ilha fantasmagórica tem o poder de trazer à tona o pior de cada ser humano.

-Chegamos.- anunciou Saga

Após uma longa, extremamente silenciosa, caminhada por toda a densa floresta, os piratas esperavam encontrar tudo, exceto mais árvores esquisitas.

-Achei que estávamos procurando por algo mais..._específico_? Como um templo, ou uma estátua?- comentou o músico, que vinha do norte, e já ouvira falar do famoso tesouro de Crystal Island

-Deixa de ser cabeça oca, homem!- rosnou Saitoumaru- É óbvio que o tesouro está aqui. Só precisamos cavar. Porque acha que trouxemos todas essas pás e enxadas?

E assim fizeram. Tiraram os casacos e arregaçaram as mangas. Em questão de minutos, até mesmo o frio de Crystal Island transformou-se num familiar, aconchegante calor dos corpos em movimento. Estavam na marca certa do tesouro, e achá-lo seria apenas questão de tempo.

Quase ninguém reparou na figura de Kanon. Ainda agasalhado, o gêmeo limitou-se a sentar numa tora no chão, e cruzar os braços, numa clara mostra de rebelião. Pessoas como o senhor Clauss, e o próprio Saga, já haviam notado, porém nada disseram.

Depois das piadas, e do ânimo inicial, tudo o que se ouviu por ali foram os sons ritmados das pás cavando, e da terra, que tinha cor de neve, se acumulando em montes. Só mesmo um tesouro dessa magnitude para fazer calar aquele bando de bárbaros, que eram os piratas dos Irmãos Demônio. A seriedade pintada naqueles rostos que, geralmente, só davam lugar para sorrisos de alegria ou perversidade.

Uma imagem surreal.

- Sabe quando você corre num sonho? Corre, corre e nunca chega lá?- comentou um tripulante, com respiração pesada, e limpando com a parte interna do braço uma gota grossa de suor escorrendo em sua testa- Aqui é a mesma coisa! A gente cava, cava, e tudo o que achamos é mais terra branca esquisita. _Nada de tesouro_!

O estado cansado de todas aquelas pessoas diziam o quanto aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Saga nem precisou procurar o relógio redondo em seu bolso. Bastava apenas olhar para o céu. A cor azul acinzentada havia se transformado em cinza e, gradativamente, o cinza foi escurecendo até chegar ao total breu de agora.

Quando ficou bastante claro que cavar às cegas seria impossível, todos largaram as enxadas simultaneamente. Devido à escuridão, Saga não pode ver as expressões de enfado e frustração. Mas, podia imaginar, afinal, ele próprio encontrava-se assim; cansado e frustrado. Pelo menos, Kanon tivera a consideração de acender uma tocha.

Mas, essa foi a última 'consideração' que seu irmãozinho iria demonstrar, ao que parecia.

- O que a gente faz agora, _capitão_?

Todos se voltaram para o dono da voz imponente, e do tom venenoso. Era Kanon, que finalmente ergueu-se da tora, e foi caminhando com hostilidade até seu irmão, que olhava fixamente para o mapa, rodeado por seus companheiros.

Todos eles, simplesmente, saíram do caminho de Kanon.

-Então, Saga, vai finalmente admitir que esse seu grande plano falhou?

E assim, num piscar de olhos, o ar frio daquele lugar tornou-se infinitamente..._denso_.

Alheio à aura hostil de seu gêmeo, e aos olhares preocupados dos tripulantes, Saga falou, sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

-Cala a boca, irmãozinho. Estou pensando.

Somente Kanon percebeu a raiva dirigida a si, escondida debaixo daquelas palavras tão comuns.

-Não calo, não! Você ludibriou a tripulação inteira com a promessa de riquezas! E, agora, não tem tesouro? Você é um manipulador desgraçado e mentiroso, Saga!

Foi estranho ver Kanon tão alterado. Mais estranho ainda, foram os motivos da alteração. Kanon não era do tipo 'obcecado por riquezas'. Havia algo muito mais profundo ali. O que ninguém sabia, é que o mais novo estava segurando a própria língua, a fim de não anunciar para todos que a ilha estava infestada de criaturas.

De _fantasmas_.

Isso certamente mudaria a opinião de todos em relação ao tesouro. Se há almas atormentadas vagando por aí, há uma chance muito grande desse tão cobiçado prêmio ser amaldiçoado. E uma espécie de maldição que os fulminaria, sem chance de revide.

- E por acaso você acha que daria um melhor capitão, _irmãozinho_?

Cada frase dita era como um trovão, que precedia uma devastadora tempestade. O pior de tudo, é que ninguém tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Esta cena era algo inédito. Saga e Kanon discutiam? Todos os dias. Do maior peixe, ao maior pênis; tudo era motivo de briga. Mas, era apenas aquela coisa que servia para temperar os dias rodeados de mar sem fim. Algo absolutamente normal dentro do Gemini.

Diferente desses dois homens que transpiravam ódio, um pelo outro. _Desde quando Saga e Kanon se odiavam?_

-Ei, vocês são irmãos! Parem com isso, já!

Foi preciso dez homens de cada lado para apartar o capitão e o imediato. Ainda assim, o contato violento entre os gêmeos havia sido tão rápido, que quando finalmente os separaram, Kanon já suportava alguns hematomas, e Saga cuspiu sangue e um dente arrancado pelo primeiro soco do mais novo, que iniciara toda a briga.

"Será que sou o único satisfeito por não termos encontrado o tesouro?"

Experiente, e supersticioso como era, Clauss considerava uma oportunidade dos céus aquela. Sim, os irmãos brigaram feio, mas, tudo isso ia passar quando fossem embora desse lugar maldito. Algo o dizia que um destino ainda pior os aguardava, caso achassem aquele é conhecido por 'Tesouro dos Reis Mortos'.

"Pelo visto, sou..."

Estava estampado na cara de cada homem ali: frustração. Era como se aquela aura maligna que emanava do próprio chão da ilha tivesse contaminado Saga e Kanon e, pouco a pouco, abatia, também, os membros da tripulação.

Alguns minutos depois, Kanon encontrava-se no mais absoluto silêncio, ao lado de Saga, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas, todos os membros do Gemini não se deixavam enganar.

O entendimento de que 'algo mudou drasticamente' finalmente atingiu todos os desbravadores. Algo mudou drasticamente entre aqueles dois gêmeos à frente. Andando lado a lado, pela densa floresta escura, jamais pareceram tão distantes um do outro.

-Óh, _puta merda_!

Todos pararam nos calcanhares, observando Saga com aquela súbita, luminosa, expressão de 'Eureka!'. Claro, Saga não é lá muito culto, então acabou soltando um palavrão.

-Capitão?

Ao invés de perder tempo com grandes relatos, Saga apenas juntou mais a tripulação. Dez membros portavam tochas, fazendo um ponto de luz forte no meio daquela escuridão opressora por onde haviam caminhado por horas.

-Olhem para _isso_!

Pegou o mapa que roubaram da marinha, e outro, que Saga havia roubado de Thor e os uniu.

-Faz sentido agora, ne?

-Eu nem sabia desse segundo mapa, capitão.

-Nem tem nome. E, agora que estou olhando bem para eles... Parecem rasgados na borda.

-Se rasgaram, é porque queriam esconder o tesouro pra sempre.

-Então, é mesmo amaldiçoado!

O mapa 'completo', mostrava a ilha toda de Crystal Island. Ela tinha o formato de uma caveira. O mais interessante é que, agora, ele possuía duas marcas: a mancha escura no dente, e um 'X' bem grande, no olho esquerdo da caveira.

-Não tem mais erro. Nosso tesouro está lá, pessoal!

E antes mesmo do espírito de medo se alastrar novamente pelo bando, o capitão, com sua eloquência incomparável, tratou de mandá-lo embora.

-Não é conscidência, pessoal. Estamos destinados a possuirmos este tesouro! Já pensaram nisso? A única tripulação que conseguiu por às mãos no 'Tesouro dos Reis Mortos'? Seremos _imortalizados _nesses mares.

O gêmeo mais novo, de braços cruzados no peito, insistiu em descordar do capitão. Por que, mesmo depois do problema resolvido, o imediato continuava zangado e inquieto? Pior ainda, a forma como Kanon rolava os olhos de um lado para o outro sugeria que ele estava vendo algo que ninguém mais via.

Realmente, Kanon podia 'ver'. Saga só viu naquela vez. Talvez, por isso estivesse mais relaxado. O imediato, por sua vez, via as criaturas transparentes, aqui e ali, quase todo o tempo.

-Destino...Deve ser, mesmo. Já pensou, irmãozão, a tripulação destinada a ser amaldiçoada? Como isso soa para você, Saga?

O comentário sarcástico balançou os corações de todos. Boa parte daqueles homens começou a pensar que, talvez, Saga estivesse errado. E que o melhor seria tomar partido de Kanon. Conheciam seu imediato. Ele não armaria um circo por nada.

Saga, percebendo os olhares incertos daquelas pessoas, decidiu tomar às rédeas da situação novamente. Como se ele não soubesse lhe dar com Kanon.

"E como se você fosse melhor do que eu nisso, irmãozinho..."

-Kanon, se não fosse seu irmão, diria que está com medo. Você está com medo...irmãozinho?

E foi o bastante para calar o irmão, e acalmar, por hora, os corações de todos aqueles homens e mulheres. Ao menos, de quase todos eles...

"Kanon não é medroso; todos nós sabemos disso. Saga possui uma mente brilhante, mas, falta intuição. E o instinto de Kanon sempre foi...anormal."

Sr. Clauss era um pirata extremamente rodado nesses mares. Como ex-navegador dos Espadas, conhecia todo tipo de gente estranha. A começar pelo seu capitão, Shion, e o imediato, Dohko. Porém, jamais havia encontrado um homem tão sensitivo antes. Não, como seu atual imediato; Kanon.

Lembrou-se de que, quando Saga manifestou pela primeira vez o desejo pelo tesouro dos Reis Mortos, Kanon o apoiara, sorrindo como a criança que era. Entretanto, quando o jovem pôs o primeiro pé na ilha, sua atitude começou a mudar. Estava indubitavelmente sério e...incomodado. _Muito _incomodado. Era como se Kanon soubesse que nada de bom poderia vir de Crystal Island. Ele era como um animal, cujos sentidos são mais aguçados do que o de seres humanos.

Puro instinto.

E os anos no mar ensinaram a Clauss que, inteligência é essencial, mas, a intuição jamais deve ser ignorada.

"_Jamais_..."

-Ah, e pensar que eu já estava prestes a deixar a ilha.

Suspirou Saga, mal escondendo sua própria satisfação, enquanto explicava todas as minúcias daquele 'novo' mapa.

Depois da sucinta explicação, todo o bando voltou a caminhar, seguindo na direção do 'olho' da ilha. Foi uma caminhada longa que durou toda a noite e madrugada. Quando chegaram em seu destino, já era de manhã.

-Aqui só tem uma pedra.- um dos lutadores sentiu-se na necessidade de apontar

-É enorme!- exclamou uma atiradora

-Cadê o resto da ilha?

Acontece que, bem na marca do tesouro, surgiu uma rocha enorme. Era marmorizada, e tinha o formato de uma metade de elipse.

-Só falta essa casca quebrar e sair um animal pré-histórico daí, ou alguma coisa assim.

-Não sei...- respondeu Saga, naquela pose pensativa- Mas, a chave está nessa pedra.

Prosseguiu lendo o mapa pela enésima vez, além de um papel amassado; uma parte transcrita do livro enorme de couro, guardado em seu navio.

"Debaixo dos pés...do topo do mundo. Debaixo..._Debaixo_..."

-Está embaixo de nós!

Todos pularam com a exclamação de Saga. Exceto Kanon, que não parecia surpreso.

-A ilha não sumiu. Ela está embaixo dessa pedra._ O tesouro está em baixo dessa pedra._

-Aye!- pulou o primeiro atirador, feliz- E como a gente faz para descer?

-Isso eu não sei.- disse Saga- Mas, o tesouro existe, e estamos a um passo de encontrá-lo.

-Não há nenhuma passagem secreta ou alavanca?

-...Não. A pedra é lisa.

O que era ainda mais bizarro. A grande rocha cinza era tão polida; chegava reluzir. De repente, Kanon se moveu.

-Tentem uma senha.

-Ah, pode ser, mesmo! Tipo, na história do Ali Babá!

Antes que pudessem falar 'PARE!', Saitoumaru, sempre ele, ergueu os braços e berrou com toda a força.

-ABRE-TE SÉSAMO!

Ouviu-se um ruído ensurdecedor. Mas, era apenas uma revoada de pássaros azuis locais que haviam acordado com o grito; pareciam corvos.

E ainda decidiram punir o pirata barulhento.

-Eeeeew! Caca de corvo no cabelo!

-Atirador idiota...- suspirou Kanon- Por que eles fariam uma senha tão medíocre?

-E você, por acaso, tem uma melhor, _senhor_?

- Na verdade, tenho.

Mesmo sendo claramente contra a extração desse tesouro, Kanon resolveu ajudá-los dessa vez. Para falar a verdade, estava cansado dessa merda. Com toda calma e tranquilidade, postou-se frente à gigantesca rocha, e gritou com autoridade:

-_NINETALES, EU ESCOLHO VOCÊ_!

Silêncio.

-Viu só?- retrucou Saitoumaru- Sua senha é tão idiota quanto a mi-oof!

O atirador caiu de bunda no chão. E era, mesmo, impossível manterem-se de pé, já que um rugido de fera ecoou pela ilha, e a terra começou a tremer.

-Kanon, seu imbecil!

-A gente vai morrer, _aho_!

No meio do tremor, a grande rocha moveu-se para cima. E subiu...e subiu...e subiu.

-É uma estátua gigante!

Não dava para medir o monumento que, do nada, 'brotou' daquelas areias geladas. No silêncio mórbido que seguiu-se, todos olharam espantados para aquele cenário, que nem nos sonhos mais guiados por drogas ou rum pareceria mais real. O espanto não foi só por causa da estátua.

-Como _você _sabia a senha?

-Eu não sei!- exclamou Kanon, coçando atrás da cabeça, e franzindo o cenho- Apenas..._chutei_.

"Instinto", pensou Clauss.

-Pessoal- disse uma espadachim, com uma gotinha de suor escorrendo da testa- Não é hora para isso...

- É claro que não.- interrompeu Saga- Agora, temos a estátua gigante de um homem... E ele está sentado. Talvez, fale com a gente.

A enorme estátua cinza era tão grande que, ainda que estivesse sentada, os piratas precisavam olhar para cima para tentarem falar com ela. Era um homem, claramente. Não só pela imponência, como também pelas feições fortes, e a comprida barba. Além disso, estava muito claro que era um rei, pois no alto da cabeça estava a coroa. A pedra oval que antes protuberava sozinha do chão, era apenas a parte de cima de sua coroa. Ele também usava uma pesada armadura, e nos pés sandálias de fivela. Tudo, é claro, em pedra. Claramente, um rei guerreiro.

O rei bocejou preguiçosamente, o que produziu um vendaval que quase fez os piratas saírem voando.

- Quem são vocês, míseros mortais que ousaram interromper meu sono de dez mil anos?

-Ta de sacanagem!- exclamou o menino da cabine- _É muito tempo dormindo_!

Pelo visto, os piratas já estavam recuperados do susto.

-Dez mil anos! Isso está cada vez mais 'Ali Babá'! E por que a senha não era 'Abre-te Sésamo, hein, tio?

-Mais respeito comigo, moleque!- rugiu o rei, e Saitoumaru quase borrou às calças- Eu sou a alma do antigo rei, Odin, e atual guardião dessa ilha. E, respondendo sua pergunta, 'Abre-te Sésamo' era a senha antiga.

-Antiga?- o capitão arqueou uma sobrancelha

-Sim! Mas, depois de roubarem nosso tesouro pela décima vez, decidimos que era uma senha muito medíocre. Daí mudamos para essa.

Por maior, e mais assustadora que a estátua fosse, a mesma sorria e tinha uma voz terrivelmente amigável. E a quantidade de absurdos proferidos por ela fazia os piratas ficarem com os queixos cada vez mais no chão. Exceto Saitoumaru, que estava revoltado com relação à escolha da nova senha.

-Vocês mudaram a senha? Quem são '_vocês'_?

-Os 'Reis Mortos', dãããh! Somos uma dinastia de treze reis, e eu fui o último. Mudamos a senha por voto popular. Eu escolhi, e todos eles tiveram que aceitar.

-Isso não é voto popular!- exclamou Saga

-De qualquer forma...funcionou, porque faz dez mil anos que ninguém me 'invoca'. A senha estava escrita na terceira parte do mapa.

-Como assim 'terceira'?- Alguém perguntou, horrorizado

-Oras, vocês não notaram? O mapa foi rasgado em três partes, de propósito, para que ninguém achasse nosso tesouro.

Saga olhou o mapa e notou que, realmente, ainda faltava uma parte. E não pode evitar a nota de frustração em sua voz quando perguntou:

-Se vocês queriam esconder o tesouro... _Por que escreveram a bendita senha no mapa?_

-Óh? Acho que devíamos ter pensado em como fazer isso melhor. Hahahaha-HÁ!

A gargalhada de Odin ecoou por toda ilha.

-Isso porque tiveram dez mil anos para pensar? Nem _eu _sou tão burro assim!

-NÃO QUESTIONE NOSSOS MÉTODOS!

Sensível como era, Odin rugiu, soltando todo o ar de seus pulmões de pedra.

- Credo! Você tem bafo de rum!

_Como _uma _estátua _podia ter _bafo _de _rum_, jamais saberiam. Mas, era bom não deixá-la nervosa.

-Então...-a alma do rei presa à estátua, já mais calma, continuou- Vocês..._adivinharam _a senha?

-Nós, não.- corrigiu Saga, apontando para o gêmeo mais novo, ao seu lado- _Ele_.

De repente, Kanon sentiu-se despido, por causa daquela estátua que o mirava da cabeça aos pés.

-Ôh! Você é aquilo que chamamos de anomalia, garoto.- disse Odin- Uma pessoa com nível inumano de intuição. E você...- apontou Saga- possui nível inumano de perspicácia. E ainda por cima são gêmeos!

-Somos piratas.- explicou Saga, nem um pouco afetado pelas palavras do rei Odin- Eu sou o capitão. Meu irmãozinho aqui, é o imediato. E viemos aqui pegar o seu tesouro.

Como sempre, todos estavam muito 'felizes' com a sutileza comum ao capitão.

-Vocês tem muita coragem, crianças. Já conheci muitos piratas, mas, vocês..._são um bando de retardados_. Hahahaha-HÁ!

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca...- suspiraram os irmãos gêmeos

-Hahahaha-HÁ! Por nada, por nada! Sabe de uma coisa? Gostei de vocês. Mesmo sendo bandidos, eu vou deixar que levem uma parte do tesouro.

-Uma _parte_?

-Não seja tão fominha, capitão! Você não idéia do que te espera lá embaixo. Se você conseguisse pegar tudo, ainda assim, seu navio afundaria com o peso.

Viu os olhos dos piratas brilharem.

-Hahaha-HÁ! Vocês me divertem! Bem, o tesouro está bem embaixo do meu pé.

-'Debaixo dos pés...do topo do mundo.' _Agora _eu entendo.- raciocinou Clauss- Crystal Island é a ilha do norte mais próxima do pólo, logo, 'o topo'. E os pés...são os _seus _pés!

-Para falar a verdade, é só o dedão esquerdo. Mas, a gente não podia colocar 'dedão' para descrever um tesouro milenar, podia?

Silêncio.

-O rei Odin...- começou Kanon

-...é extremamente aleatório.- completou Saga, com uma gotinha de suor no rosto

-Hahahaha-HÁ! Tudo o que vocês têm que fazer, é ir para debaixo do meu dedão quando eu levantar o pé esquerdo. Dá pra todo mundo ir, relaxem.

-Hum...E como a gente sai de lá?

-Pelo mesmo caminho que vão entrar.

Saga e Kanon, ligeiramente desconfiados de tanta súbita gentileza, já iam bombardear o rei com mais perguntas. Contudo, o próprio Odin botou todos eles em posição; o chão cedeu; e eles deslizaram por uma rampa de pedra enorme, em forma de caracol.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-ESSE ESCORREGA NÃO ACABA!

-ESTÁTUA FILHA DA...

Eventualmente, o deslize chegou ao fim, e todos 'aterrizaram' de maneira nada graciosa, empilhados um em cima do outro.

-Oi, Kanon, tira essa sua bunda branca da minha cara!

-Esqueçam as bundas. Olhem para...isso!

Olharam. Olharam. E olharam um pouco mais.

-Não consigo parar de olhar.

Okay. Isso não vai acabar hoje.

O lugar era amplo, iluminado por várias tochas presas aos luxuosos suportes nas paredes de pedra reluzentes, que faziam todo aquele tesouro maravilhoso saltar às vistas ambiciosas.

-É exatamente como o livro diz!

Ouro limpo; prata refletora; pedras cheias de cor. Beleza. Riqueza. Sonho.

-Waaaah, o sonho de consumo de qualquer pirata!- exclamou o músico

-A aposentadoria de qualquer pirata.

-Pirata _aposentado_? Ta doido! É como dizer que fiz tanto sexo ontem, que já posso aposentar meu pinto para o resto da vida.

Tesouros e filosofia. Não pode faltar.

-Ei, Kanon, você não tocou no tesouro.- disse Saga, tentando equilibrar uma coroa de ouro em sua cabeça, e enchendo sua segunda sacola- Fica aí parado, que nem um dois de paus!

Talvez, Saga estivesse tão empolgado com o fato de, mais uma vez, seus planos deram certo, que havia até esquecido daquela briga feia de horas atrás. Até o próprio Kanon parecia um pouco mais sereno.

Mas, as aparências enganam, claro. Algo como aquela briga não seria esquecido tão cedo. Aliás, ficaria marcado, independente do que acontecesse a partir de agora.

-Eu não ligo muito para esse tipo de tesouro...- disse avoado

Saga, perspicaz, leu perfeitamente seu irmão caçula.

-Ora, nem eu ligo..._tanto _assim. Acontece, irmãozinho, que esse tesouro não é apenas uma recompensa. É o troféu da minha conquista!- pigarreou- Da nossa, da _nossa _conquista. É o símbolo da nossa superioridade no meio pirata.

-Hum...

-Vamos colocar desse jeito: isso é o começo de viagens mais desafiadoras pelo mundo. E de inimigos mais fortes.

Kanon, apesar de tudo, esboçou um singelo sorriso. Saga, ao mesmo tempo que sabia derrubá-lo, sabia muito bem levantá-lo com suas palavras.

"Talvez, não seja tão ruim assim, essa coisa de tesouro.", pensava Kanon. E daí que haviam fantasmas na ilha? O próprio Odin havia ido com a cara deles. Estava sendo ridículo. Que espécie de pirata era medroso assim? Saga estava certo. Devia deixar de ser covarde e confiar mais em seu irmão. Afinal, quando foi que Saga teve uma má idéia?

"_Nunca_", sorriu para si mesmo.

Ainda assim, por que não podia sacudir pra longe aquela sensação _horrível _o _corroendo _por dentro?

-Mas...eu estou bastante feliz por ter conversado com uma estátua possuída gigante. Não é suficiente?

Saga cerrou os olhos por breves segundos. Estava acontecendo de novo... A mesma coisa dos tempos de Whiterilla. Por que Kanon tinha que ser sempre tão teimoso? Era tão óbvio quem era o mais inteligente dos dois. Ele devia apenas calar-se e fazer o que Saga mandava.

O mais velho sempre quer o bem do mais novo.

-Não é suficiente.

Disse, num tom entre o cansado e o ácido, não admitindo réplicas. Como se isso não bastasse, empurrou uma sacola vazia no peito de Kanon, que começou a enchê-la mecanicamente. De repente, Saga pôs uma mão no ombro do mais novo.

-Não se preocupa, irmãozinho. Eu nunca te decepcionei antes. Não vai ser agora que vou deixar isso acontecer.- sorriu um raro sorriso, numa tentativa de confortar o outro

Por um breve instante, o coração de Kanon se acalmou.

**Tsuzuku**.

* * *

Oie? Tem alguém aí? xD

Bem, eis aqui o recadinho de rodapé: Desculpas, pessoal! Eu sei que disse que ia ser pontual nas minhas atualizações dessa fic, mas, dessa vez, ocorreram uns imprevistos na minha vida pessoal. Além disso, e esse é o maior motivo, eu ja tinha esse cap. 6 todinho digitado. Pois bem, fui ler ele e descobri uma série de incoerências, ao compará-lo com os capítulos futuros. Como prezo pela qualidade nessa minha fic (que é uma das favoritas), acabei reformulando a maior parte dele. E isso me levou a um certo bloqueio, e demandou um tempo do qual eu não dispunha.

Mas, nada temam, queridos leitores, porque 'BLN' voltou com tudo, e continua a plenos vapores!

O capítulo 6 saiu um pouco mais longo do que aquele cap. 6 'inicial'. Acho que isso é bom? De agora em diante, a maioria dos capítulos da fic terão esse tamanho. Como eu já havia avisado. Falando um pouco mais nele, esse foi o capítulo onde expliquei como funciona o 'mundo' da fic, de vez. Explicações geográficas e políticas. Eu creio que tudo esteja bem explicado, mas, se pintar qualquer dúvida, é só me perguntar na review.

A trama do prólogo está engrossando e caminhando para seu clímax. Já da para ver as primeiras animosidades entre Saga e Kanon, e no próximo capítulo vocês verão a conclusão disso tudo. Como sempre, eu tento misturar aventura com comédia, e um bocado da emoção dos 'irmãos' protagonistas. Espero que esteja dando certo.

Por hora, isso é tudo. Reviews me fazem feliz, e farão com que eu digite o cap. 7 (tbm em reformulação) ainda mais rápido. xDD

Ja ne

**Moon**.

* * *

Sem palinha, pelos mesmos motivos de não ter uma no capítulo passado. Fica aqui apenas o título.

* * *

**A Maldição dos Gêmeos**

_ou maneiras extremamente idiotas para se morrer_


	8. A Maldição dos Reis Mortos

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

**A Maldição dos Gêmeos**

_ou maneiras extremamente idiotas para se morrer_

* * *

-Erm...

-Pois é.

Os piratas, passado o susto, agora olhavam uns para os outros com expressões incertas.

-ESTAMOS PODRES DE RICOS!

Verdade. Eram mais de trinta piratas, cada um com duas sacolas estufadas de tesouros nas mãos. A pilhagem foi tamanha que alguns se desequilibravam para trás com o peso.

-Sim, mas, temos um problema. Essa rampa é muito lisa para, simplesmente, subirmos assim- racionalizou Clauss- Talvez, tenhamos, mesmo, que deixar um pouco do ouro aqui embaixo.

Isso porque, como Odin avisara, nem conseguiram fazer uma 'limpeza completa' naquela estranha caverna. Bem longe disso.

-Eu digo que devemos tentar- disse Saga- Mesmo que demore, não estou com tanta pressa assim.

O capitão parecia ser o único a ter essa opinião. A tripulação toda, apesar de feliz com o sucesso da empreitada, encontrava-se extremamente desconfortável.

-Fale por você, capitão. Esse lugar me dá calafrios!

-To contigo, e não abro, doutor. Essa caverna...Uh, sei lá, me passa _más vibrações_.

Era impressão, ou havia passado, mesmo, uma brisa gelada ali, dentro daquela caverna/câmara fechada?

Se os pêlos arrepiados eram algum indicativo...

Para felicidade geral, Saga ordenou a todos que subissem o longo (longo, longo, longo) caminho de volta, com ele próprio liderando. Quando colocou o primeiro pé na rampa, o chão de pedra cinza começou a mover-se sozinho.

-Ei, escada rolante!

-É mais como 'rampa rolante'.

O mecanismo era todo muito estranho. Assustados, os piratas correram para a 'rampa rolante' ao verem que seu capitão estava sozinho, alguns pés àcima. Não só a rampa era móvel, como também movia-se de acordo com sua própria estrutura; em giros.

-Eu to tonto!

-E eu enjoado...Aaah...

-Não ouse vomitar aqui!

Dez minutos depois, e esses bravos homens do mar encontravam-se num estado pior do que de um adolescente que andou na montanha-russa depois de quatro cachorros-quentes. Felizmente, a estátua guardiã de Crystal Island cumprira sua promessa.

-Eu tava pensando, Kanon, se esse tal Odin resolvesse sacanear a gente. Ficaríamos presos aqui para sempre.

Saga dizia isso com a mesma afetação que dizia que 'o céu está azul'.

-Graças aos deuses...

-Estamos de volta!

Odin havia sido honrado em suas palavras, e transportara todo o bando de volta à superfície em segurança.

-Ôh? Vejo que fizeram bom proveito da minha generosidade, reles mortais.

Apesar do insulto, o tom era amigável. Alguns piratas se dignaram ao embaraço, exibindo bochechas coradas. Não era o caso de Saga.

-É apenas o fruto de minha competência- olhou para os outros; pigarreou- Nossa, _nossa_ competência. Não importa como, eu vim aqui em busca do tesouro, e não seria você que ia me impedir de pegá-lo.

Os olhos de alguns se arregalaram, enquanto cochichavam aflitos.

-Capitão idiota! Será que precisamos lembrá-lo de que não se deve desafiar estátuas gigantes possuídas por almas de reis imortais?

-Desiste, Saitoumaru. Não há como vencer.

Para a maior sorte de todos, Odin não tomou a audácia do pequenino gêmeo mais velho como ofensa. Pelo contrário, aqueles dois humanos o divertiam imensamente. Além do mais, sentiu-se na necessidade de abordar Kanon, destacado a um canto, profundamente inquieto.

-E você, gaki? Algum problema?

O imediato do Gemini, de braços cruzados, encarou Odin, olhando para cima.

-Eu estava para te perguntar isso. Algum problema, majestade?

-Uma estátua imortal que não é invocada há dez mil anos não tem 'problemas', garoto mortal.

-Hum...É que você está esquisito. Meio diferente de quando descemos na câmara do tesouro.

Há essa altura, todos pararam quietos, observando a troca entre estátua falante, e imediato pirata.

-Agora que você falou... - o rei levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo- Estou meio incomodado. Sabe quando você tem aquela sensação de estar esquecendo algo importante?

O pequeno papo que, pouco a pouco, foi incluindo toda a tripulação acabou se estendendo por quase uma hora. Aparentemente, dez mil anos havia tornado Odin num cara muito solitário.

-Mas, você não tem as almas dos outros reis para fazer companhia?

-Sim, claro, mas, às vezes a gente precisa de caras novas! Não que vocês sejam meu tipo, mas, hei, melhor que nada, ne?

Logo, era hora de dizer adeus. Os piratas, animados com o peso do tesouro, e o horizonte longe dessa ilha de aura perturbadora, despediram-se calorosamente de Odin.

-Ah! Quase me esqueço de perguntar isso- exclamou Saga, de repente- Por que vocês fizeram um mapa com duas marcas do tesouro?

Odin se curvou todo para olhar o papel na mão do capitão dos Irmãos Demônio e viu que, de fato, havia uma mancha num dos dentes da caveira.

-Isso daí foi o décimo rei, Loki, que derramou molho de ameixa no mapa, e nunca mais conseguiu tirar.

Todos miraram Odin com olhos arregalados, queixos caídos, e profunda ira. A pobre estátua, alheia às horas desperdiçadas de escavação, não entendeu nada.

- E da próxima vez que distribuir tesouros para alguém, use um elevador!

-Isso é de comer?- perguntou o rei, confuso

Após atravessarem toda a floresta de volta, e alcançarem à costa, uma nova manhã já ia alta. Não queriam perder nem mais um segundo.

-Subam todos a bordo e preparem-se para zarpar!

Naquele lugar tão deserto, a voz do capitão soava como um estrondo nos ouvidos de seus companheiros que, prontamente, cumpriam suas ordens. Os ventos favoráveis moviam o navio para longe de Crystal Island.

Lá no fim da ilha, Odin, de sua altura privilegiada, observava o pequeno barco pirata sumir no horizonte das águas escuras.

-Bons garotos... - sorriu complacente- Espero que façam bom proveito do tesou-

E interrompeu seu próprio monólogo, com uma ruidosa palmada na testa de pedra, e uma indecorosa exclamação que fez toda a ilha estremecer.

-_Fudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuu uu_! Então, era _disso_ que eu estava me esquecendo! Ah, que erro enorme! _Ah, que merda mais fedida!_

Na condição de guardião de Crystal Island, não podia sair dali e avisar os piratas. Além do mais, o Gemini já estava longe. Apenas limitou-se a voltar a se esconder por baixo da terra, sabendo do terrível destino que logo se abateria sobre a tripulação dos Irmãos Demônio.

Afinal, como pode se esquecer da maldição que pusera no próprio tesouro?

"Talvez, seja a idade chegando...", refletiu, antes de iniciar mais uma milenar soneca.

* * *

-KAMPAI!

O som de caneca de rum batendo em caneca de rum era o que predominava no Gemini...

-Estamos podres de ricos!

-AYE!

...já que os bem-sucedidos piratas tinham todos os motivos do mundo para comemorarem. As risadas eram altas e vulgares. Os pés calçados em botas retumbavam no convés, com as danças (umas folclóricas, outras simplesmente pelo rum falando). A um canto, cinco piratas jogavam pôquer. No outro havia uma movimentada competição de queda de braço. Claro que não podia faltar, também, a competição de quem bebia mais.

-Aaaaar!- Saga, de bochechas coradas, bateu a caneca de madeira na mesa, pedindo mais- Estou tão bêbado que deu vontade de pular nesse mar congelado, nu.

-Sem mais bebidas para você, capitão.

-Ei!

-To brincando- disse Clauss, devolvendo a caneca que tinha tomado das mãos de Saga- E por que Kanon está tão quieto e isolado?

-Sei lá.

Ergueu-se de um salto. O rum na caneca balançou, mas, não caiu. Feito e tanto. Quando recobrou o equilíbrio, berrou para a figurinha isolada na carranca 'duas caras' do navio.

-OI, KANON! CUIDADO PRA NÃO CONGELAR A BUNDA AÍ!

Não houve resposta, apenas os ébrios companheiros rolando no chão de tanto rir. Saga, por um instante, estranhou a quietude (senão melancolia) do irmãozinho. Porém, logo se esqueceu da estranheza, porque estava completamente bêbado.

Lá na carranca, a 'cadeira especial' dos irmãos, Kanon estava sentado. Seus ombros retesados para frente; pernas balançando no ar; uma caneca quase cheia de rum na mão. O imediato era uma figura de contraste (senão discrepância) dentro do Gemini naquele momento de festa.

É claro que ouvira a exclamação calorosa (e um tanto estridente) do irmão. Deixou um meio sorriso escapar de seus lábios, mas, ninguém viu, pois estava de costas para o resto do bando. Reconheceu na atitude descontraída do irmão um profundo sentimento de satisfação. Saga estava feliz como nunca, por isso estava tão solto. No espaço curto dessa festa em especial, o capitão, nem de longe, lembraria aquela figura autoritária e elegante.

"Mas, amanhã de manhã..."

Ao mesmo tempo, que sentiu alegria pelo irmão, sentiu pena pelo resto da tripulação. Quando a ressaca passar, Saga voltará duas vezes mais espartano.

-GAKI, PÁRA DE FILOSOFAR E VEM BEBER!

-KANON: O PENSADOR!

-ACK! ESSA FOI ÓTIMA! HAHAHAHAHA!

"Ora, seus...!", o imediato virou-se para trás, preparado para lançar uma resposta tão engraçadinha quanto às provocações. Contudo, pelo mesmo motivo que não respondera Saga, também se calou pela segunda vez. Não sabia explicar, mas, sentia-se tão... _oprimido_. Sua garganta estava apertada demais para articular as palavras. Até mesmo jogar o rum pra dentro tornara-se um incômodo.

É verdade que já estavam longe de Crystal Island. O caminho da volta, aliás, muito mais rápido que o da ida. Afinal, nas cabeças de todos, não havia mais motivos para dúvidas ou temores: estavam vivos, bem, e com o navio entupido de lendário tesouro. A paisagem que os cercava já não mais os intimidava.

-Nós somos foda!

-Ninguém pode com a gente!

Cantavam alguns, bêbados de rum e da confiança que vem depois de um sucesso; não importando o tamanho dele.

"Estão todos tão felizes... Por que justo _eu_ não consigo ficar feliz?"

Lançou uma cusparada grossa no mar enegrecido que se estendia à frente. Quando zombaram 'Kanon, o pensador!' não faziam idéia do quão errado estavam. Não é porque estava parado na carranca, por horas, com a maior cara de paisagem já vista, que havia virado filósofo, não é?

Óh, não, Kanon não filosofava; Kanon não 'pensava'. Essas coisas realmente são da alçada do outro gêmeo. A verdade, é que sua mente estava tão vazia, que já estava começando a ouvir os 'cri-cris' de dentro da mesma. Se, por um lado, o cérebro parecia embrulhado em algodão, pelo outro o coração estava tão cheio e apertado que as batidas mais soavam como os 'tic-tacs' de uma bomba relógio. Não conseguia entender esse sentimento direito. Sua intuição o dizia apenas duas coisas:

"Isso não é bom" e "Jogue essa porra de tesouro no mar enquanto ainda pode!"

Foi quando, de repente, ouviu uma nota _extremamente_ desafinada do violão. Imediatamente, a alegre música que embalava os festeiros parou; substituída pelo som de uma brisa gelada e nada bem vinda.

-Estátua filha da...!

Foram as últimas palavras do músico que, simplesmente, caiu duro no chão, com o violão ainda em mãos. O capitão Saga, levemente sacudido do torpor do álcool, abaixou-se e conferiu o pulso do homem. Sua súbita seriedade confirmou a angústia que se alastrou como fogo pelo Gemini.

-Ele está morto.

* * *

Segundos... Meros segundos provaram-se mais do que suficientes para acabar com o espírito de todo um bando pirata. Quando viram a figura morta do, antes alegre e saudável, músico, foi inevitável o comentário.

-Eu sabia! Ele morreu por conta do tesouro amaldiçoado!

Bom líder que era Saga não permitiu que o caos se instalasse no grupo novamente. Subiu na carranca do navio, imponente como sempre, quase esquecido do imediato ainda sentado ali, de costas para todos e olhando para o nada.

-Ouçam todos, e ouçam bem! – declarou com sua voz grave e retumbante- Ainda é muito cedo para ficarmos assumindo coisas. É verdade que nosso querido companheiro se foi. Mas, não tem como ligar sua morte com uma simples lenda... _ainda_. Antes de qualquer coisa, temos trabalho a fazer! Doutor!

-Aye!

-Leve o corpo lá pra dentro e conduza uma autópsia. Precisamos descobrir a causa da morte. E quanto ao resto...MEXAM SEUS TRASEIROS! EU QUERO ESSE NAVIO UM BRINCO!

O médico, apesar de toda a tristeza, olhou para Saga com aprovação. Ele sempre soube que o gêmeo mais velho era frio. Mas, às vezes, esse traço de sua personalidade era muito bem vindo. Em tempos tristes e de incerteza, como esse, o bando dos Irmãos Demônio sabia poder contar com um líder forte, que não perde a cabeça. Tanto que imediatamente mandou o competente médico investigar a causa da morte súbita do músico. Além do mais, pensando no bem de seus homens, botou todos eles para trabalhar. As atividades manteriam suas mentes ocupadas, e não pensariam tanto assim em se desesperarem tão cedo.

Manobra simples e inteligente; esperado do capitão Demônio.

-Gostaria de me assistir durante a autópsia, capitão?

-Aye. Vá em frente, doutor. Daqui a cinco minutos estarei ao seu lado. Preciso fazer uma coisa antes...

Saga disse, estreitando o olhar na direção da popa do navio. Só então o jovem médico viu que Kanon continuava parado no mesmo lugar, com a mesma caneca de rum intocada.

"Coisa de irmãos..."- pensou, sem perder tempo, levando o corpo para a pequena sala que funcionava de enfermaria.

Kanon havia percebido a presença do irmão bem antes do mesmo sentar ao seu lado e, sem a menor cerimônia, tomar a caneca de rum de suas mãos, empurrar a bebida garganta à dentro e depois jogar a caneca no mar. Bufou e disse, com seu tom autoritário de irmão mais velho.

-Levanta e vai ajudar os homens.

-Estou de sentinela hoje.

-Kanon, eu não sei se você percebeu. Mas, estamos literalmente navegando no fim do mundo. Não me faça rir...

-Estou falando sério- o tom do mais novo não era, de fato, zombeteiro- Pode aparecer mais um espírito que vai roubar a vida de mais um tripulante.

Apesar do inquietante jeito sombrio de Kanon, o capitão ainda não caía nessa.

-E você, por acaso, _viu_ algum espírito?- pausou- _De novo_?

-Não, não vejo nada desde Crystal Island.

-Então...?

-Apenas ..._sei_.

Parou sua contemplação do mar e dos icebergs, encarando o mais velho de forma abrupta. Os olhos verdes faiscavam com algo que Saga não conseguia definir, mas, que fizeram todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiar.

-Irmãozão, jogue o tesouro fora... enquanto ainda temos tempo.

E essas palavras quebraram o momentâneo transe do capitão, como mágica. Agora, os olhos do mais velho brilharam com algo perigoso, passando uma velada ameaça: "Não brinque comigo, irmãozinho..."

Nada mais disse. Não precisava. Os gêmeos Demônios conseguiam se comunicarem numa simples troca de olhares. O de Kanon tinha nuance de 'desafio', enquanto o de Saga era permeado de 'ouse me desafiar'.

Muito mais profunda do que na briga literal em Crystal Island, a semente da discórdia se plantou no meio dos irmãos sem, sequer, uma palavra ter sido proferida.

* * *

-Ele morreu de parada cardíaca.

Foi a sucinta explicação de Saga para a misteriosa morte do músico. Seguiu-se um demorado silêncio após ela. O bando, atordoado demais, ainda não sabia o que pensar dessa informação.

Kanon sabia exatamente o que pensar.

-É estranho... – murmurou para o navegador- Nosso músico era tão jovem e saudável. E ele nunca teve problema de coração. Oi, oi, será que algum CDF psicopata anotou o nome dele num caderninho?

-O _quê_? – O navegador cuspiu o rum que tentava beber. Olhou para Kanon e resolveu ignorar aquela pergunta idiota- Você acha que a maldição dos Reis Mortos realmente recaiu sobre o Gemini, não acha, Kanon gaki?

O gêmeo mais novo parou, ainda que não precisasse refletir, e encarou o velho Clauss com uma estranha, mórbida serenidade. Seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho de tristeza. Como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava e, pior, como se soubesse que não havia maneiras para lutar contra.

-Aye, eu tenho certeza.

E Clauss acreditou completamente nas palavras de seu imediato.

Uma hora depois, o mesmo navegador viu-se obrigado a lembrar seu capitão de uma desagradável circunstância.

-De Crystal Island até a próxima ilha do Norte, indo por essa rota- apontou no mapa- leva mais de dez dias, com sorte, capitão.

-Já entendi o que quer dizer, velhote...

Saga disse com a voz incrivelmente baixa, absorvendo lenta, porém imediatamente, o que as palavras de seu experiente navegador implicavam: dez dias é muito tempo para manter um cadáver dentro de um navio a fim de o enterrarem na primeira terra firme à vista.

-Pessoal- o capitão, de pé no convés, atraiu toda a atenção do bando para si- Todos já sabem o quão longo é o caminho até a próxima ilha e... o corpo de nosso companheiro não vai querer esperar tanto assim...

Via, uma por uma, as expressões de cada integrante daquela família. Angústia; tristeza, desespero; ira; melancolia; eram diversas traduções de diversos sentimentos. Todos eles ruins. Saga sentiu-se sufocado com o nó que apertou em sua garganta. Há muito isso não acontecia. Aliás, a única vez que sentiu o fardo do 'capitão' pesar-lhe sobre os ombros foi na luta entre Kanon e Thor. Mas, nesse momento...

_O fardo tinha o peso de uma montanha._

-Ao menos- o cozinheiro disse, mal suprimindo o soluço- Richie Nii poderá chegar ao outro mundo e dizer que viveu e morreu como um grande pirata.

Sua resposta foi um melancólico 'Aye', que quase soou como um 'Amém!'.

Rapidamente, os preparativos foram feitos. Era muito estranho porque, de fato, não havia muito o quê preparar. O corpo jovem do sarcástico, sempre sorridente, talentoso Richard Niestóvski, mais conhecido como o pirata músico 'Richie Nii', não tinha sequer uma marca. Na pele alva não havia feridas. O garoto apenas..._morreu_. Os cabelos dourados emolduravam a palidez do rosto sem vida, e esse era o único indicativo da verdade. De longe, parecia que o músico estava apenas dormindo em paz.

-Melhor ele levar isso.

Kanon, até então disperso, mais uma vez, sentado na carranca, entrou no meio do grupo e alcançou o corpo de Richie. O imediato mostrou o objeto que carregava consigo: uma pequena flauta de bambu, presa por uma corda de couro. O músico do Gemini era, segundo os rumores, além de um elegante lutador, talentosíssimo em seu principal ofício. Tocava piano, instrumentos de corda e percussão. Seu favorito era a singela flauta de bambu que, logicamente, não era tão popular assim no barulhento navio pirata.

Kanon, com o cordão improvisado, fez da flauta um pingente que repousou sobre o peito do músico. Saga aproximou-se. Não olhou nos olhos do irmão, mas ajudou-o na tarefa de jogar o corpo de Richie no mar.

O som do corpo se chocando com a água havia sido alto, breve, pois o morto afundava rapidamente devido à bola de canhão acorrentada a seu tornozelo. O bando de homens e mulheres, geralmente durões e cheios de confiança, permitiu-se chorar como um bebê. Exceto Saga, que travava sua luta pessoal contra a própria tristeza; Kanon, que mostrava lágrimas, porém silenciosas; e Clauss, que via a cena toda como se já conhecesse semelhante.

-AAAAARGH!

As lágrimas congelaram no meio do caminho dos rostos. Os olhos de todos se arregalaram.

O cozinheiro caíra no mar.

-Peguem uma corda e puxem-no! Ele não vai durar muito nessa água congelada!

Mas, não foi pela baixíssima temperatura das águas que o cozinheiro do Gemini encontrou seu fim, mas, nos enormes dentes do tubarão que, por mágica ou urucubaca, apareceu exatamente no lugar onde o corpo de Richie afundava e onde o pobre cozinheiro havia caído. Foi repentino demais para a tripulação conseguir salvar o homem. As águas, agora vermelhas, indicavam a violência na qual o animal havia estraçalhado seu corpo.

O que era tristeza transformara-se em puro terror.

-E-eu n-não sabia q-que havia tu-tu-tu-tubarões nessa parte do oceano... – balbuciou o atirador

-É porque não há... Saitoumaru.

A forma com a qual Kanon expressou essas palavras deixava claro todo o seu descontentamento. Nem um dia havia se completado após carregarem o Gemini com aquele tesouro, e dois piratas já haviam morrido das maneiras mais estúpidas (senão sobrenaturais) possíveis.

Olhavam para o capitão; mortalmente sério. Olhavam para o imediato; _mortalmente puto da vida_ e tentando, sem sucesso, esconder esse fato.

Definitivamente não era hora de mexer com os Irmãos Demônio.

Encaravam uns aos outros, com medo de verbalizarem o pensamento que ia a suas mentes:

"Então, quem será o próximo?"

* * *

O próximo, na verdade, foi próxima; Yuu Kin, uma atiradora.

-Você não pode mais ignorar o que está acontecendo, Saga! Isso não é mera coincidência! Esse tesouro é maldito! _Maldito_!

Após dois dias e três mortes súbitas e bizarras, o clima dentro do Gemini não podia ser pior. Alguns estavam atônitos e nada faziam, além das tarefas normais do navio. Outros choravam sem fazer barulho. O atirador cabeça-quente, Saitoumaru, resolveu se revoltar contra Saga.

Todos haviam parado para olhar, alarmados, o atirador que havia pegado o capitão pelo pescoço e o lançado contra o mastro do navio. A ação, no entanto, teve vida curta.

Não se desafia um homem como Saga sem esperar as conseqüências.

-Acho você incrível, Saitoumaru, de verdade. Ou você é muito corajoso, ou muito burro. Acho que é muito burro, afinal.

Num segundo, o irado atirador viu uma pistola apontada entre seus olhos.

-Capitão, todos estamos nervosos- disse Clauss, sempre o diplomático- Não faça algo de que vai se arrepender depois.

Foram as palavras certas... para fazerem Saga rir como um louco.

-Arrepender, senhor navegador? É _isso_ o que o senhor diz?- Saga repetia sem mover a pistola um milímetro- _Eu pensei que todos nós já estivéssemos mortos_! Afinal, o Gemini está amaldiçoado! Não é isso o que vocês andam _sussurrando pelas minhas costas? Han_? Por que, ao invés de chorarem e me desafiarem, não tentam dar um jeito no problema?! Ou, melhor ainda!- sorriu perverso- Já que há uma merda de maldição entre nós... VAMOS ACABAR COM ELA AGORA MESMO!

Engatilhou a arma, todos berraram assustados e...

BANG!

...o atirador foi de joelhos ao chão; vivo. O capitão havia atirado para o alto.

-Olha só pra vocês!- bufou Saga com desprezo- Acharam _mesmo_ que eu ia atirar nesse cabeça de vento? Até parece que não me conhecem! Somos uma família, não somos? Que espécie de pirata mata seus próprios companheiros? QUE ESPÉCIE DE CAPITÃO VOCÊS, DIABOS, ACHAM QUEM EU SOU?!

Silêncio.

Clauss reservava-se ao direito de observar. Saga era um homem perigoso, porém, bom capitão. Dentro de sua sede de poder, o gêmeo agregava a idéia de ordenar, e cuidar, do seu bando. Ainda que seu jeito de fazer as coisas seja (_insano_?)... pouco ortodoxo.

As palavras ferinas ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos dos homens e mulheres. O capitão fazia muito, havia se retirado para o seu quarto; realmente precisava pensar. Quem dava às caras, agora, era o outro gêmeo.

-Kanon, você sumiu. Onde você estava?

O imediato pareceu sinceramente confuso.

-Eu?- apontou o próprio peito- No banheiro, acho...

- Hum...Mas, enfim, você não acha que seria uma boa idéia...jogarmos fora o tesouro?

Todos esperaram um berro de 'IDIOTAS', mas, ele nunca veio. A face do gêmeo mais novo recobrou aquele ar complacente e melancólico.

-Bobagem. A gente já tirou o tesouro de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído. Estamos no mar, mas estamos fora to território de Crystal Island. Não importa se jogarmos fora aqui, a maldição vai continuar.

-_Como_ você sabe essas coisas?- Nunca iam se acostumar com o bizarro sexto sentido do imediato.

-Não sei...- Kanon respondeu, estendendo as palmas pra cima e fazendo um bico frustrado, extremamente infantil- Apenas...sei.

-Sabe, Kanon, às vezes eu queria que você errasse, pra variar.

* * *

O Gemini estava morto, ou melhor, o bando dos Irmãos Demônio estava definhando; _apenas esperando pela sua hora_. A aura de depressão abateu sobre eles a partir do momento que a música alegre de Richie Nii havia parado. Não tinham mais tanta fome, pois sem cozinheiro, o arroz era nada mais que uma pasta branca e sem forma e a carne era algo intragável. Isso sem falar na perda da bela figura de Yuu Kin.

Ao fim do quarto dia, a certeza de estarem todos condenados se enraizou impiedosamente nos corações dos homens.

-Já era- disse um espadachim

-Estamos mesmo...ferrados. Ah, fiz dama!

-A gente ta jogando xadrez...

No quinto dia, uma densa névoa dificultou muito o caminho e todos interpretaram esse 'azar' como algo haver com a maldição. No entanto, ninguém havia morrido por causa daquele fenômeno que, normalmente, era tomado como banal.

Ao fim do sétimo dia, constataram que, de fato, ninguém mais havia morrido.

-Talvez...- o médico apontou, cauteloso e esperançoso- seja porque estamos cada vez mais longe de Crystal Island. Talvez, longe da ilha, a maldição não tenha efeito!

-Faz sentido!

Por um breve instante, os piratas, exceto Kanon e Saga, sorriram aliviados. Por um breve instante...

...até o corpo de mais um tripulante desfalecer no chão.

-Oi, oi, manda o Raito maneirar no _Death Note_, aí!

-Ele foi picado por uma formiga do deserto gigante e morreu.

O navegador riu para não chorar. E sua gargalhada vazia teve efeito, pois todos se corromperam por ela, e romperam em risos profanos.

-Agora é oficial.

-Nós vamos morrer!

-Pelo menos, dessa vez, o rum não acabou!

-KAMPAI!

Ficaram bêbados; a 'festa' acabou; tiveram ressaca no dia seguinte e, logo, o silêncio voltou ao bando, que convivia com a sombria expectativa de chegar vivo até o fim de mais um dia. Eventualmente, eles fizeram um bolão para ver quem durava mais, ou quem morria em qual dia. Saga era o mais cotado para ser o último a morrer.

A quinta morte veio quando o garoto da cabine escorregou numa casca de banana, bateu a cabeça no chão do convés e, junto com ela, as botas.

-É tudo tão frustrante! Eles continuam morrendo, um por um, das maneiras mais idiotas possíveis! É como se a morte estivesse de sacanagem com a gente!

-Ou o CDF do Death Note...

-É, ou isso.

Os dias foram passando, e o número de balas de canhão diminuíra exponencialmente, já que sempre havia um corpo para ser lançado ao mar. Os piratas não sabiam como agir. Num instante podiam estar engraxando as botas, no outro podiam estar mortos, asfixiados com o cheiro da substância que, _de repente_, tornara-se insuportável e, misteriosamente, a porta de seus quartos resolvera trancar-se sozinha.

Certa feita, a lança que um pirata escondia em sua elegante bengala 'disparou sozinha' no coração do companheiro. Nem três minutos após o trágico acontecimento, e o dono da bengala havia se espetado por acidente nas agulhas envenenadas de outro companheiro.

Foi quase _justiça poética_.

Ao cabo do décimo dia, muito mais da metade da tripulação dos piratas dos Irmãos Demônio estava morta. O Gemini, sem sorte, continuava no mar, com previsão de dois dias até atracar. Mas, os espíritos de todos estavam tão derrotados que eles já nem sabiam se isso era boa ou má notícia.

-Oi, Saga, me dá uma mão aqui!

Em dez dias, essa era a primeira vez que os irmãos se falavam, diga-se de passagem. Saga tentava coordenar o navio e pensar numa solução, embora as olheiras profundas dessem à mostra de que, com toda insônia do mundo, seu cérebro genial não conseguia dar um jeito de parar as mortes. Como parar o sobrenatural? Kanon, por sua vez, andava disperso pelo navio. Fazia alguma tarefa, ajudava alguém aqui e ali, mas sua mente estava na lua. O que não passou em branco, foi o fato de o imediato estar evitando o capitão. E, para os mais sensitivos, era notável a ira do gêmeo mais novo, ganhando corpo a cada morte que acontecia.

Sim, todos estavam tristes, mas, não faziam idéia do motivo de _tanta_ ira. Talvez, a rivalidade entre aqueles dois fosse muito mais profunda e complicada do que poderiam imaginar.

-Tudo bem.

Saga respondeu ao seu irmão, curto e seco. Podia não ter a intuição privilegiada, mas não precisava dela para entender que Kanon estava extremamente bravo consigo. E, agora, não era hora para provocações.

-Daitoumaru morreu. Preciso de ajuda pra 'enterrar' ele.

'Enterrar' era o termo que passaram a usar, toda vez que tinham que jogar um corpo no mar.

-Hum? – o capitão grunhiu; confuso- Eu achei que fosse _Saitoumaru_ quem tivesse-

-Agora são os dois- interrompeu Kanon

O esquentado atirador, Saitoumaru, morrera engasgado com uma espinha de peixe. Se o era pela maldição, ou porque o homem _não era lá muito brilhante pra começo de conversa_, permaneceria um mistério. O fato é que seu irmão mais velho, Daitoumaru, ficou tão deprimido que se suicidou.

-Ele se enforcou usando o lençol.

Trinta e três piratas. E contando...

Agora só restavam três homens; o capitão, o imediato e o navegador.

Eu me pergunto quem será o último... – refletiu Saga, como se essa pergunta já não tivesse sido feita centenas de vezes. A resposta recebida, no entanto, fora inédita.

-Você é que não será, irmãozão. Faço questão de arranjar isso com minhas próprias mãos.

Talvez, tenha sido a voz gélida e a expressão blasé de Saga que tenham engatilhado tanta hostilidade na resposta de Kanon. Exceto que, em realidade, não era _tão_ surpreendente assim. Clauss, que olhava de um gêmeo para outro, já sabia desde Crystal Island que uma briga muito feia estava apenas esperando o melhor momento para acontecer.

A intenção assassina, tanto de um quanto de outro, era agora palpável.

Kanon desembainhava sua espada e, menos de três metros de si, Saga fazia o mesmo, com a mão oposta. Era como olhar num espelho.

-Antes de tentar me matar e acabar morto, irmãozinho idiota, eu gostaria que você me respondesse... É porque eu sou o capitão, não é?- sorriu de canto, mas sem divertimento algum

Kanon, por sua vez, achou imensa diversão nas palavras de Saga e riu alto.

-Irmãozão, você é hilário! É óbvio que não! O problema é que você sempre me subestima! Sou uma anta, não nego, mas isso não te dá o direito de passar por cima de tudo o que eu digo. Antes, você, pelo menos..._ouvia_. Agora, que está no comando, ignora a mim e a todos os nossos companheiros. Você sempre teve sede de poder, eu até aturo isso. Mas, não quando você o deixa subir à sua cabeça a ponto de matar todo mundo! E, respondendo sua pergunta, Saga, se _eu_ fosse o capitão, todos nós estaríamos vivos!

Encolerizado, avançou para cima de Saga. Foi quando o primeiro choque das lâminas se fez que o velho navegador, desabou no convés com uma mão no coração.

Os Gêmeos Demônio não pararam de lutar.

Nessa mórbida contagem regressiva, só faltavam dois.

-Por que estamos tentando acabar com a vida um do outro se vamos morrer de qualquer jeito?- racionalizou Saga

-Porque se eu partir desse mundo levando seu coração podre na minha mão, eu parto realizado!

-Tão patético... Você nunca foi um homem de grandes ambições, Kanon...

E continuaram se batendo. Por muito tempo, o duelo não evoluiu. Quando Saga avançava dois passos, logo era forçado a recuar mais dois. Quando Kanon fez um mínimo, superficial corte na bochecha do irmão, ele recebeu um mínimo, superficial corte na bochecha oposta. No calor da luta, não se deram conta da pequena dor, nem de que a ferida fechou na mesma hora.

As espadas colidiram novamente. A violência de ambas era tamanha, que o suor brotava em suas faces e pingava em suas mãos, fazendo escorregar a empunhadura dos sabres. Uma perna dobrada à frente; a outra esticada apoiando atrás. Os músculos dos quatro braços inchando, as veias saltando... E não se moviam um centímetro daquela posição. O mesmo podia-se dizer das armas; pareciam coladas por magnetismo. O chiado de metal com metal parecia o ranger de dentes de uma besta do inferno; insuportável.

Os Irmãos Demônio estavam surdos para os ruídos de suas próprias espadas, bem como o longínquo som dos trovões. Não ouviram, nem viram um grosso pingo de chuva que se despediu das carregadas nuvens acima e foi parar entre os dois lutadores, na interseção das lâminas ainda limpas. Mas, é claro que eles não se deram conta. Ainda nem haviam percebido que Clauss morrera. Toda a sua concentração, corpo, alma, espírito estavam focados no outro.

Não era bem distração, ou esquecimento. Apenas a certeza de que aquele era o último dia do Gemini no mar, pois os irmãos iam afundar junto com o navio. O timão foi o primeiro a cair ruidosamente, partido em dois pela espada de Saga. Afinal, Kanon estava _bem ali_ do outro lado e aquele pedaço de madeira estava em seu caminho. Ironicamente, esse mesmo pedaço de madeira havia sido tão infantilmente disputado pelos irmãos, num passado não muito distante.

O próximo lugar a ser destruído foi a grande vela do navio, quando Saga estava de costas para a mesma e, com um habilidoso movimento, desviou de uma punhalada certeira no coração. Subiu pelo emaranhado de cordas e Kanon foi ao seu encalço. Logo, capitão e imediato de uma tripulação fantasma, trocavam golpes que não perdiam a violência, lá em cima do mastro, no topo do navio.

Totalmente alheios a escuridão que agora reinava e a tempestade que já sacudia o Gemini. Eventualmente, essa ignorância teve fim quando um poderoso raio bateu no mastro, exatamente onde estavam lutando. Pareceu aos gêmeos que o raio branco havia partido o outro ao meio. A força do raio os fez darem passos incertos para trás, além de os deixarem momentaneamente cegos.

O efeito ilusório fez um irmão achar que o raio tinha matado seu semelhante, mas, na realidade, o único a 'morrer' foi o próprio mastro do navio, que rachou da ponta até a base e depois se partiu em duas metades, cada uma desabando para um lado, levando os piratas consigo e devastando o convés.

Saga e Kanon, miraculosamente, conseguiram saltar a tempo, mas, não puderam evitar os efeitos colaterais de tal 'pouso forçado'. Uma chuva de raios caía naquele navio que já estava impedido de navegar. Não ia demorar o fim do Gemini.

-Aaaah!- gemeu Kanon, ao colocar de volta no lugar seu ombro deslocado.

Saga, por sua vez, tece que arrancar a estaca de madeira cravada em sua panturrilha direita.

-Sorte que não pegou um nervo... – constatara, ao olhar para o corpo estranho em sua perna.

Nem assim, eles pararam de lutar.

* * *

Estava claro... Claro como as águas do mar de Whiterilla, que tudo ia acabar assim.

A repentina e devastadora tempestade havia, há algum tempo, ido embora. O Gemini agora viajava até o chão inalcançável do mar. O que sobrou dele, uma porta e um pedaço do casco, eram agora muito bem utilizados pelos irmãos gêmeos, sentados à deriva; um apontando desleixadamente à arma para o outro.

-Hehehe, quer ouvir uma coisa engraçada, irmãozinho?

-Diga.

-Tanto trabalho pra conseguir o tesouro, e vamos morrer sem nem gastá-lo!

-Hahahahahaha!

De fato, Saga planejara a coisa toda tão bem, que já tinha até uma ilha perfeita, com o propósito de esconder todo o tesouro excedente.

-Aliás, ta vendo aquele pontinho branco, lá longe?- continuou Saga

-Aham.

-Essa é a ilha aonde eu ia enterrar nosso tesouro.

Ah, a ironia de chegar lá _sem_ o prêmio...

-E você chama a _mim_ de idiota- bufou Kanon

-Cala a boca!

-Oi, Saga, qual o nome dessa ilha?

-Não tem nome.

-Ah.

Silêncio. O vento batia suave, fazendo os cabelos dos irmãos esvoaçarem. Os pedaços de navio salvadores, pouco a pouco, eram impelidos pelas ondas anormalmente calmas... na direção da ilha sem nome.

-Você ainda quer me matar, não quer irmãozinho?

-Pode apostar. Não pense que essa tempestade fez minha raiva passar.

-Eu sei. Tente, se puder...

A provocação deliberada fez Kanon erguer, novamente, sua pistola.

-Como eu disse, é inútil, irmãozinho.

Clic

-Inferno! A pólvora molhou!

-Eu avisei que era inútil...

-Vá à merda. E depois, eu não gosto muito de armas de fogo.

-Fala assim só porque não pode atirar em mim.

-Não importa- retrucou Kanon- Assim que chegarmos naquela ilha, eu vou chutar seu traseiro branquelo até Marte!

-Oi, você também tem um traseiro branquelo!

Faziam piadas, mas, sabiam que 'chutar o traseiro' era eufemismo para 'passar você no fio da minha espada'.

Os gêmeos, que antes pareciam tão fracos a bordo de pedaços molhados de madeira, rodeados pelo mar, agora mostravam uma postura completamente diferente. Os pés firmes na areia da ilha anônima, as mãos calejadas apertando as empunhaduras das espadas, os olhos faiscando de muitas emoções.

A intenção assassina estava no ar mais uma vez; mais terrível.

Mas, havia um detalhe ainda desconhecido para os irmãos amaldiçoados. Não importa quanta força empregassem, não aqui, e não hoje, conseguiriam tirar a vida um do outro.

-_Que porra foi essa_?! Eu tenho _certeza_ que enfiei minha espada bem no meio do seu estômago! _Por que você não morre_?- esperneou Kanon por fim, frustrado e, louco em sua fúria, com espantosa naturalidade

Sem hesitar, Saga cravou sua própria espada no coração de seu atônito, e de guarda baixa, irmão mais novo.

-Agora, sou _eu_ que pergunto.

Arregalou os olhos, definitivamente impressionado com essa nova virada de eventos. Os piratas olharam para as lâminas e viram que o metal estava imaculado, o que era bizarro, pois haviam golpeado um ao outro diversas vezes naquele navio.

-Eu não entendo... - murmurou Saga- Se a maldição está em curso, devíamos estar mortos. E ninguém sobrevive a uma espadada no coração!- apontou para Kanon, que só agora removia dita espada de seu corpo

-Não sobrevive, _meu rabo_!- o mais retrucou revoltado- Aquilo doeu pra _caralhx_!

-Sim, mas, não há ferida em você. Nem mesmo uma gota de sangue.

Agora que parava para reparar, Kanon teve que concordar com Saga que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo com seus corpos. Porém, não tiveram tempo para uma reflexão imediata porque uma dor aguda espetou suas mãos. A de Kanon, a mão esquerda, a de Saga a mão direita.

-AI, AI, AI, VAI CAIR! VAI CAIR! MINHA MÃO VAI CAIR!

-AI, AI, AI!

E Saga urrou de dor, junto com seu irmãozinho, abrindo o dicionário, e xingando todos os tipos de palavrões que conhecia e até inventando uns novos. Prostrou-se ao chão, bem de frente para Kanon, que também estava prostrado. Assistiu, horrorizado, a dor do outro e, honestamente, não podia dar a mínima porque sua dor era a mesma. Mas, a coisa ficou pior quando seus olhos arregalados viram uma espécie de rodamoinho se formar na palma de sua mão direita. A pele se contorceu e rasgou e foi como se ela estivesse entrando em sua mão, afundando e se transformando numa espécie de buraco negro.

Saga e Kanon tinham certeza que jamais iam sentir dor maior que essa. Tempos depois, eles iam descobrir que não podiam estar mais enganados.

Podia ter se passado minutos, ou horas. Nessa vida, tudo é relativo. Sexo, por exemplo, por mais longo que seja você sempre acha que poderia ter durado um pouquinho mais. Na hora da dor, por outro lado, por mais curta que seja você sempre acha que durou tempo demais. Contudo, finalmente, isso era o de menos, pois a dor havia passado completamente, deixando em seu rastro dois piratas jogados na areia, respirando com dificuldade e suando por cada poro de seus corpos.

-Oi, irmãozinho, sabe dizer o que aconteceu com a gente?

-Não... Mas, acho que _isso_- mostrou a mão com uma mancha negra igual à de Saga- tem haver com a maldição. Por alguma razão, nós não morremos e não podemos morrer, nem se tentarmos.

-Por que os outros morreram, então?

-Eu sei lá!- ofegou e depois disse, sem perder a frustração na voz- Acho que isso quer dizer que... Eu não posso te matar.

-É, idem...

Ainda que não pudessem morrer, ainda tinham um problema. Kanon não conseguia matar a raiva que sentia de Saga. Ele considerava o capitão o único responsável pela tragédia que abateu a todos, inclusive o fato de agora não poder morrer. Saga, por sua vez, tinha raiva de Kanon porque o mais novo sempre havia sido uma mula. Sentia-se ofendido pela falta de confiança do outro. Desde Crystal Island, a atitude rebelada do outro o impressionara e o _entristecera_ profundamente. Eram irmãos, só tinham um ao outro no mundo. Por que Kanon não deixava de ser tão teimoso? Por que Kanon _insistia_ em entristecê-lo?

Estava claro que não poderiam continuar juntos.

Ergueram-se de costas um para outro. Daquele dia em diante, tomariam direções opostas.

-Vou ser um capitão muito melhor do que você, Saga. E vou acabar com essa maldição só para poder te matar de verdade.

-Como sempre pensando pequeno, Kanon. Não percebeu que agora somos inatingíveis.

-Não interessa! – levou a mão ao cabo da espada, nervoso, mas a retirou imediatamente- O que importa é acabar com você.

-Como queira. Mas, se você realmente quebrar a maldição, o que eu já acho acima demais do seu _cérebro de minhoca_, venha preparado. Porque da próxima, sou eu quem vai te matar.

Dois passos foram dados de cada lado antes das últimas palavras serem ditas.

-Ah, e irmãozinho?

-Fala.

-Boa sorte. Vai precisar...

A ilha sem nome finalmente ganhou um nome. Ficou conhecida com a Ilha do Começo e do Fim.

Era o fim, dos piratas dos Irmãos Demônio, que acabaram todos no oceano junto com o destroçado Gemini; do tesouro maldito jamais esbanjado e da parceria dos irmãos Demônio jamais recobrada.

Mas, era também o começo, de dois novos nomes nos mares. _Saga Irmão Demônio e Kanon Irmão Demônio_, os únicos sobreviventes da maldição, e agora capitães de duas distintas e temidas tripulações: O _Gemini_ e o _Dragão dos Mares_.

* * *

**CONTINUA em BEBER, LUTAR, NAVEGAR...SHIPPUDEN! xD**

Brincadeira, continua no cap. 8

* * *

Oi!

Esse deve ser o "Oi" mais tímido da história do Universo. Primeiro de tudo estou cheia de vergonha nesse momento. Eu demorei _demais_ pra atualizar essa fic. Muito mais do que planejava. Tudo o que eu queria era refazer esse capítulo que já estava pronto para a fic poder continuar em sua coerência...mas a vida entrou no caminho. E, tenho que admitir, a falta de inspiração para refazer esse capítulo 7. E outra fic grande que já está terminada. Mil perdões, galera! Mil perdões!

Bem, falando da fic, o que acharam? Se vocês ainda se lembram da estória, Saga e Kanon são irmãos/melhores amigos/rivais e esse é, na verdade, o prólogo da verdadeira trama que envolverá basicamente todos os cavaleiros do Zodíaco mais conhecidos; especialmente os de ouro. Esse capítulo não teve tanta comédia como o usual, mas, é porque o assunto dele é bem triste. Afinal, toda a tripulação morreu, os irmãos se separaram definitivamente, o antigo navio foi destruído e eles são os únicos sobreviventes da terrível maldição.

No próximo capítulo (O qual eu juro que não demora! Eu disse há muito tempo que ele está todo digitado, e isso ainda é verdade. xD) dez anos terão se passado, e Saga e Kanon, como mencionado já no fim deste capítulo, estarão pelos mares com novas tripulações. A fic finalmente esquentou e estou empolgada!8D Espero de coração que gostem. Passei uma tarde inteira digitando o capítulo, pensando nos meus leitores. Por favor, mandem reviews com opiniões, elogios (Xd), críticas, dúvidas ou só pra dizer o quanto estou sumida. Sério, só preciso de algumas reviews para saber se ainda gostam disso aqui, ou se quem está chegando agora gostou.^^

Essa é a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que escrevo Saint Seiya. Por isso estou muito feliz!

Ja ne

Moon


	9. Pirata e Princesa

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Fic apenas para entretenimento dos fãs. Sem fins lucrativos._**

* * *

**Pirata e Princesa**

_ou Bazucas são instrumentos salvadores de vidas. Não diga que não são._

* * *

Noite de lua nova. O céu mais negro que de costume, praticamente sem estrelas. O cenário perfeito para um roubo bem sucedido. Certamente, o dono daquela ostensiva mansão, Mitsumasa Kido sabia muito bem disso. Não era à toa que despendia uma pequena fortuna na contratação de guardas mau encarados e de dois metros cada. Sem contar todo o equipamento de segurança, como câmeras e alarmes.

-Tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan-

-Cala a boca, Aioros! Será que você não consegue enfiar nessa sua cabeça oca o conceito da palavra 'discrição'?

-Ora, nem vem, ôh, cdf! Não importa como você veja, estamos numa missão secreta. Somos como agentes secretos! Eu sempre quis cantar a musiquinha de 'Missão impossível', mas, nunca tinha a oportunidade. Não corta o meu barato! Eu sou Tom Cruise por um dia!

Camus, o homem sério e discreto, apenas suspirou chateado.

-Como queira. Se algum daqueles gorilas te pegarem, eu mesmo estouro seus miolos, ouviu? E Tom Cruise, sério?

-Calem a boca os dois! Vocês estão falando muito alto. Se nos pegarem, eu arranjo outro atirador, e outro navegador!- pausou- Johnny Depp chutaria Tom Cruise e Brad Pitt até Plutão a qualquer hora.

Apesar de suas palavras duras, o líder do grupo, capitão Saga, prezava completamente pela vida de seus companheiros.

Eles se encontravam, exatamente, num salão de festas da imensa mansão de Mistumasa Kido; um poderoso homem de negócios. Dono de uma conhecida marca alimentícia. O que nem todos sabiam é que, na verdade, o senhor de 60 anos era um tremendo mafioso. Traficava armas no mercado negro e, recentemente, entrara no ramo de 'raridades'. Isso inclui obras de arte, livros raros, objetos místicos saídos das lendas e mapas de tesouros.

Saga, o capitão dos piratas do Gemini, há onze anos nessa vida de pirata, aprendera muito. Às vezes, era melhor negociar do que entrar em confrontos desnecessários. Obviamente, ele seguia essa máxima com restrições. Primeiro, esse tipo de coisa era rara; raríssima. Segundo, jamais negociaria, ou conversaria, com os oficiais e políticos corruptos da marinha e do governo. Jamais se rebaixaria à safadeza dos corsários, muito obrigado. Nesse caso, Mitsumasa Kido, um dos grandes nomes do mercado negro, conhecido por não se envolver com a marinha, era tão bandido quanto Saga e seu bando. Sendo assim, ele julgou que negócios com o velho homem não danariam sua 'moral' pirata. Mas, é questão de opinião. Muitos nesse mundo apenas rotulam todo o safado que se chama 'pirata' de _imoral._

Poucos sabem, mas, o temido pirata Saga, conhecido como um dos 'Irmãos demônio' até os dias de hoje, é portador de uma terrível maldição. Aqueles que o enfrentam, e sobrevivem, o chamam de criatura do inferno, não só pela sua eficiência em combate e seus olhos profundos e frios, que chamam a morte do inimigo, mas, também, pelo simples fato de que arma nenhuma, lâminas ou pólvora, atinge esse homem. A verdade, é que esse espírito infernal caminhando na Terra está com os dias contados. A contagem regressiva para o fim começou desde o dia que separou-se de seu irmão gêmeo. O invulnerável Saga está morrendo.

_É claro que ele não vai apenas sentar e esperar a morte o agarrar_.

Por isso ele encontra-se na posição..._vergonhosa _de agora. Agachado como se estivesse defecando numa moita, imóvel, sem respirar, atrás de uma estátua de um samurai antigo. Camus e Aioros igualmente petrificados. Parece que havia mais guardas do que o esperado. Os três desbravadores estavam circulando livremente pelo salão espaçoso quando, do nada, surgiram três gorilas de terno, escoltando ninguém mais, niguém menos que, o todo-poderoso Mitsumasa Kido.

"Fudeeeeeeeeu", a mente de Aioros o proveu com a simples realidade da vida.

"Mitsumasa, seu maldito!", o capitão olhava com ódio para a figura do dono da mansão. Quem diria que aquele senhor, que mais parecia um daqueles vovôs cheios de compaixão saído dos livros, era um tremendo filho da...?

Se pudesse, mataria o velho agora mesmo. Não era como se não pudesse dar conta de um velho e alguns guardas, não. Apenas... Mitsumasa era uma figura...útil _demais _para morrer. Se ele vai agora, outros piratas que fazem trocas com ele vão descobrir. E, devido a maldição que o debilitava cada vez mais, esse não era o momento ideal para Saga fazer inimigos, não importa o quão divertido seja. E ele, de fato, se esforçara muito. Antes mesmo de pensar em invadir a mansão, tentara contato com o homem. Mitsumasa, sempre diplomático, recebeu o pirata, acompanhado do imediato, em sua casa, numa agradável tarde. Parecia mais um velho magnata recebendo velhos amigos. Na verdade, era uma visita perigosa na qual um cobiçado, e quase desconhecido objeto estava em jogo. E como Saga queria esse objeto!

O capitão do Gemini sabia muito bem o quão 'tinhosa' era a classe dos 'mercadores'. E viera preparado. Usar dinheiro para comprar um milionário, a primeira vista, é muito eficiente. Contudo, aquele homem não era um ricasso ordinário. A forma de levar Mitsumasa Kido é com uma promessa de maior lucro.

E, também, Saga não era lá tão rico assim. Mas, isso não vem ao caso.

Sabendo de tudo isso, o Irmão demônio preparou-se devidamente. Seu último saque o rendera, além de ouro, três valiosas obras de arte.

-Valioso? Essa merda parece que foi feita por uma_ criança de dois anos_!

-Não, é pior que isso. Foi feito por uma _chimpanzé de uma Ilha no Sul_.

-...

Pobres não possuem o menor senso artístico. Ricos são excêntricos. No meio disso, temos pessoas como Saga e Mitsumasa Kido, que lucram em cima das 'excentricidades' dos ricassos cabeças-oca. Aquelas três obras da macaca valiam muitos pesos de ouro e, Saga investigara, o velho Kido não tinha.

-É uma boa oferta, capitão, reconheço. Mas, não é suficiente.

Foi a resposta politicamente correta do mafioso. Mas, Saga sabia melhor. Diferente de seu irmão idiota que tem a mania feia de 'improvisar', ele sempre calculava seus próximos duzentos movimentos, seja em luta, seja em qualquer outra coisa. Em suma: Saga estava sempre preparado. Semanas antes de bater na porta da mansão dos Kido, procurou saber acerca do velho, como ele agia, com quem negociava. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao saber que Mitsumasa comercializava, já há três anos, com um de seus maiores inimigos: Radamanhtys o Titã, capitão de um temido bando pirata originário do Oeste. Estava explicada a recusa. Mistumasa não queria se 'misturar' com Saga para não ganhar um inimigo como o Titã. O capitão do Gemini tinha que reconhecer que, a manobra do velho era inteligente. Mas, houve um erro de cálculo por parte dele.

Saga, o capitão demoníaco do Gemini _jamais _aceitara um 'não' como resposta. O objeto de seu desejo era de extrema prioridade. Ficar sem ele estava fora de questão.

- Gorila número 1!

Era assim que o velho diferenciava seus seguranças.

- Senhor?

- Há algum problema com essa estátua aqui...

Ele apontou para Camus que, não tivera oportunidade de vestir-se com as armaduras samurai, como Aioros, e nem de agachar-se atrás de uma estátua de samurai, como Saga, ficando sem opção a não ser fingir-se de estátua.

- Eu não sabia que ela usava óculos.

Camus, o perfeito _pensador míope_, teve seus esforços jogados no lixo, quando Aioros, completamente esquecido do motivo de estar parado, praticamente saltou, exclamando:

- EU DISSE QUE ESSE SEU ÓCULOS IA FERRAR A GENTE!

- CALA A BOCA, IDIOTA! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESSE VELHO ME CONFUNDIU COM UMA ESTÁTUA!

-TERIA CONFUNDIDO SE VOCÊ TIVESSE TIRADO ESSE ÓCULOS! QUE ESPÉCIE DE ESTÁTUA PENSADORA USA ÓCULOS, DIABO?

Mitsumasa Kido e seus gorilas zangados olhavam de bocas abertas e olhos saltando das órbitas para os três homens. Um 'samurai' brigando com um pensador quatro olhos. E um terceiro que havia saído detrás de uma estátua, e olhava a cena com os braços cruzados no peito e uma veia de raiva pulando em sua têmpora.

-VOCÊ!

O velho mafioso estava pasmo demais para falar mais do que isso.

- Seus imbecis! Todo esse trabalho pra nada! - exclamava Saga em fúria - Fomos descobertos!

- Capitão Saga do Gemini... Eu sabia que você era temerário, mas, pensar que chegou ao ponto de invadir minha mansão na calada da noite.

Como se via, o velho mafioso recobrara a compostura suficiente para ser ameaçador, mais uma vez.

- Esse foi seu erro, velhote fedido. Achar que Saga Irmão Demônio aceita 'não' como resposta...

Camus, percebendo que os gorilas aproximavam-se cada vez mais e que usavam walkie-talks para, provavelmente, chamarem reforços, achou-se na obrigação de se manifestar.

- Ahm... Capitão? Eu sei que o papo está ótimo, mas, estamos com pressa...

Aioros, por sua vez, não era tão educado assim.

- Foda-se o velho! Vamos picar a mula, porra!

E foi assim que saiu atirando por todo o salão, acertando estátuas, pernas de guardas, mais de dez vasos de gesso importados, deixando uma densa poeira branca no ar.

- Eles fugiram pela escada!

Correram desabalados, descendo do segundo para o primeiro andar. E, logo, encontraram problemas.

- Aaaaah - gemeu o atirador - Eu corro, corro, e não chego nunca. Parece até que estou correndo num sonho... Aaaah!

-É verdade - disse Saga em desânimo - Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Sinto que estou gastando minhas energias pra nada...Hein, o que é isso? Hãn? Hãn?

- Olha pra baixo, capitão! Estamos sendo arrastados!

-Eu corri esse tempo todo pra nada?! - berrou o gêmeo indignado - Devolve minha energia!Devolve minha energia!

- ÔH, MERDXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!

O chão de mármore daquele corredor do primeiro andar, que provou-se uma armadilha mecânica, havia se transformado numa esteira.

- Esse velhote deve usar isso como armadilha!

-Filho de uma cadela! O que a gente faz, capitão?

-Preciso pensar... - Saga parou de correr, deixando-se arrastar para trás.

-Legal, capitão, eu adoro sua inteligência e tal, de verdade. Mas, pensa _e corre_!

-Relaxa, Aioros, quando eu chegar lá no fim, volto a correr...Não é como se eu fosse ser esmagado ou coisa as-

Ouviu um barulho perturbador e olhou para trás.

- AAAAAAAH! A GENTE VAI MORRER! A GENTE VAI MORRER!

Os três gritaram e, Saga, que estava lá atrás, correu a toda velocidade ultrapassando seus subordinados. Aonde estava vazio, surgiu uma parede de pedra móvel, cravada de pedaços pontudos de ferro, arrastando-se na direção dos piratas, que mais pareciam três ratos numa rodinha.

-O 'misericordioso', _meu rabo_! - berrou Aioros, invocando a alcunha pela qual era conhecido o dono da mansão no mundo inteiro - Esse velho é um sádico! Minhas pernas estão tão fracas quanto as do Bambi no nascimento! E eu não posso voar com minhas orelhas!

-Concordo com você.

Camus, um pirata muito inteligente, resolveu usar o cérebro.

-Vamos saltar pelas paredes até chegarmos ao fim da armadilha!

-Isso! Como o Bambi! Vamos! AO INFINTO E ALÉM!

Aioros, com toda a raça, saltou na direção da parede. Infelizmente, ele era forte demais, e sempre ia com muita sede ao pote.

-Aaaaaaaah! Meu pé prendeu na parede!

-Isso porque você é um bruto! - bufou Camus

-Me ajuda, cacete! - o atirador berrava, alarmado, com uma perna no chão e a outra presa enfiada na parede quebrada com o impacto, num ângulo de 90 graus - Assim minhas bolas vão rasgar! Minhas bolas vão rasgar!

Mesmo depois de Saga e Camus conseguirem desentalar Aioros, a situação não melhorava.

- Eu já disse que a gente vai morrer?

A parede avançava cada vez mais rápido... e o trio, por mais força que empregasse, não conseguia sair do lugar.

-Capitão, eu sei que você é único aqui que não vai morrer disso, mas... alguma idéia? Idéia? _Idéééiiiiaaaaaa_?!

Aioros exclamava histérico. Morrer não era problema. Mas, desse jeito não! Óh, não! Camus, por sua vez, berrava menos, suava mais. E praticamente saltou na frente de todos quando um dos espinhos de ferro raspou por suas costas.

-A janela! Olha, capitão, a janela!

Correram com todas as forças, deslocando-se um bom espaço no corredor. Saga foi o primeiro a agarrar-se por sua vida nas grades da grande janela colonial. Depois Aioros agarrou Saga, e Camus foi por último.

- Aaaaah... - suspiraram aliviados.

- Até que aqui ta quentinho.

-Aioros, se você contar para alguém que eu te agarrei, eu te mato - ameaçou Camus.

-E pára de mexer a virilha. Isso está me _perturbando_.- resmungou Saga

Como alegria de pirata dura pouco, a temível parede esmagadora já os alcançava novamente, e eles não tiveram opção, se não voltar a correr.

- Oi, oi, tem alguma coisa vindo! Tem alguma coisa vindo!

-Aioros, se for um gorilão, atira.

-Aye!

Mas, não era um gorilão. Muito pelo contrário...

- UMA VELHA! - exclamaram estupefatos

-Que ótimo, uma vovó! Agora, estamos salvos!

-Atirador idiota, por que uma maldita vovó ia servir pra nos tirar daqui?!

- O que uma velha ia fazer aqui! Por que tem uma velha aqui! Velha! Veeeelha!

A idosa, acompanhando a esteira, passara pelos homens e ia em direção a parede.

- Não podemos salvá-la. Temos que pensar em nossas cabeças - disse Saga racional. - Fodam-se todas as vovós!

Infelizmente, a velhinha serena, sentada calmamente, disse complacente as palavras fadíticas:

- Ah, eu vou morrer sem ver o mar, ah!

Silêncio...

...

...

...

-AAAaaaah, merda!

-Força vovó, você ainda vai viver _mais cem anos_! Confia na gente!

- É um crime um ser humano morrer sem ter visto o mar.

Piratas perversos, malvados demais, aparentemente, eram muito sensíveis no que dizia respeito a essa questão. Eles não podiam deixar a velhinha morrer sem conhecer o mar. O mar é de todos. Por isso, Camus a botou em suas costas... e continuou correndo.

- A gente tá fudido! Além de correr, essa velha pesa! - declarou o navegador.

-Não seja um ogro, Camus, salve a velhinha.

-Com todo respeito, capitão, está dizendo isso porque não é você - resmungou

Foi aí que, para felicidade do frio navegador (que não escondeu o meio sorriso cínico) e infelicidade geral dos outros dois, alguém vinha surgindo no horizonte do corredor.

-AGORA É UM VELHO!

-Não! Nem pensar! Deixa ele morrer! Deixa morreeeerr!

E o velho destinado a morte, disse suas últimas palavras.

-Ah, minha velha, meu amor, espero que você possa ver o mar um dia...É minha hora de dizer adeus

Silêncio mortal.

...

...

...

-_ Você não vai dizer adeus hoje, vovô!_

-AAaaah, meeerdaa!

-Não seja assim, capitão! Nunca amou ninguém? É tão raro ver um casal de velhinhos mais enrrugados que chuchu de gaveta que se ama desse jeito. Você não tem coração!

- É capitão... - dizia Camus, segurando a gargalhada a custo - Você é mesmo um demônio...

O navegador já nem sentia mais tanto peso vindo da velha encarapitada em suas costas. Afinal, o gêmeo encontrava-se numa situação pior, carregando o marido da velha, duas vezes mais gordo.

E correndo...

-Hehehehehe! Eu sei que a gente ta fudido, mas...ISSO É HILÁRIO!

-Hilário vai ser quando eu sair daqui e enfiar minha tonfa na sua bunda, atirador de merda.

Camus era sempre muito calmo, mas, numa situação dessas, não o peça para economizar no palavreado.

-E depois, se vier mais um, você quem vai carregar, Aioros.

-Deixa de rogar praga, capitão. Quantos mais você acha que vão aparecer? E, aliás, por que, diabos eles apareceram no meio do corredor a uma hora dessas?

Já passava da meia noite. E a velhinha, aproveitando-se do aconchego de Camus mais do que devia, informou o trio de que ela passava as roupas da família há quinze anos, e seu velho plantava as raras rosas violeta do jardim, tão amadas por Saori, neta do mafioso, amada na mansão como uma 'princesa'.

- Ah, que linda história... Mas, isso não responde a minha pergunta! - exasperou Aioros.

-Os jovens de hoje são tão apressados... Eu apenas desci para pegar um copo de leite na cozinha pro meu velho, e o danadinho me seguiu...hehehehe!

Silêncio.

Estavam correndo, praticamente sem sair do lugar, com pesos nas costas, por causa... _de um copo de leite e um ancião safado?_

-Posso matar eles, capitão?

-Não, Camus, não pode.

-Posso soltar eles, capitão?

-Não, Camus, isso seria o mesmo que matá-los... E você sabe disso. Não me olhe com essa cara!

-Ôh, inferno! Aí vem mais um!

Aioros exclamou, infeliz, e Saga e Camus riram da cara dele.

-Ora, é o filho! O filho!

- Como você sabe, capitão?

-Você é cego, Aioros? Olha para esses _narigões de tucano _- apertou o nariz do velho - Aquele infeliz que ta chegando tem um igual! Não podemos destruir uma família. Sua vez de carregar ele.

- O QUÊ!

E o filho, homem de meia idade, meio careca e magrelo, obviamente também tinha algo profundo a dizer. Ele estava rezando, até.

- Óh, deuses que estão no céu...

-Então, Aioros, vai ter coragem de deixar um pobre religioso morrer?

Silêncio.

-...mate logo meus pais, para que eu possa herdar tudo sozinho. Aquele babaca do meu irmão não vai ganhar um centavo, hehehe.

...

...

...

-Esse a gente deixa morrer. - decidiu Saga

- Com certeza. É por causa de imbecis como esse que o mundo está assim.

-Vá fazer seu próprio funeral, babaca- Aioros estava indignado.

Nada como ética pirata nessas horas.

- Mas, ele é filho dos velhos. Eles não vão ficar zangados se o seu filho morrer?

- Relaxa, Camus. Eles devem ter outro filho e...estão dormindo.

O ronco dos velhos ecoava pelo corredor. E os piratas continuavam correndo. Saga, ainda tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma saída. A parede estava cada vez mais próxima, e o ritmo dos pés, inevitavelmente, diminuíra.

-Oi, o que é aquilo ali? - apontou Aioros, preocupado, para um rolinho de cobertores que se aproximava.

Silêncio

...

...

...

-Aaaaaah, agora é o filho do imbecil! Olha o nariz de tucano! _Coitado desse bebê_!

No fim das contas, quem se deu mal foi o atirador, que agora carregava o homem nas costas e o bebê no braço... e corria.

-Não importa o quão canalha seja, nenhuma criança merece ficar sem o pai!

-Três gerações! Que espécie de entrega é essa? Eu não aguento mais! A próxima eu deixo morrer!- declarou Saga

A parede raspou nos braços e ombros dos bravos, ferrados, homens do mar, quando de repente uma luz se fez.

-Não caminhe para a luz, capitão, resista!- incentivou o atirador

-Deixa de ser burro, olha, lá fora!- Camus retrucou, já sentindo aquele frio no estômago

Pela janela, viram uma figura loira acenando para eles, do jardim.

-Ele não vai fazer o que estou pensando... - disse o atirador

-Obviamente, você ainda não conhece Shaka.

-Protejam-se!- ordenou o capitão- E protejam essa dessa família nariguda! Eles são mais delicados do que o coração de uma garota apaixonada. Se quebrar, nunca mais conseguiremos achar todos os pedaços!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!

Shaka, que ficara escondido do lado de fora, a nível de reforço, durante todo o tempo, mandou um tiro de bazuca direto no corredor esteira onde a morte era certa para os piratas. Exceto para Saga, que era amaldiçoado.

Muita fumaça e entulhos depois, eles saíram cheios de cortes (ainda que superficiais) e cobertos de sujeira. A família nariguda foi deixada no chão, sem um arranhão. E o trio, em estado lamentável, correu na direção do jardim, lançando facas com seus olhares injetados no zen, loiro, músico do navio.

-QUERIA MATAR A GENTE? - berrou Saga, no ápice do estresse, agarrando o músico pela camisa, que sorria.

- Você não, capitão. Só o Camus.

-O QUÊ? - foi a vez do navegador pegar o loiro pela camisa

-Tava brincando, senhor navegador. Só brincando. Cadê seu senso de humor?

O sorriso torto e o brilho nos olhos azuis do loiro indicavam o contrário, mas, não é hora para isso, é?

-Ficou naquela droga de esteira once você quase me matou!

- Enfim, pegaram a chave?- o músico perguntou, mais para mudar de assunto do que outra coisa.

O humor do capitão, que já estava horrível, ficou ainda pior. Nunca era saudável ver Saga extremamente mal humorado.

-Não...

-E estamos sem tempo... - grunhiu Saga - Eu não saio daqui sem aquela chave!

Porque, além de tudo que a mesma representava, isso significaria que o poderoso capitão do Gemini havia fracassado. E Saga jamais fracassava. Porque é assim que o universo funciona.

Teve que conter seu ímpeto de destruir aquela mansão, ao ouvir um assovio fraco na calada da noite.

-É um passaro?

-Passei _dez anos_ tentando ensinar meu canário falante a assobiar assim.- Shaka disse- Vai por mim, Aioros, esse assobio é humano.

-Ei, aquela ali...

-É a princesa!

Há menos de dez metros dali estava, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Saori Kido, a neta do mafioso, colhendo suas amadas rosas côr de violeta...sozinha.

-É isso! - exclamou o capitão, contido - A batalha foi perdida, mas, não a guerra.

-O velho Kido deve estar pensando que a gente ainda ta correndo na esteira, ou esmagados naquela parede de espinhos.

-Só se ele for surdo! Esse aqui não sabe fazer nada sem barulho - resmungou Camus - Sério, Shaka, eu sei que você é louco, mas...por que sempre a maldita _bazuca_?

-Se não se lembra, senhor navegador, eu sou conhecido como um homem que pode te assassinar tão rápida e sutilmente que você só vai perceber quando estiver lavando suas roupas num lago de fogo no inferno. Além disso, a _minha bazuca_ acabou de salvar _seu_ rabo.

- Que seja. Nem sei porque ainda discuto com você.

- Aye, aye, crianças, vamos parar, sim? Temos um trabalho para fazer e, se eu não conseguir por causa de vocês, vou comer seus corações no café da manhã.

Saga dizia isso sem mover um músculo a mais no rosto. O capitão, desde os tempos que era um iniciante, exercia esse tremendo poder de liderança sobre seus companheiros. Por mais que cuspisse tais ameaças com a mesma facilidade que dizia que ia chover, não era o conteúdo das palavras, mas, o tom delas que, fazia todos seus subordinados o respeitarem.

-Aye, aye - responderam os outros três, em uníssono.

O plano simples de sequestrar a jovem dos cabelos arroxeados havia passado pela lista de Saga como último recurso. Não era fã de sequestros. Era muito trabalhoso, o refém sempre provava ser um _saco_, e tantos outros incômodos. Mas, não estava nem um pouco inclinado a sair dali de mãos vazias, e a oportunidade surgiu.

- Olá, princesa...

Disse com a voz rouca, ao pé do ouvido dela. Saori, tão distraída cantarolando e colhendo flores, não havia percebido a presença do estranho, e não pode evitar o arrepio que lhe percorreu por toda espinha, eriçando os pêlos do corpo. Virou-se bruscamente.

-Você!

O rosto de Saga era mundialmente conhecido. A neta do Kido, que não precisava ser bem informada (mas era), reconheceu aquele homem instantaneamente.

E gritou.

Já prevendo isso, o alto homem simplesmente circulou o pescoço da moça com um braço, sem precisar fazer força. Ela podia lutar o quanto quisesse, não ia conseguir se soltar. Saga nem sequer se deu o trabalho de tapar-lhe a boca. O velhote logo ia aparecer com seus guardas.

-Seu pirata, imundo, maldito! Larga ela!

O capitão do Gemini, claro, teve que rir. Sua risada que era praticamente uma marca registrada.

-Hilário! Quer dizer que você não ouve uma _bazuca_, mas, ouve os berros de uma garotinha! Se bem que, com esse grito _histérico _estridente...

-Ei! - protestou a dona do grito histérico estridente

-Enfim. Blá blá blá, estou com uma arma apontada para a cabeça da sua neta, blá blá blá, passa logo a chave, e você já sabe como a coisa funciona, velhote. Dá logo o que eu quero, que eu estou com pressa.

Levemente atônito, o velho mafioso lutou para falar com a frieza característica dos mafiosos, com relativo sucesso.

-Piratas são todos iguais, não é mesmo? Petulantes, se acham os donos do mundo... Mas, você, Saga, é o _pior _deles! E de que arma você está falando? Você é _retartado_?!

A veia de irritação saltou característica da testa do capitão do Gemini. Ele tinha fama de demônio cruel, verdade, mas, até ele tinha seus momentos. Não era sempre que optava por destripar um inimigo... até, claro, o inimigo cometer um dos três erros fatais.

1 - mencionar seu irmãozinho; Kanon

2- mencionar seu irmãozinho; Kanon

3- Duvidar da inteligência de Saga porque, obviamente, só se duvida da inteligência de... seu irmãozinho, Kanon. Claro.

Motivado em não perder sua atitude legal e bandida, disse com toda a frieza do mundo.

- Retardado? Óh, não me insulte assim, _velhote_. A não ser que você queira perder sua preciosa chave, sua linda neta e sua mansão de merda. E, já que você quer tanto ver minha arma...

Assoviou e, imediatamente, surgiram três homens das folhagens. Um de cabelos azul-petróleo, óculos, mortalmente sério e com cara de intelectual, empunhava um rifle na direção de Saori. O segundo, de pele queimada de sol, cabelos curtos, castanhos e desalinhados, mostrava uma expressão de rara seriedade, mesmo com um riso frio nos lábios, e segurava uma pistola em cada mão, mostrando que sabia, e muito bem, o que estava fazendo. O último era um loiro de cabelos lisos, muitos longos. Por incrível que pareça, não era a enorme bazuca apoiada em seus ombros o que dava medo. Era seu sorriso depravado.

Shaka era um total sádico.

Ao que parecia, o velho Mitsumasa havia esquecido dos outros dois tripulantes, e sem contar o outro, que invadira sua fortaleza totalmente desapercebido. Diante dessa terrível virada de mesa, o Kido mudou a postura drasticamente.

-Diga seu preço.

-Você sabe o meu preço, velhote. Vá pegar a minha chave, volte aqui com ela, entregue na minha mão, e ninguém se fere.

-O-okay...

-Senhor!

Gorila 3 resolveu se manifestar contra. Não podia deixar um dos grandes nomes no mercado negro sucumbir frente a essa escória, frente a esse...pirata!

-Cale a boca, gorila 3, e vá até meu escritório pegar a droga da chave! Está debaixo do forro da gaveta da escrivaninha!

-Mas, senhor, ele é um...

-VÁ! A VIDA DE MINHA NETA É MAIS IMPORTANTE!

-Bem que mamãe falou para ser médico, mas, nããããooooo, tive que virar guarda _justamente _do único mafioso bonzinho!

-Bonzinho, é o cacete! A gente ficou correndo lá embaixo igual uns ratos de gaiola! - exasperou Aioros, ainda revoltado com o que acontecera

Um silêncio perturbador se fez, e o segurança grandalhão, contrariado, moveu-se rapidamente, correndo para dentro da mansão, a fim de cumprir de uma vez as ordens de seu senhor.

-Legal - disse Shaka - E agora a gente espera.

1 minuto depois...

- Ele já ta vindo?

-Pela décima vez, loiro, não!

3 minutos depois...

-Ele já ta vindo?

-NÃO! - Mitsumasa, seus guardas, e os piratas gritaram em uníssono.

-Calma, calma... Vocês deviam meditar. - resmungou o músico

-Sério Shaka? E quantas pessoas você costumava matar por dia _antes _da milagrosa meditação? - bufou Camus, irônico, sem querer admitir que, também, estava perdendo a paciência.

15 minutos depois...

-Esse cara já ta abusando!

-A mansão é muito grande! - defendeu o velho

- Eu não acredito que o seu próprio gorila se perdeu, de todos os lugares, aqui, seu velho babão. - replicou Saga

-Acho que ele ta fabricando a chave... - disse Camus, cansado de ficar em pé

Aioros, há muito sentado na grama de pernas cruzadas, sem deixar de apontar as pistolas na direção da princesa Kido, comentou pensativo.

- Vai ver, ele ficou com vontade de cagar.

-Claro, porque ele é um covarde. - disse Saga, concordando com seu atirador.

-Isso mesmo. Ficou com tanto medo da gente que está se borrando nas calças! Hahahahaha!

Foi assim que o grupo de bandidos começou a rir _descontroladamente _e, em seguida, passaram a fazer apostas sobre o motivo da demora do Gorila 3. Ele se perdeu? Parou para fazer o número 2? Ou será que caiu numa das armadilhas da mansão? Essa última idéia divertia os piratas imensamente. Saga, Camus e Aioros por motivos óbvios. Shaka porque...ele é um sádico. Kido, o mafioso, podia sentir as veias da indignação pulsando por seu corpo inteiro.

- NÃO ENTENDO COMO IDIOTAS DO CALIBRE DE VOCÊS PODEM SER TEMIDOS POR TODO O MUNDO!

Os idiotas sorridentes, de imediato, provaram porque eram, sim, temidos por todo o mundo.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!

Shaka acertou um andar abaixo do escritório com sua fiel bazuca, deixando todos da casa atônitos, e ganhando um olhar aprovador de Saga. Os outros voltaram às caras de mau, por assim dizer, atirando na perna de dois, dos dez gorilas que estavam no pátio gramado.

-Isso é só para mostrar que não se deve brincar com a gente. Não pense que esqueci de nossos objetivos. Você sabe muito bem que esse circo todo foi armado porque não é interessante que você morra...

Radamanthys e seus muitos aliados, claro.

-Mas, se não cumprir minhas exigências, pode ter certeza que detono essa mansão e todos com ela!

Antes que o velho, apavorado e indignado pudesse responder, chegou o gorila 3, ofegante...com as mãos vazias.

- TA DE SACANAGEM! - berrou o bronzeado Aioros - Quase meia hora e você volta sem nada? Aonde é que você estava, afinal?

O guarda, de repente corado, baixou a cabeça e coçou atrás da careca brilhante.

-Bem, eu meio que...me perdi, e depois... eu tive que ir ao banheiro para... atender ao chamado da natureza.

- Eu sabia! Ganhei a aposta!

- Ganhou, meu rabo, Aioros! Eu disse que ele tinha se perdido!

-Cala a boca, Barbie!

- Me chama assim mais uma vez, que eu enfio a tonfa do Camus no seu rabo.

- Ei, porque a _minha _tonfa? Por que não a _sua _bazuca?

-Porque eu não quero _minha _bazuca na bunda feia do Aioros.

-Então, enfia sua lança.

-Menos ainda! Está louco, Camus?

-Oi, panacas! - interrompeu Saga - Esqueçam o rabo do Aioros. O gorila 3 não trouxe a _minha _chave! Oi, velhote, está tentando me enganar?

-Claro que não! Gorila 3... - o velho virou-se para seu segurança, que tremia - _cadê. a. porra da chave. inferno_?!

-Eu disse, o fundo da gaveta estava vazio! Eu ainda revirei o escritório, mas, não estava lá! Eu juro que não estava!

- Esses comerciantes ilegais não tem um pingo de classe. É por isso que nós, piratas, usamos ilhas inteiras para esconder nossos tesouros. Vai por mim, velhote, é o cofre mais seguro que existe - o capitão disse amigável, mas, em seguida seus olhos ganharam aquele brilho cruel, que o dava toda sua justificada fama - Homens, não temos mais nada que fazer aqui. Vamos!

E se puseram a caminhar calmamente para fora da mansão...

- Oi, devolve a minha neta!

...com a, aparentemente esquecida, Saori, segura nos braços possessivos do capitão. Lágrimas calmas escapavam de seus olhos. Ela havia gritado por seu avô, mas, foi pouco. Em verdade, estava menos apavorada que o próprio velho. Porque, Saga não tinha idéia, mas, estava agradecido. Mulher gritando, só na cama. Isso o fez lembrar de uma que, não via há semanas.

-Ah, parece que ainda não entendeu, senhor Kido. Vamos ver se essa sua cabeça de minhoca acompanha meu raciocínio. Isto é uma _troca_. Eu prometi devolver a sua neta, o senhor prometeu entregar a chave. Somos dois homens de _palavra_. Se você não entregar a chave, eu também não entrego sua neta, compreende? - e gritou acrescentando - _Não vou permitir que manche minha moral!_! Vamos pessoal!

Desesperado, Mitsumasa pegou o próprio revólver e atirou na cabeça de Saga.

- Huahuahuahuahuahuhauhauhauha u! Vocês viram, pessoal, ele tentou atirar em mim!

O Kido estava embasbacado demais para se importar com as risadas escarnecedoras dos piratas imundos. Nem ele, nem os gorilas de um a dez podiam acreditar em seus olhos. A bala atingira a testa de Saga... e saiu pelo outro lado.

E o demônio continuava em pé, enquanto o buraco em sua pele se regenerava! E _rindo_!

- Impossível... Ninguém nunca me falou que o capitão do Gemini era o próprio Wolverine!

-Impossível? Não velhote. Nesse mundo, muitas coisas são improváveis, mas, nada é impossível. Nada... Ei, Shaka! Entregue a ele a Shitara...

-É _Shiva_, capitão.

-Foi o que eu disse. Entregue a ele seu canário falante.

De baixo do tecido azul de seu sári, Shaka tirou um pequenino canário, amarelo, e muito útil. E fêmea. Pelo menos, Shaka achava que era fêmea. Dez anos criando o querido animal não foram suficientes para descobrir, e ninguém dentro do Navio tinha a coragem, ou a vontade, para examinar o bichinho de estimação do Buda sádico.

- Quando achar que sua neta já sofreu o bastante, velhote, escreva uma mensagem dizendo que está pronto para entregar a minha chave, prenda no pescoço do canário, e solte-o no céu. Ele é muito bem treinado e vai nos achar, não importa aonde estivermos.

Sem olhar para trás, Saga e seus homens foram embora, ignorando os protestos da princesa e seu avô mafioso.

-Vai se arrepender disso, seu monstro!

-Cala a boca, garotinha, se não quiser que eu a mande para seu avô de manhã.

Shaka ameaçou, Saori ficou quieta de olhos arregalados. E nem pensou em protestar quando a amarraram os punhos atrás das costas.

* * *

- Por que demoraram tanto?

Perguntou um homem corpulento, pele morena,cabelos castanhos curtos, e quase três metros de altura. Usava calças e botas, e um colete de couro, que colava em seus músculos como se fosse uma armadura. Era um pirata de cicatrizes e nenhuma tatuagem. Apesar de emanar testosterona e truculência, _Aldebaran_, conhecido como o _Touro Furioso_, era, na verdade, um homem muito gentil, de misericordiosos, grandes olhos castanho escuro. Vindo das ilhas do Sul, esse semi-gigante, amigo de longa data de Aioros, foi uma importante adição a tripulação de Saga, por ser um exímio carpinteiro. Era devido as suas mãos que, o Rei dos Mares estava sempre impecável. Sem contar que, sua marca registrada, um imenso machado de uma tonelada, com a cabeça de um touro gravada na lâmina, adicionava ainda mais ao tremendo poder de luta daquele bando. Em suma: Aldebaran era os músculos.

- E quem é essa? Opa, não me diga que...

-Exatamente.

-E o que deu de errado?

-Longa história... - suspirou Saga

Dohko, o imediato do Gemini, apenas ouviu uns resmungos de: _velho sádico_, _família de narigudos _e..._Shaka e sua maldita bazuca_.

- E tudo porque Camus não tirou os óculos!

-Não acredito que você ainda está nessa, seu projeto de caubói.

O sempre tranqüilo _Dohko_, sim, _aquele _Dohko, o temido _Dragon Slayer _era, agora, o braço direito de Saga. Ele, que ficara anos fora como um espadachim solitário, sem fazer grandes movimentos, após um não-esclarecido incidente envolvendo sua ex-tripulação, os _Espadas_, era agora imediato de Saga há exatos dez anos. Dohko foi o primeiro homem desta nova tripulação que apareceu no caminho de Saga. Ele não havia mudado muito. Continuava com o mesmo corpo cheio de músculos e nenhuma gordura, o mesmo tom de pele, os mesmos cabelos marrom-avermelhados, os mesmos sábios olhos verde-escuro , as duas inseparáveis katanas às costas, o mesmo quimono chinês de seda e, claro, seu extremamente quadrado queixo.

A adolescente, nos braços de Saga, acordou atordoada. Shaka, assim que saíram da mansão Kido, a dera um sutil golpe num ponto de pressão a deixando inconsciente. Quando seus olhos abriram em definitivo, ela os arregalou.

-Você é... _Dragon Slayer_!

A infame alcunha de Dohko vinha da seguinte história: há muitos anos atrás, muito antes de virar pirata, o moreno era o espadachim mais promissor num dojo conhecido de uma próvíncia do Oeste. Um belo dia, viajou num navio de mercadores como clandestino e chegou a, até então ordinária, Ilha Togo, no Oeste, mesmo. Apenas um quintal para comércios, aparentemente. Apesar da intensa atividade dos vendedores e compradores, o lugar era marcado pelo medo. Contava-se que um dragão, espécie quase extinta no mundo de hoje, já aterrorizava a região fazia mais de cem anos, e que residia na montanha distante de Iwakuni.

E que outro destino mais poderia aguardar esse valente, idiota espadachim?

Lá se foi Dohko, ganhar a gigante Iwakuni, munido apenas de duas katanas; Rozan e Ryuuma, posteriormente chamadas de espadas gêmeas. A técnica de duas espadas era algo que apenas uma pessoa conseguira apurar nesse mundo. Dohko era essa anomalia, usando, ao mesmo tempo, katana e washizaki, sem perder uma gota da rapidez, força e técnica. Excedeu-se nessa arte, fundando seu próprio estilo: _Nitoryuu Ougi_. Infelizmente, até então, ninguém conseguiu seguir esse estilo.

'Requer talento natural e...certo nível de loucura' - palavras do mestre do dojo, que não podia definir melhor aquela técnica. Dohko, por sua vez, ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar alguém assim...talentoso e louco como ele.

-Oi, coisa feia, vem me pegar!

Foi o que disse depois de passar um dia e uma noite subindo a montanha, e jogar uma inocente pedra, segundo contam, no monstruoso dragão, dormindo há menos de dois metros de si. Sua resposta foi uma carinhosa, mortífera baforada. Um lança-chamas não só vivo, mas, com asas. O bicho sobrevoou Dohko, lançando fogo pra tudo que é lado.

-Asas! _Asas_! Oi, isso não é justo, seu dragão de meia tigela! _Colabora_!

Teve a brilhante idéia de usar uma corda e laçar o dragão. E teve sucesso. O bicho, suspenso no ar, lutava para escapar das mãos do espadachim, e não conseguiu. Com as mãos em brasas e pingando sangue, o jovem puxou o dragão para baixo com todas as suas forças, e a fera veio em seu encontro, com velocidade impressionante. Dohko largou a corda e desembainhou as espadas presas em suas costas. O dragão, atordoado com a cabeça que foi quase arrancada de seu pescoço, não teve tempo de voar de novo. Num golpe só, Rozan e Ryuuma partiram o monstro vermelho em dois, e o sangue escarlate _choveu _sobre a cabeça de Dohko.

- É CAMPEÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!

No dia seguinte, manhã movimentada de comércio, todos os homens olhavam espantados para aquele espadachim. O sangue seco espalhado por seu corpo, katana nas costas, e a cabeça de um dragão segura na mão direita.

- Que diabos!

-Foi ele! O garoto disse que ia matar o dragão de Iwakuni e matou! _Ele matou o dragão_!

Parece uma história exagerada e extraordinária. Muitos não acreditam, muitos sim. Mas, pirata que é pirata, jamais duvidou dela. Nesse mundo existem garotos com o poder de laçar dragões de toneladas de peso. E portadores de armas capazes de perfurar, rasgar, o mais duro couro, a mais dura placa, escama, ou o que for, como se fosse de papel.

Dohko tinha 15 anos à época. Mas, a verdadeira idade desse homem é um dos grandes mistérios desses mares. A lenda do Dragão de Iwakuni tem mais de 200 anos. E o imediato do Gemini continuava com sua aparência de 18. Uma contradição que a maioria não ligava apontar.

- É verdade? É verdade?

Saori, lágrimas há muito secas em sua face pálida, parecia _esquecida _de sua situação de refém, no meio daqueles piratas maus, todos com recompensas absurdas por suas cabeças. Ela apenas olhava para Dohko, fascinada. Ele transmitia uma pazque julgava jamais encontrar num navio pirata.

- É verdade... Mas, eu era apenas um adolescente petulante demais naquela época.

Não mencionou a tatuagem do Dragão Vermelho de Iwakuni que mandara gravar em suas costas. Na época, não satisfeito com sua vitória, o jovem Dohko fizera a tatoo como lembrança, como espólio de guerra. E também... não poderia sair por aí andando com uma cabeça de dragão morto. Não importa o quão legal ela seja.

-Éh... - interviu Saga - Agora, é um velho que só quer dormir.

Dohko, diferente do resto da tripulação, apenas deu de ombros e riu. Era raro sair do sério. Isso porque, o seu 'sério' era uma serenidade que parecia vir só com muita experiência. Por mais nova que fosse sua cara, não lembrava nem de longe aquele garoto metido do passado, que apostou a vida contra um dragão. Ah, as loucuras da juventude...

- Ta tudo muito bom, ta tudo muito bem, mas, não se esqueça de onde você está, Sasori.

-É _Saori_.

-Foi o que eu disse. Venha comigo!

Não foi um pedido, nem ordem, foi mais um passar de informação, porque apenas a pegou pelo braço bruscamente e a levou até seu quarto.

- Sabia que você era um pervertido.

A moça olhava para Saga, reprovadora. O capitão não deu bola.

- Tem umas roupas aí para você. Não creio que você vai querer ficar de camisola o tempo todo.

-Não vou vestir essas roupas de pirata imundas!

-Ótimo. Fique nua.

Silêncio.

- E por que tenho que ficar no _seu _quarto? Você é um pervertido!

Foi aí que Saga, movendo-se com rapidez e impetuosidade, cercou Saori, deitada em sua cama. A garota desabou no colchão apenas com a presença poderosa do pirata pairando sobre si. A luz do quarto vinha de uma lamparina, que estava fraca, dando um brilho amarelo para os belos, fortes traços do rosto do capitão, o deixando mais ameaçador do que o costume. Seus olhos verdes penetraram fundo nos de Saori.

No cartaz de procurado ele era bonito, mas, não _tanto _assim...

Confusa, e amaldiçoando-se em pensamentos, a mocinha não pode evitar o fogo nas bochechas. Aquele homem lindo, e perigoso, tão perigoso, tão desprezível e lindo e forte estava perto demais...

-Pervertido eu? Não confunda as coisas, menina. Você é apenas uma garotinha sem nenhuma experiência, que vou ter que abrigar em meu navio, até seu avô maldito deixar de ser um velho egoísta.

Um sorriso formou-se no rosto de Saori. Um sorriso que não condizia em nada com seu corpo trêmulo. _Por que a pirralha sorria_? Saga decidiu não se martirizar com isso agora. Deteve-se em observar o rosto delicado dela, pensando que, em outra ocasião, essa menina já estaria nua e gemendo seu nome. Mas, _não era hora_ para isso.

- E se incomoda tanto o meu humilde quarto, posso providenciar uma acomodação mais a sua altura... nas celas do porão.

Novo silêncio

-Vai se arrepender de ter feito isso. E você não é tão bonzão quanto diz, _capitão_! - cuspiu o título com desprezo - Como pode me fazer prisioneira e me deixar aqui dentro, solta no navio? Por que me soltou?

E Saga riu, alto. _Daquele _jeito. Saori ficou assustada. Ele a chamou.

- Venha cá, princesa.

Afastou-se até a janela, fazendo a jovem de cabelos arroxeados duvidar de seu tom que, rapidamente, mudou de frio e perigoso para...frio e tranquilo.

- Eu disse vem cá, _princesa _- disse um pouco mais áspero.

Saori, menos petrificada, ficou do lado de Saga.

- Ta vendo isso, menina? Ta vendo esse porto cada vez mais distante da gente? De agora em diante, é só mar a frente. Digamos - disse, com uma mão no queixo - que você escape de mim e de _todos_ os meus homens procurados. Se você _ainda _estiver viva, para _onde _você vai? Nadar de uma ilha a outra é impossível até para o mais exímio nadador pirata que, por sinal, é meu companheiro. Agora...

Num movimento rápido demais para a jovem notar, girou o corpo e imprensou-a contra a janela, segurando um braço ao lado do corpo dela e o outro por cima de sua cabeça. Sem deixar de perfurá-la com seus olhos estreitados e brilhantes, chegou a milímetros do rosto de Saori, e disse com sua voz grave, controlada,quente e vibrante, quase encostando os lábios nos dela.

-... se você quiser que eu te amarre na minha cama, também posso providenciar isso.

Usando de toda a sua força, que era mínima, Saori empurrou o pirata, que, na verdade, se deixou ser empurrado, foi até a porta e finalmente abriu um sorriso cínico.

- Em outras palavras: você está nas minhas mãos. Aproveite sua estada a bordo do Gemini, princesa!

A jovem apenas lançou-se na cama, corada e furiosa. Quando Saga sumiu da vista, permitiu-se chorar.

"Seiya...meninos...vovô"

O capitão voltou para o convés.

- Ela está bem?

-Aldebaran, esse seu coração de manteiga ainda vai te matar... - suspirou Saga - Sorte que só a gente sabe dele. Bem, a princesa...vive.

-Você é terrível, capitão Saga.

- Pior do que Shaka ele não é.

Começou um falatório, acerca do sucesso, apenas parcial, na empreitada. Esse é um bom momento para apresentarmos, devidamente, o resto da tripulação do Gemini.

_Shaka _não é pirata desde sempre, mas, é um fora da lei_ há muito tempo_. Sua pele branca sem uma cicatriz só possuía uma mácula: as tatuagens nas costas das mãos e dedos. Ele costumava pintar as centenas de pontinhos, formando flores, e plantas, e nuvens, e o que fosse, com tinta côr de café, e o trabalho durava duas semanas. Devido a inconveniência de ter sempre que fazer o mesmo desenho, o loiro os tatuou nas costas das duas mãos. Elas o davam um ar exótico, complementado com os sáris que sempre usava, geralmente azul ou branco. Seus cabelos andavam sempre soltos. A bem da verdade, aquela figura quase angelical não se parecia em nada com um pirata.

E esse era o primeiro erro que os inimigos cometiam, pois subestimavam o músico do Gemini. Quem o conhecia, pelo contrário, mostrava _extrema _cautela ao lidar com ele. Shaka, antes de ser pirata, já era procurado por todo o mundo como um frio assassino de aluguel. Não se engane com esse rostinho. Shaka, _o Buda_, é um sádico. O único homem que despertou seu interesse e respeito foi Saga.

Um fato até hoje inexplicável. Shaka dizia que era a 'aura' do capitão; mais perigosa do que a sua. E quem iria contrariá-lo?

_Camus _era conhecido no mundo como o _'Feiticeiro'. _Tal alcunha não veio da cabeça do próprio dono, mas, dos piratas que não tinham estudo e confundiam as habilidades de Camus com 'magia negra'. Afirmavam que ele podia invocar tempestades a fim de afundar os navios inimigos. A 'magia' não passava de muito estudo. Camus era navegador e um geógrafo, especializado em topografia marítima e no clima. O que parecia um movimento sobrenatural, era apenas um cálculo _perfeito _de sua mente _privilegiada_. Ele também era muito branco e, mesmo nos tempos de sol, usava um colete sem mangas, mas, sempre com uma pele de animal na gola. Quando esfriava, abusava de casacos de couro cinza, ou pretos. Tinha uma minúscula argola de prata enfiada no nariz, e pulseiras de couro no braço. Seus cabelos tinham uma coloração azul, diferentes do de Saga, mais apagados. Tinha um rosto de um homem saído da nobreza, postura de alguém que passou parte da vida sendo ensinado a andar com elegância e, olhos azuis, não tão perigosos, mas, mais _gélidos _que os de Saga. Seu traço mais característico era as sobrancelhas bifurcadas. Objeto de eterna discussão entre as mulheres: as sobrancelhas do Feiticeiro são, ou não são, sexy?

Seu apelido carinhoso de 'cdf' era coisa dos mais atrevidos, basicamente toda a tripulação do Gemini; até Saga deixava escapar, às vezes. E o motivo era seus óculos ovais, de aros fininhos.

-Relaxa, Camus - dizia Aldebaran, apaziguador - Inteligência é o novo sexy

-Claro, claro! Mais parece um professor de universidade!

Era o comentário animado do sempre espirituoso _Aioros_. Em baixo de sua foto, e de seu nome no cartaz de WANTED, aparecia o apelido de: _Caubói Atirador_.

'Bêbado Atirador' seria o mais correto, já que, ao longo dos anos, este pirata eternamente tostado de sol desenvolvera a incrível habilidade de atirar... _completamente doidão_. Ele era mesmo uma figura única. Seu sorriso, o maior e mais brilhante de todo o bando, contrastava com seu tom de pele. Estava sempre de jeans surrado e sem camisa, ou de camisa regata. A razão para mostrar os braços era a tatuagem no esquerdo. Estava escrito AIOROS em letras garrafais, ao longo do bíceps. Com o marcante detalhe de que, em realidade, estava escrito AIOLOS. O tatuador confundira o nome. Aioros o mandou concertar. O pobre homem, amendrontado com a visão das pistolas na cintura do pirata, acabou defecando de vez na merda que já estava no chão. A arte final ficou: AIOLOS. O 'L' recebeu um risco em forma de 'X' e ao lado foi substituído com um pequeno 'R', formando o correto nome do atirador.

Motivo de muito orgulho, e eterna vergonha para um homem. Mas, como este pirata em especial não tinha um pingo de vergonha na cara, depois da irritação inicial, ele passou a gostar da tatoo de estimação. Muito. E, o motivo do 'caubói' em seu cartaz, não era porque ele fosse um vaqueiro ou nada do tipo. Era apenas o seu chamativo chapéu de caubói. Por isso Camus o chamava de 'projeto de caubói'.

- E até um homem com _mais de 20 graus de miopia _poderia te detectar _num raio de 10 quilômetros!_

Era o que o elegante, muito mais discreto navegador, costumava dizer para contrariar seu companheiro. Aioros brigava com ele, mas, todos sabiam que ele não estava nem aí.

A próxima, e última figura desse dia, é nosso já conhecido capitão Saga, o _Irmão Demônio_. Ele já era naturalmente bonito, sim, mas, tinha lá sua vaidade. O gêmeo demônio, por exemplo, associava beleza com força. E sua figura era o ápice da palavra ' poderoso'.

Uma bata, dessa vez azul escuro, era de tecido fino, mas, não rico, que mal cobria seu peito, onde se via aquela antiga tatuagem: os bonequinhos da 'forca'. O de cabeça para baixo, que representava Kanon, recebeu um sumário risco em forma de 'X'. Estava claro que, depois da fatídica separação, Saga simplesmente cortou o irmãozinho de sua vida. Usava sempre calça preta e botas, imprenscidíveis para homens aventureiros como ele. Na cintura uma bandana vermelha. Nas orelhas muitas pequenas argolas de ouro. Pulseiras de couro nos pulsos. Alguns anéis. Os cabelos soltos jamais perderam o comprimento.

Seu típico capitão pirata.

O navio era outro, e Saga o batizou de _'Rei dos Mares'. _Pretencioso, sim, mas, é de _Saga _que estamos falando. O homem que quer conquistar todos os mares. Seu bando não podia mais ser chamado de 'Irmãos Demônio', primeiro pelo número errado. Agora, era só _um _irmão. Segundo, o único remanescente daquele antigo grupo era o capitão. O novo bando era chamado de _'Piratas do Gemini'_, nome do antigo navio de Saga.

Uma tripulação única por dois motivos. Cada membro do Gemini era extremamente diferente um do outro. A chance de, um dia, tais pessoas trabalharem juntas, é de uma em um milhão. A chance aconteceu, e o nome dela é Saga.

Ele era o sol do Gemini, e cada tripulante era um planeta com suas diferentes características, girando em torno dele.

O segundo motivo é, na verdade, uma anomalia nesses mares. Na teoria, seis homens já são suficientes para tripularem um navio de médio porte como o 'Rei', contudo, a maioria dos piratas costuma abrigar de 30 até 50 pessoas no bando. Os navios grandes, e as frotas, centenas de piratas.

Saga escolheu ter uma tripulação pequena, de sete companheiros. E tinha seu motivo. Há dez anos atrás, assistiu mais de 30 camaradas morrerem, um por um, com as mortes mais estúpidas e inexplicáveis. Bem lá no fundo, temia um novo incidente, e quanto menos, menor o sofrimento. É claro que, não era esse o discurso que fazia.

- São poucos porque prefiro qualidade ao invés de quantidade. Não preciso de um bando de incompetentes me atazanando!

E isso também. De fato, não havia mentira em suas palavras. Saga escolhera a dedo, um a um, aqueles que iriam seguí-lo por esses selvagens mares. Uns deles, até, por meio de métodos _nada ortodoxos_. Mas, a essa altura, todos aprenderam a lidar com o jeito do capitão, e admirar a sua anormal perspicácia.

Agora, era só esperar a resposta do Kido. "E tomara que chegue logo!"- pensavam, preocupados. Aquela chave era a chave para a vida do capitão.

Numa outra ilha, também no Sul, aquele outro... a imagem no espelho, também padecia da compartilhada maldição.

**Tsuzuku**.

* * *

Oi! Capítulo ultra rápido pra compensar os últimos atrasos...xD

Bem, eu tenho algumas coisas para falar dele. Primeiro, as personagens. Quando escrevo uma fic, eu tenho sempre o cuidado de não deixar as personagens OOC. Mas, acho que posso dizer isso de qualquer ficwriter de Saint Seiya: COMO acertar na personalidade desses caras? O próprio Kurumada nunca trabalhou nelas! Assim, fica tenso... Essa fic é de aventura, mas, como eu já disse antes, é essencialmente comédia. Então, eu procurei dar personalidades cômicas a todas as personagens. Eles vão estar sempre, sempre falando merdx, e sempre passando por situações difíceis/constrangedoras/engraçadas. Ah, e desde os primeiros capítulos eu procurei enfiar referências de outros animes/filmes/games ou o que for. Eu vou continuar fazendo isso porque é engraçado. xD

Vocês devem ter reparado que eu demorei um pouco descrevendo as personagens principais. De fato, eu literalmente escrevi uma por uma da tripulação. Bem, eu geralmente não sou muito de me prender aos detalhes, mas, já que essa fic é um total AU, de um mundo que saiu da minha própria cabeça, achei necessário dar uma boa imagem pra vocês.

No próximo capítulo, veremos a outra tripulação principal; a de Kanon. Espero que tenham gostado desse! Reviews fazem meus dedos felizes e, consequentemente, mais rápidos no teclado do PC. ^^ Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar que eu respondo.

Ah, só mais uma coisa. Eu mudei o rating da fic para "T", ou seja, não vai mais ter hentai na parada. Eu até tirei a cena hentai do capítulo quatro. A razão é porque, depois de passado um ano, eu já nem escrevo hentai com a freqüência que escrevia. Para falar a verdade, acho que já estou há quase dois anos sem escrever uma boa cena adulta. E, para ser honesta, não ando inspirada para hentai. Eu to querendo deixar essa fic mais acessível a todos, e acho que o rating "T" combina mais com o gênero de aventura cômica. Se, por acaso, a decisão não agradar, é só me informar que eu coloco o hentai no capítulo quatro novamente, sem problema; eu tenho o cap. antigo guardado no computador.

Isso é tudo, galera. Não me odeiem. ^^

Ja ne

**Moon**

* * *

**Palinha do que vem por aí!**

-Quando entrei para essa tripulação, ele me avisou que fortes emoções estavam à minha espera, mas, não contava que fugir de execuções fosse algo mandatório.

_No próximo: Cadafalso- ou caca de pássaro fede, e indica que seus amigos estão vindo te resgatar._


	10. Cadafalso

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

**Cadafalso**

_ou Caca de pássaro fede, e indica que seus amigos estão vindo te resgatar_

* * *

Eram dez horas da manhã e, apesar de ser inverno, o sol já castigava a província de Munisai, localizada numa das ilhas do Arquipélago das Montanhas Vermelhas do Sul. É sabido por estudiosos da geografia que essa região, hoje com onze ilhas, era formada, primeiramente, por vulcões marítimos. Erupções ao longo dos milênios fizeram com que essas 'montanhas' viessem à superfície e, posteriormente, formassem ilhas a partir da lava solidificada. Munisai, hoje com seu vulcão inativo observando todo o resto da pequena província, seria o palco de um espetáculo raro. Não pelo teor dele, mas, pelo seu astro principal.

-Por que a praça está tão movimentada hoje?

-Não soube? Parece que vão executar um pirata procurado no mundo inteiro. Mas, não sei quem é... Por isso estou indo para lá. _Não posso perder isso_!

_Pão e circo_. Essa é a política que sempre vai atrair as massas. Dê a eles o mínimo possível para se sustentarem e um bom espetáculo para espantar o tédio dessa vidinha de civil medíocre. Eles jamais vão reclamar de seu governo autoritário, burocrático e corrupto.

Além de tudo, a natureza do ser humano é podre. Quanto mais violento e cruel o entretenimento, melhor. Já que não podem entreter-se uns com os outros, o escolhido sempre será aquele rotulado de 'escória', 'fora da lei', 'lixo da sociedade'. Ou seja, são muitos ganhos: diversão através da crueldade, dever cívico e, até, espiritual, por limpar o mundo desses seres 'impuros'.

A praça era conectada por uma extensa rua que, naquele momento, mais parecia uma passarela. Muita gente, de um lado e de outro, assistia excitada a passagem de dois guardas, com caras de que não tomaram o café da manhã, escoltando um homem que, para todos os efeitos, não tinha escapatória: Algemas de ferro prendiam seus pulsos à frente do corpo, ligadas a grossas correntes, cujas pontas estavam bem seguras nas mãos dos guardas corpulentos, vestidos com a farda azul da marinha. Para finalizar, todo o seu rosto foi censurado, enfiado num grosso capuz de lona preta. A única coisa que dava para ver era parte da tatuagem que ia no peito e no ventre, o porte alto e uma postura malandra.

Mais um pirata que não tem a menor noção de sua própria pessoa no mundo.

-Óh, deuses, é _ele_! Não acredito que pegaram _ele_! - uma mulher jovem apontou, iluminada, para a figura prisioneira que passava por ela

-Tem razão, é ele! - a segunda concordava

-Pelo amor dos meus filhinhos, ele _quem_?

Um terceiro exasperava, sem conseguir entender quem, diabos, era _ele_.

Homens, mulheres, crianças, e idosos. Até um gato parou para ver o show. Ninguém prestou atenção numa estranha criatura com asas, que pairou sobre a cabeça do guarda da direita...

**Ploc**!

... e cagou nela.

O prisioneiro começou a rir, com voz abafada por causa do capuz.

-Cala a boca!

-Eu não sei o que é pior, um pirata prisioneiro, ou um macaco da marinha com caca de ave no cabelo!

-Fica quieto, pirata nojento, se não eu começo sua execução aqui mesmo.

O homem deu de ombros, mesmo depois do tapa forte que recebeu na cabeça.

-E depois... - inquiriu o marinheiro da esquerda - Como você, sem poder enxergar, soube que uma ave cagou nele?

-Ora, estou cego, mas, não surdo. Você não ouviu o tremendo _'ploc'_ que a caca fez quando caiu na cabeça dele? Esse bicho devia estar com problema de intestino. E outra, você está longe, meu amigo, mas, eu estou bem do lado dele, e o cheiro está quase me executando antes do tempo! Huahuahuahuahuahua!

A marinha jamais ia entender porque aquele homem, prestes a morrer, conseguia ser tão casual e rir como um garoto. Um garoto endiabrado, sim, mas, um _garoto_.

No meio da multidão, pessoas, no mínimo, suspeitas se movimentavam. Eles já nem se importavam mais em esconder suas aparências chamativas.

-Aquele idiota! Ele é um _idiota_! Já é a _segunda _vez só nesses últimos _três meses_! Ele não _pensa_?

Um homem, de cabelos verde-abacate, exasperava furioso, observando seu companheiro caminhando para a morte.

-Quando entrei para essa tripulação, ele me avisou que fortes emoções estavam à minha espera, mas, não contava que fugir de execuções fosse algo mandatório. - disse outro, de cabelos longos lavanda, e feições infantis.

-Relaxa, Mu, isso ele nunca avisa. Mas, enfim, já está chegando a hora de agirmos. Rockabee já até cagou na cabeça do guarda. Há essa altura, nosso capitão já sabe que estamos por perto.

-Dessa vez, ele deve ter se borrado nas calças, porque nós demoramos de propósito. Bem feito pra ele! Quem mandou ser pego... de novo! - um terceiro aproximou-se

-Falou com Giotto? - perguntou o homem alto de capa.

-Claro! Ele está providenciando nosso transporte para a fuga. Do jeito que o capitão, e _aquele homem _que está lá em cima são, você já sabe que as coisas vão ficar...agitadas.

-Mas, tem certeza que isso é certo? Eu quero dizer, o Giotto meio que... tem um senso de direção raro.

- Nem precisar amenizar, Mu - disse o terceiro, que se chamava Shura - Giotto consegue se perder até numa linha reta!

Por que eles mandaram o homem, com o pior senso de direção da face da Terra, buscar um transporte e depois voltar para a praça de execução sozinho? Porque bandidos do mar são loucos. E o bando do Dragão dos Mares excedia em loucura, até mesmo para padrões piratas.

-E Afrodite? Aonde aquele maluco se enfiou?

-Disse que precisava cagar. Relaxa, Shion, vai dar tudo certo.

O imediato, Shion, era um homem extremamente experiente nesses mares, ainda que sua aparência fosse de um jovem. Contrastando com os modos relaxados do capítão, o imediato era um homem que mostrava constante estresse. O de hoje, apesar de costumeiro, era um estresse muitíssimo justificado.

Porque Kanon, o Irmão Demônio, o capitão do bando do Dragão dos Mares era o homem prestes a ser pendurado naquela forca.

- Senhoras e senhores - o tom solene do oficial da marinha, que iria conduzir a execução, o fazia parecer um apresentador de circo, anunciando todas as atrações - estamos aqui hoje, mais uma vez, em nome da justiça. Este é um dia de vitória para a marinha, e vergonha para os piratas.

O condenado, agora apenas algemado, apertou os olhos com a súbita forte claridade, quando, num movimento tempestivo, tiraram seu capuz, quase levando sua cabeça junto. Ao lado do oficial havia outro homem, de patente menor. Ele era alto, e tinha a elegância perigosa de um felino. Seu rosto estava praticamente oculto na sombra do quepe. Mas, o sorriso sádico que tomava seu rosto foi o suficiente para Kanon confirmar...

"Milo, han? Eu sabia que eles viriam!"

Já havia desconfiado quando ouviu o piar da ave lá no alto. Nenhum animal daquele lugar piaria como _Rockabee _que, na verdade, era um bicho muito estranho, vindo de uma ilha única que, devido ao ambiente, manteve suas propriedades pré-históricas.

Rockabee era um _mini-pterodátilo verde_. E, devido a sua peculiar mania de comer o 'arroz secreto' de Shura, era o dono da mais fedida merda de todos os mares. Podem perguntar. Mas, neste circo, a ilustre ave já fez seu importante papel. Agora, era hora dos humanos.

-Pelos crimes de roubo, pirataria, homicídio, assalto, saques a diversos portos e cidades...

O oficial começara, listando um a um, os crimes que faziam a fama de Kanon.

-...por ter se disfarçado de padre, de soldado, de tenente e de vice-almirante da Sagrada Instuição Naval...

Um burburinho enorme, que mais parecia uma colméia de abelhas furiosas, formava-se pela boca da multidão, cada vez mais estupefata. 'Ele se fingiu de vice-almirante!', alguns exclamavam de queixos caídos.

- Nosso capitão é mesmo único. - murmurou Shura - Só sabe dar problemas pra gente.

-Por que entramos para essa tripulação, mesmo?

Antes mesmo de Mu terminar a questão, os três homens já sabiam de coração a resposta: 'Porque Kanon é Kanon. E o resto não interessa.'

O charme que atraía pessoas, de todos os tipos (geralmente os 'maus elementos') não havia mudado uma polegada, desde os antigos tempos em que os gêmeos eram dois meninos remelentos em Whiterilla. Aquele charme estranho, inexplicável.

-...por todos esses crimes, em nome dos deus e da justiça dos humanos, o condeno a ser pendurado até a morte.

E depois de lida tão solenemente a sentença...

- Morra, Kanon, morra! MWAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHUA!³³³³³

Empolgações e queixos caídos de lado, Kanon abriu um sorriso safado, mesmo à beira da morte. Mas, não pode esconder a própria inquietação quando o alçapão abaixo de si abriu, e seu corpo foi abaixo, com a corda em seu pescoço apertando...demais.

"Por que, raios, o Milo não faz nada?! Ah...esqueci que ele é um sádico."

O homem de quepe, na verdade companheiro de Kanon, foi o mesmo que puxou a alavanca para enforcar o capitão. A tripulação, dispersa pelo local da execução, olhava a cena sem saber o que pensar.

- Por que aquele médico louco não salva o capitão? - perguntou Shura, apreensivo. - Ele não está fazendo nada do combinado! E olha só para ele!

Apontou o capitão, com as duas mãos tentando afrouxar a corda que parecia que ia tirar seu pescoço fora, com a face extremamente vermelha.

- Nem me pergunte - grunhiu Shion - Nunca dá para saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele sádico.

Num ponto não muito longe do trio de piratas, um homem, de cabelos azul celeste, e um rosto tão, ou mais delicado que de uma bela mulher, tirou um gigante pirulito espiral da boca.

"Com certeza, nosso querido capitão deve estar o devendo dinheiro, ou coisa pior..."

Afrodite lembrava do que era praticamente senso comum dentro do bando do Dragão: Nunca, jamais, peça a Milo um favor, ou fique o devendo algo, ou simplesmente o sacaneie. O médico é o filho da puta mais vingativo que existe.

"Imagino o que o idiota aprontou dessa vez..."

E em voz alta.

- Ah, tanto faz! Agora, a gente vai ter mais trabalho. Milo filho da...

O prazer do sádico, pior ainda se for do sádico vingativo, é deixar sua 'vítima' sofrer até o último minuto, a ponto de você duvidar se ele vai ajudá-lo no fim, ou não. Infelizmente para o executado, seu _mui amigo_, Milo, era um desses. Quando a visão de Kanon começou a escurecer, ele ouviu um ruído seco. Era um corpo que caíra como um saco de batatas no chão de madeira do cadafalso. E o rosto do outro pirata surgiu na sua frente, de cabeça para baixo.

- Tudo bem com o senhor, capitão?

Milo era sádico _E _cínico. Kanon, se perguntando porque, diabos, permitira esse louco de entrar no grupo "Ah, lembrei...", usou as poucas forças que o restavam para miar fracamente.

- ...Já tive dias melhores.

-Ah, pensei que você estivesse morrendo, senhor. Ah, quase esqueci!- deu um tapa na própria testa- Você não morre, capitão- deu meia volta, já indo embora.

Kanon era, tecnicamente, imortal, por causa da maldição que já perdurava por dez anos. Mas, isso não quer dizer que estava imune à dor e ao pânico da asfixia pela corda apertando seu pescoço. Era ainda pior...ser estrangulado e o alívio da inconsciência, e da morte, nunca chegar.

-OI, OI!

Mal havia voltado para o cadafalso, o médico falou docemente.

-Ah, então você precisa mesmo da minha ajuda... E qual é a _palavra mágica_?

-Vai se fuder!

-Ih, resposta errada, capitão. Tchau! Tchau!

-ESPERA DESGRAÇA!

Milo, é claro, voltou.

- Dá pra você - suspirou com a dificuldade de falar - cortar essa corda... _Por favor_?

Finalmente, Milo deixou um sorriso iluminado aparecer.

- Será um prazer, capitão!

Usando uma faca curta que ia na cintura, o pirata, de uniforme e quepe de marinheiro, deu um só golpe na corda amarrada ao cadafalso, libertando seu quase morto capitão, que caiu graciosamente de bunda no chão.

- Ai! - gemeu Kanon, erguendo-se e acariciando o traseiro como podia - Essa minha tripulação não _colabora_, puxa vida!

Com um salto de habilidade subiu novamente para o cadafalso, agarrando-se ao alçapão, e finalmente em pé de igualdade com o seu companheiro, que tinha três agulhas envenenadadas, bem firmes entre os dedos da mão direita, mortíferas, apontadas para o gêmeo dos longos cabelos azuis. O oficial que conduzira a mal sucedida execução, jazia morto no chão, com três agulhas fininhas protuberando do lado esquerdo de seu pescoço, pingando veneno. Mas, ele já fazia parte do passado, ao menos para os despreocupados piratas.

-Você quase me matou, Milo.

-Quase deixei 'morrer' - sorriu o outro, fazendo 'aspas' com os dedos - É diferente, capitão.

-Posso, pelo menos, saber o motivo dessa vez? E pára de apontar essas coisas para mim. _Dá nos nervos!_

Milo, estreitando o olhar, continuou sem mover as agulhas um milímetro.

-Mas, claro, senhor. Lembra, há uma semana atrás, quando nós dois fomos jantar com aquela loira da pinta no bumbum? A _ginasta de circo_?

-Lembro.

-Lembra que, quando eu fui ao banheiro, você fugiu com ela?

-Ah...não?

Negue até a morte. Pelo menos, Kanon acreditava que, com Milo, essa era a forma mais acertada de...atenuar os danos.

-Pois é, capitão, eu lembro muito bem! Não só perdi uma transa com uma _ginasta de circo_, como fiquei preso com uma conta de quarenta mil dracmas!

- Eu posso te pagar quando chegarmos ao navi-

-Corta essa, Kanon! Todo infeliz que se intitula pirata nesse mundo, sabe que você nunca pagou, paga ou pagará uma conta! - exclamou o homem, com as bochechas rubras de raiva.

Também é conhecimento universal que, Kanon Irmão Demônio, é o maior caloteiro desses mares. Dito caloteiro não queria confessar que largou o companheiro apenas porque não queria pagar a conta, mas, porque estava tremendamente assustado com a perspectiva de sexo grupal envolvendo seu amigo. Não entendam errado. O capitão do Leviatã não dispensava uma boa sacanagem em lugar algum. Ele estava muito acostumado a fazer com várias pessoas, sim, desde que fossem todas mulheres. Seu receio era de ter uma mulher e mais um homem no meio. Tinha medo de...'pegar em algo indevido'.

E o fato de que Milo era um sádico, também piorava as coisas. Sabe-se lá o que a mente insana do médico estava aprontando para aquele inocente ménage?

Há uma semana atrás, o bando do Dragão dos Mares resolveu ir ao circo da cidade em que estavam aportados. Todos se divertiram muito, mas, no fim da apresentação, cada um decidiu ir para o seu canto. Shura e Giotto foram para o navio; Shion foi com Mu visitar uns monumentos arquitetônicos do lugar; Afrodite foi atrás de uma loja de doces, pois seu estoque estava vazio; Kanon, de olho numa loira trapezista desde que a mesma havia aparecido no picadeiro, tomou Milo como um parceiro de 'caçada'. O médico, que estava um pouco intediado, achou que não tinha nada a perder, e aceitou.

Ser pirata, no que dizia respeito à mulher, era uma faca de dois gumes: umas fugiam correndo de suas aparências intimidadoras; outras, ficavam excitadas por aqueles homens, neste caso específico, surpreendentemente belos, e sempre exalando perigo. A trapezista, de nome Betty, encontrava-se nessa segunda categoria. Ela era muito mente aberta.

Tão mente aberta, que assustou Kanon com o convite abrupto e, se não ousado, assustador.

-Então, o que me dizem? Eu, e vocês dois, só essa noite...

Milo, até então absorto (por alguma razão, não era afeito a circos), sorriu de um jeito perigoso, aprovando a idéia ousada. Certamente não seria a sua primeira vez nisso.

Já o capitão...

-O-olha b-bem, B-Betty... Tem certeza? Eu quero dizer... É normal ter fantasias. Mas, a minha fantasia é uma suruba comigo e mais duas prostitutas. Coisa tradicional, do jeito que os deuses fizeram- argumentou, tentando convecê-la- a sua é meio...

-Está com medo, Irmão Demônio? - perguntou a mulher - Talvez, seu irmão seja melhor nisso do que você.

Betty podia até não saber, mas, aquelas foram as palavras exatas. Para fazer Kanon mudar de idéia, basta mencionar o nome de Saga. Principalmente, se for numa comparação. O capitão levantou com confiança.

- O que estamos esperando? A noite é curta - chegou perto da moça, a esquentando com seu hálito de rum - e nós temos que aproveitá-la.

Nessa hora, Milo pediu licensa para ir ao banheiro. Kanon sabia que, bem lá no fundo, não queria fazer isso ao lado do amigo, e estava excitado demais para arranjar outra mulher para ele, agora. Esperto e safado como era, viu na saída dele a perfeita oportunidade.

-Vamos?

-E o seu amigo?

-Ah, ele andou reclamando de uma dor de barriga terrível a noite inteira. É melhor não levarmos ele.

-Mas...

-Ele tem cecê.

-Mas...

-E contraiu herpes.

Foi o golpe final. A loira, de corpo pequeno e quase sem atributos, mudou de opinião na mesma hora, agarrando o braço de Kanon e saindo do estabelecimento.

- _Trapezista_! Kanon, seu egoísta filho de uma cadela, uma _trapezista_! Não existem muitas nesse mundo, sabia?

-Se te consola, é por causa dessa trapezista que eu quase perco meu pescoço hoje!

Verdade. Como o pirata poderia imaginar que a bela trapezista estava sendo cortejada por um major da marinha? Estava ele, lá, nu, numa posição impossível de ser alcançada, se não por uma mulher elástica como aquela, e um homem que exercitava o corpo desde que era uma criança. Momento perfeito para a chegada do major...acompanhado de vinte homens.

Kanon era bom. Aliás, um verdadeiro 'Roudini' no que concernia fugas, mas, infelizmente, às vezes as coisas...não fluem.

-E você disse a ela que eu tinha herpes! Que diabo, infeliz? Eu sou um maldito médico!

-Mas, eu não disse is-

-Disse sim! - ergueu ainda mais as agulhas envenenadas - Você é um péssimo mentiroso, capitão e, além disso, eu investiguei.

-Éééh?

-Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar barato, seu verme aproveitador! Eu fui atrás da trapezista, desmenti a coisa toda da doença para ela, que me contou que foi _você _quem disse pra ela que eu tinha herpes! Ah, é, depois fiquei com ela.

Essa declaração fez Kanon parar para pensar. Que diabos? Ele nem havia 'terminado' com a mulher elástica e Milo..._sim_! Ôh, vida! E depois...

- Se você 'tem herpes' - fez sinal de 'aspas' com os dedos - como conseguiu transar com ela?

A resposta foi um sorriso torto que fez um arrepio percorrer pela espinha do gêmeo.

- Eu não violentei a moça, se é o que está pensando. Sou absolutamente contra isso - aqui, Milo franziu as sobrancelhas, sério - Mas, você vê, essa tal Betty é mais maluca do que a gente pensava. _Ela é chegada num S e M._

-Ta de _brincadeira_!

-To nada. É a mais pura verdade.

- Oi, vocês dois, saibam que estou imensamente feliz que fizeram às pazes, de verdade. Só que, porra, curte o momento, mas, _lutem_!

Era a voz de Afrodite, que berrava furioso abaixo do cadafalso, enquanto atirava em mais um oficial que aparecia em seu caminho.

-Olhem, é Afrodite: o Pistoleiro! E aquela é a 'Bloody Rose'!

Exclamavam as pessoas na multidão. Eles, honestamente, não sabiam o que fazer, divididos entre correr por suas vidas, e parar para assistir ao espetáculo que ficou melhor do que o previsto. Tudo começou quando um dos oficiais cuidando da execução matou o outro marinheiro, revelando-se ser, ninguém menos, ninguém mais que, Milo: o Cirurgião da Morte, o temido médico do bando do Dragão dos Mares. Esse ato foi o sinal para que os outros membros do grupo, até então incógnitos no meio dos curiosos, agissem. E 'agir' para o bando de Kanon, _sempre _será sinônimo de confusão.

A segurança reforçada da marinha atacava os homens sem piedade. Shura, que respondia pela alcunha de 'Açougueiro' fez jus ao nome quando, com seu facão, decepou o braço de um soldado, provocando um banho de sangue em si próprio, e em duas mulheres, atônitas, sem conseguir mover do lugar.

-Perdão, senhoritas. É melhor que saiam daqui, ou podem se sujar.

Ditas senhoritas estavam hipnotizadas... de medo, e de estranha admiração. Jamais podiam imaginar que o moreno com cara de 'pirata sanguinário' fosse...assim. Okay, o moreno era mesmo sanguinário em combate. Fato inevitável para o açougueiro, cozinheiro do Leviatã. E, ainda assim, isso não o impediu de parecer extremamente educado e galanteador para as jovens senhoritas curiosas, que não podiam resistir ao tom de voz rouco, sedutor.

-Óh, meu deus! É o Imortal! Olha! Olha!

Um cidadão apontou para o homem alto, de enormes cabelos verde, que apenas cortava e cortava, com indiferença monstruosa, como se estivesse eliminando galhos inconvenientes em seu caminho enquanto desbravava uma floresta densa. Exceto que os galhos, as folhas, não passavam de membros e cabeças de oficiais, facilmente repartidos pelas duas enormes katanas, empunhadas em cada mão. O sangue em suas roupas foi sumariamente ignorado.

A razão do apelido de imortal é praticamente desconhecida nesse mundo.

-Precisa de ajuda, mestre?

-Sim - disse Shion, num pequeno ofegar - Mas, não vai contar pra ninguém, ouviu, Mu?

O tom do imediato do Leviatã era, diferente de antes, de pura satisfação; um estado quase zen. Shion era uma dessas criaturas que espairecem (mais do que o normal) numa luta. Ele dizia que isso era um mal dos espadachins, e conhecia um exatamente como ele. Mu, por sua vez, dizia ser mais calmo do que o mestre. O que era verdade. Contudo, o menino (Mu podia ser de maior, mas, seu rosto era de um garotinho) nunca cessava de surpreender seus amigos piratas. Vez por outra, ele saía do 'estado calmo e sereno' de todos os dias para um extremamente...vivo. Essa última palavra é o equivalente as mais diversas interpretações, e fica a cargo de cada um.

Dessa vez, ele se enfurecera com a demora de Milo em libertar Kanon. Achava completamente descabido o espírito eternamente vingativo do médico. E, por isso, socou um pobre sargento da marinha, que resolvera interromper seu diálogo com mestre Shion, ao tentar atirar pelas costas do imediato.

Mu socou o cara longe. Literalmente.

Não é exagero que o jovem pirata de cabelos lavanda é conhecido no mundo inteiro como 'Mu dos Punhos de Ferro'. Suas armas são os dois braços, e nada mais. Jamais lutou em disvantagem; tudo do que precisava, ele já tinha, concentrado em seus dois punhos. Não se sabe como ele consegue agregar tamanha força, tendo um corpo tão pequeno e frágil, para o estereótipo de ladrão do mar. Mas, o fato é que, não apenas consegue, como, também ultrapassa os muitos 'grandalhões' do oceano. Um simples soco, bem colocado, é suficiente para matar um homem no primor de sua forma física, ou fazê-lo voar por muitos metros até colidir com uma pedra, ou parede, ou cair de um precipício e, aí sim, morrer. Enfim.

Ambos, Mu e Shion, subiram em lugares altos para, ao menos, tentarem driblar todo aquele caos, a fim de verem onde diabos haviam se metido Milo e Kanon.

-Achei! - berrou Shion - Eles são dois _malucos_!

Chamar os próprios companheiros de malucos era tremenda hipocrisia da parte do imediato espadachim. _Todos_ os tripulantes do Leviatã eram um bando de malucos, pirados, _totalmente fora deste mundo_. De qualquer forma, Shion apontava, freneticamente, para Milo e Kanon. O primeiro enfiou uma agulha no braço do marinheiro que tentava estrangulá-lo; o segundo estava encarapitado no topo da forca, se virando como podia, com as mãos algemadas a ferro, chutando as jóias da família de um marinheiro desafortunado.

- Eles vão morrer! Cadê Afrodite? Cadê o desgraçado do Giotto?!

-Afrodite está embaixo do cadafalso,mestre.

Mu apontava para o atirador que, elegante e vorazmente, cobria o capitão e o médico acima de si. Com um pirulito enfiado na boca, Afrodite empunhava sua famosa Bloody Rose e reduzia à balas o número de inimigos. Ele era um pirata excepcional. Não apenas sua mira era incrível, como, também, era mui rápido na hora de recarregar sua única pistola.

-Que merda! São piores que mariposas no fogo!

Exasperava, cansado. Não importava quantos vermes da marinha acertasse. A impressão que dava era que, para cada marinheiro baleado, mais três apareciam. Não era apenas sensação. Um oficial havia chamado reforços urgentes. Por mais que os piratas fossem bons (e eles eram mais do que bons) a desvantagem em números mostrava-se cada vez pior.

E todos eles, incluindo o pobre, praticamente indefeso, capitão, só conseguiam pensar numa coisa.

"GIOTTO! APARECE, FILHO DA P...!"

E quando o cansaço já começava a ganhar os corpos; quando a espada já começava a golpear o ar...nem tanto. Quando a esperança começava a ir embora...menos ainda...

Eis que surge...

-_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOIIIIIII_!'

..._ele_.

-Óh, meu deus, não diga que aquilo é...

-Uma carroça! É _perfeito_!

-Coisa mais _sem classe_.

-Melhor do que nada. Hora de abraçar a mais nobre e antiga tradição pirata. Vamos!

Uma carroça surgiu lá de cima da colina, que dava para as plantações de arroz (carro chefe da economia de Munisai) . Todos os presentes na confusão pararam por um segundo, quando ouviram o grito que conseguiu chegar a eles e, posteriormente, viram a poeira levantada pelo rústico veículo, descendo a ladeira íngreme à toda velocidade, e seu guia, um homem decididamente forte, de curtos cabelos azuis arroxeados, um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo, e as roupas colando em seus músculos suados.

-Como é que aquele idiota conseguiu se perder num caminho _tão simples_?!

-O idiota é _Giotto_. Você já devia estar acostumado, Shura.

A carroça, numa primeira impressão, parecia desgovernada. Bem, ela estava, mas, de certa forma, Giotto, o navegador do bando, conseguia empunhar as rédeas, fazendo com que os dois bois enfurecidos desembestassem ladeira abaixo, já quase ganhando à rua que daria na praça, ou seja, quase chegando no núcleo de toda a confusão.

-Estamos salvos!

Foi a exclamação dos piratas, ao abandonarem o campo de luta, praticando_ aquela que é a mais nobre e antiga tradição pirata: __correr pra caralho__._

Quero dizer: _Fugir_.

-Vamos, vamos, pessoal! Sebo nas canelas!

-Falar é fácil, Afrodite. Queria ver se você estivesse na minha situação!

- Cala a boca, capitão. Eles algemaram suas mãos, não os pés!

-Ah, é verdade.

Milo, correndo e disparando agulhas naquele absurdo excesso de marinheiros, suspirou cansado diante de tamanha infantilidade entre capitão e atirador.

-Olhem, é Shion e Mu! E Shura logo ali! Vamos!

Kanon exclamou, de repente avistando os companheiros.

-Que esquisito... - botou a mão no queixo, sem deixar de correr - Por que eles estão voltando? Mudamos a rota de fuga, por acaso?

-Não que eu saiba, Afrodite, não que eu saiba...

-_SAI DA FREEEEEEEEEEEEENTE_!

-Óh, mer...

Milo nem teve tempo de exclamar e viu-se correndo no sentido oposto. Kanon e Afrodite ao seu lado, em desespero. Em seu encalço vinham Shura, Mu e Shion, perseguidos pelos marinheiros que, por sua vez, também fugiam...

..._do homem na carroça desgovernada_.

-Ele é um idiota! A gente vai morrer! A gente vai morreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee r!

Os marinheiros, temporariamente apavorados com os bois que mais pareciam touros de arena, e estupefatos com a figura do pirata 'pilotando' aquela 'máquina' deixaram que o navegador do Dragão passasse à toda. Ele passou, e ultrapassou os piratas que, enfurecidos, agora corriam com todas as suas forças e instintos assassinos à flor da pele...

..._atrás de Giotto e sua carroça_.

-Eu mato ele! Eu mato ele!

-Só se for depois de mim!

-Ooooooooooi, Giottooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo!

O homem, que sorria, virou para trás e acenou para seu capitão, diferente do resto dos homens, tão sorridente quanto o navegador. Tal movimento quase fez o veículo duvidoso tombar, provocando exclamações do bando.

-Seu idiota, olha para frente! Vai bater no poste!

Graças a todos os deuses o aviso histérico de Shion preveniu que a carroça sofresse um terrível acidente. E seu condutor, claro. Os piratas, embuídos de muita coragem, esforçaram-se para subir na...coisa. Felizmente, tudo deu certo. Houve um certo aperto; Milo lutava para se livrar do uniforme de oficial; Shura ficou com uma metade do corpo para dentro e outra para fora, mas, iam sobreviver...

-Por que passou direto por nós, navegador cabeçudo?!

-Eu não sei se percebeu, senhor imediato, mas, este 'poçante' aqui não tem marcha-rééééééé...! Ah, vai bater!

**BANG**! **BANG**!

-Ferrou! Os vermes estão atrás da gente de novo!

-Vocês estão muito cansados das lutas. Oi, capitão! - dizia Giotto para Kanon a seu lado - Pega aqui as rédeas, que eu vou dar um jeito nesses idiotas de uniforme!

Ignorando os berros de 'Você é o idiota aqui!', o alegre navegador mudou completamente, ao saltar da carroça, dando de cara com dez oficiais da Marinha, todos eles armados até os dentes, claramente com ganas de aniquilar não apenas ele, como toda a tripulação. O rosto de Giotto, agora, estava idêntico ao do seu cartaz de procurado.

- Sua sorte diabólica acaba aqui, _Shinigami_...

Não é qualquer um que pode suportar o peso desse nome. Giotto era esse homem. Seu único olho exposto, de um azul profundo, estava estreito, como um predador prestes a dar o bote na presa. Em suas mãos, uma arma mínima.

-Piratas são muito ingênuos... - brincou um oficial com uma katana na mão - Acha que vai ganhar de dez homens armados com esse..._O que é isso, um cano de pia?_

Giotto riu baixo daquele comentário, escarnecedor, fazendo o coração dos inimigos pararem em suas gargantas. Onde, diabos, estava aquele pirata idiota, mesmo? Não ali, não agora. Dentro do navio, ao lado dos amigos, Giotto era Giotto, seu alegre navegador. Já em combate...

Giotto, o Shinigami, era quem tomava conta. Não era segunda personalidade, apenas, uma faceta que tinha o momento certo para aparecer, ou seja:

- Ta na hora da porrada, vermes!

A princípio, os marinheiros julgaram que aquele era mais um típico ' fala mais do que faz'. Contudo, tiveram que mudar esse raciocínio quando, de repente, o cano preto de ferro que o homem balançava desdobrou-se em três, formando um longo cetro. Muito embora, este rei em especial não tivesse trono ou coroa, mas, uma _foice_.

Uma foice na ponta do cetro, que cravou no olho do primeiro oficial. Mas, Giotto era o tipo de lutador eficiente: não dava espaço para deixar sobreviventes, por isso o apelido de Shinigami, que quer dizer 'deus da morte'. Mal o ferido começou a gemer, foi ao chão com o corte fulminante em sua garganta. Tal demonstração fez os oficiais titubearem um pouco. Já deviam saber que a fama, por mais exagerada que seja, nunca é infundada.

E a do Shinigami _superava _os boatos.

-Não fique se achando, pirata imundo - esbravejou um deles, mais metido - Sua arma pode ser grande, mas, não tem o alcance de uma pistola. Vamos furar você até a morte!

Um lutador dessa espécie, que não usava espadas, nem balas, geralmente perdia em relação a tecnologia da pólvora. Não era o caso de Giotto, que surpreendeu seus adversários quando, com mais um movimento esquisito de sua arma, fez a mesma dobrar para a forma inicial; o cano preto.

-Hahahahaha! Olhem só, como está desesperado. Homens, é uma ordem, atirem!

Desespero? Longe disso. O deus da morte estava apenas esperando a hora certa para liberar a forma mais perigosa de sua exótica arma. Seu olho brilhou ao notar que, os nove homens que agora o rodeavam, estavam de queixos caídos, pasmos demais até para o insultarem.

De dentro do inocente 'cano de pia' emergiu uma imensa corrente de ferro. A ponta esquerda era o cano de, no máximo, dez centímetros; a direita era a temida foice, já embebida com o sangue da primeira vítima daquela manhã.

-Vocês diziam...?

Instigava matreiro a todos os homens da marinha, como todo bom pirata deve fazer. Antes caçoada pelo curto alcance, a arma, num primeiro momento, girou em velocidade sobre-humana, até ficar quase invisível, desviando todas as balas que iriam fatalmente acabar com o pirata. Agora, a corrente que servira de sólida defesa, lançava-se de um canto a outro, indo e voltando aos comandos do habilidoso Giotto, acertando os pescoços de todos os oficiais.

Terminado o trabalho, fez a arma voltar a forma original de cano, e guardou-a na cintura, por dentro da calça. Sua face também voltou ao jeito 'idiota e sorridente' original. Talvez, o 'jeito Shinigami' fosse, em realidade, o original. Mas, com Giotto era difícil saber.

Logo percebeu o tamanho do problema.

"Merda! Estou perdido..._de novo_!"

* * *

- Vocês _tem certeza _que ele vai ficar bem?

Mu perguntava por Giotto, preocupado.

-Não. O cara é um total retardado. Não percebeu _quem _ele botou para conduzir a carroça?

-Oi, eu ouvi isso, oi! - berrou Kanon, lá da frente, com as rédeas na mão, lutando bravamente contra os bois que insistiam em não virar a esquina.

-Capitão, como é que você consegue conduzir um veículo de origem duvidosa com as mãos algemadas? - perguntou Mu, calmamente segurando-se num dos sacos de arroz, quando a carroça pulou com um solavanco.

-É porque ele não consegue! - berrou Afrodite histérico, deixando seu precioso pirulito cair no chão - Não vê que estamos quase virando nessa carroça de merda?!

-Ah...

-Eu acho que Giotto está demorando. Eu quero dizer, geralmente, ele mata rapidinho, né...

-Mu tem razão - concluiu Shura - Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

-Se você conseguir dar meia-volta nesse troço, senhor cozinheiro... - bufou Milo, sarcástico - Eu te dou o valor da minha recompensa em barras de ouro.

-Que valem mais do que dinheiro! - exclamou Shion, aleatoriamente.

-Que diabos?

-Relaxa, pessoal. Eu conheço aquele Giotto - disse Kanon, apaziguador - Tenho certeza de que, seja onde ele estiver, ele está bem.

* * *

- Ooooooooooi! Pessoaaaaaaaaaaaal!

O navegador berrava, a plenos pulmões, no meio da praça da cidade, completamente perdido. O lugar estava, agora, devastado. Corpos de marinheiros por todo lugar. Muito lixo e destruição por toda parte. Nenhuma alma viva presente naquele local, que mais parecia o palco de uma guerra. Os muitos oficiais da marinha restantes ( e eram muitos _mesmo_) já não estavam mais ali, muito ocupados tentando rastrear o bando do Dragão dos Mares e cercando todos os portos em busca do Leviatã, a fim de prenderem todos de uma vez. Como poderiam imaginar que um dos piratas voltaria para o local da 'batalha'?

-Oi, tio, me vê uma garrafa de rum... e um pirulito de morango gigante!

O velho senhor, único habitante daquela praça no momento, arregalou os olhos com o pedido do pirata. Ele sabia que estava na frente do Shinigami, mas, não o tratava como se estivesse com medo de morrer. Muito pelo contrário.

-Está perdido, _gaki_?

Há muito tempo alguém não o chamava de gaki, mas, Giotto, sempre bem humorado, não se importou.

-Acho que sim... O senhor, por acaso, viu um grupo de homens em cima de uma carroça desgovernada puxada por dois bois?

-Óh? Eu vi sim...Eles foram para lá!

O senhor simpático, atrás do balcão, apontou na direção em que havia visto, meia hora atrás, o dito grupo da carroça. É claro que sabia que se tratava de um bando de piratas famosos em todo mundo.

-Vocês fizeram muita sujeira aqui hoje, han? - disse o dono do bar, meio chateado

-Culpa da marinha... - defendeu Giotto, sorvendo goles longos de rum - Eu sabia que a segurança ia ser reforçada, mas, tinham que mandar _tanta _gente assim?!

-Ah, claro, claro, culpa da marinha. Vocês são uns _santos_...hehehehe.

Giotto, feliz demais por estar bebendo, e por estar vivo, nem ligou para as ironias do velho. E depois... ele nunca ligava muito para o que o mundo todo dizia ser certo, ou errado.

-Bem, o papo está muito bom, mas, eu tenho que ir! Obrigado pelo rum - levantou a caneca cheia pela metade - pelo pirulito - botou o doce por dentro da calça, ao lado da arma - E tchau, tchau, tio!

-Pirata desgraçado, pague a conta!

O pobre tio só recebeu um 'eu te pago um dia' berrado ao longe e, indignado, olhou para a nota deixada por Giotto em seu balcão. Ela dizia: 'Crédito de tesouro pirata'. Seu queixo caiu. Que pirata maluco era aquele? O tio do bar não sabia, mas, aquele homem planejava, sim, pagar sua dívida. Não se enganem. Pirata nenhum é politicamente correto.

Giotto apenas gostou muito do titio.

- E ele ainda foi na direção oposta! - exclamou o velho, sem conseguir mais segurar a gargalhada.

O navegador, andando com a certeza de que estava no caminho certo, na verdade, corria na direção errada. Mais uma vez, seu destino seria, fatalmente, os absurdos, longínquos campos de arroz onde se perdera na primeira vez. Seria, se uma curiosa criaturinha não houvesse esbarrado em seu caminho.

-Ah, é você, Bubbles!

_Bubbles _era um mico muito simpático e esperto. O macaco de estimação de Kanon. Giotto, até então sorridente, não entendeu porque o bicho estava tão...sério.

-Oi, esse não é o caminho certo!

Bubbles, já furioso e fazendo seus barulhos e saltos de macaco furioso, tentava puxar a mão do Shinigami e guiá-lo na direção oposta; na estrada que daria direto no porto onde o Leviatã estava ancorado.

Sim, o macaco tem melhor senso de direção do que o navegador. E Giotto é extremamente sensível no que diz respeito a essa inconteste verdade. Por isso, estava ficando seriamente irritado com o pequeno primata. Aliás, lembrou-se que detestava o macaco impertinente desde..._sempre_.

-Macaco idiota...

O macaco Bubbles, parecendo cansado com tanta teimosia, teve uma idéia brilhante: mordeu a mão do pirata e saiu correndo.

Giotto, sem pensar duas vezes, correu atrás de Bubbless. Desta vez esse macaco ia morrer! Ah, se ia! Ele podia comprar outro mico como aquele e levar para o navio, era _brilhante_! O capitão _jamais _ia notar a diferença!

* * *

O resto dos piratas do Dragão dos Mares já estava devidamente posicionado, à bordo do Leviatã, ou como era mais comumente chamado, 'Levi'.

-Só falta ele...

-Relaxem. Daqui a pouco ele está aqui - Kanon continuava, muito seguro de si - Eu enviei Bubbles para buscá-lo.

Silêncio.

-ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉHHHH?!

Foi a exclamação conjunta do bando.

- Mas, se tem uma coisa que Giotto odeia nesse mundo é seu macaco, capitão! - Shura dizia alarmado

-Isso é porque ele consegue ser mais burro que um macaco.

-Oi, Milo, eu ouvi isso! - Kanon reclamava - Meu Bubbles não é nenhum burro.

Milo estapeou a própria testa e, debruçando-se no convés, avistou uma pequena figura primata correndo como se a morte estivesse em seu encalço. E estava mesmo.

-É Bubbles! E Giotto!

-Preparem-se para zarpar!

Bubbles pulou na cabeça do Shinigami de tapa-olho, e subiu primeiro no navio, correndo para os braços de Kanon, que o recebeu amorosamente.

-Oooow, quem é o macaquinho do papai? Quem? Quem? O Shinigami malvado quis matar você, quis? Pronto, pronto, já passou. Não chora...

Os piratas, ao invés de se mexerem, apenas ficaram parados olhando para Kanon, embalando o macaco em seu colo como uma mãe faz com seu bebê, entre o 'Que diabos?' e o 'Não estou vendo isso'.

- O que estão olhando, patetas? Inflar âncoras, levantar velas e blá blá blá... Vocês já sabem o que fazer, façam!

Os piratas, olhando para o navegador que, acabara de subir ao convés, passaram a cumprir as simples ordens do capitão, de _levantar _âncoras, _inflar_velas e blá blá blá...

- Nosso curso, navegador!

Giotto tirou a bússola do bolso e, postura confiante, ditou os comandos.

- Virar para o leste a trinta graus!

-A todo pano!

Completamente concentrados em suas tarefas, os piratas seguiam as ordens do capitão e navegador, quase que religiosamente. A coisa mais curiosa acerca do Shinigami não era, como muitos pensavam, sua arma, mas, sua habilidade como navegador. Giotto era um total retardado no quesito 'direção'..._em terra_.A partir do momento que pisa num navio, sobre as águas, tudo muda. Um homem simplório como ele jamais tivera a oportunidade de freqüentar uma escola de navegação. Ele era apenas um caso bizarro de ser humano dotado de 'sexto sentido'. Ele apenas...sabia a melhor direção para tomarem e, diferente da intuição marcante do próprio capitão, conseguia traduzir tudo em perfeita linguagem náutica, falada, na mesma hora ou, escrita, depois, em mapas e coordenadas.

Era um navegador extremamente confiável.

-Oi, Giotto, posso saber onde você se enfiou dessa vez? Sua demora quase aniquilou todos nós!

Shura nem se surpreendia mais com as histórias extraordinárias do Giotto. O pior é, que elas sempre eram verdade_._

- Eu saí do navio, entrei na cidade e, de alguma forma, fui parar nos arrozais. Encontrei uma velha agricultora e perguntei onde iriam enforcar um pirata hoje. Ela me apontou a direção, e eu corri...Só que dois bois apareceram no meu caminho, na carroça! Eu corri atrás deles. E eu bati numa colméia de abelhas e tive que mergulhar no laguinho. E depois corri de novo atrás dos bois...

O plano inicial era roubar uma carruagem na cidade, e correr com ela até a praça de Munisai. Como, diabos, tudo terminou assim, estava acima de qualquer um. Todos os piratas, com excessão de Kanon, que era um relaxado, sempre se zangavam com tamanhas demonstrações de idiotice. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, as histórias extraordinárias eram sempre motivo de muita diversão, fazendo Giotto ser perdoado antes do fim das explicações.

- ... e eu acabei atropelando um velhinho camponês no caminho e...

-Oi, temos companhia!

-Inferno! Os vermes nos seguiram até aqui. Vamos detonar eles!

Os oficiais, na pista do bando da carroça, chegaram até o porto e subiram a bordo de seu próprio navio.

-Preparem os canhões, homens! Vamos esburacar esse navio de merda e dar o fora aqui! Vamos! Vamos!

-AYE! AYE!

Shion e Kanon berravam as ordens, mais uma vez, seguidas com extrema rigidez.

-Ah! Afrodite, toma aqui! Comprei pra você!

Os olhos azul claro do atirador brilharam de emoção.

-Giotto! Obrigado, amigão!

Pegou o pirulito em espiral, verde e amarelo, e o enfiou na boca, todo feliz. Giotto era amigo de Afrodite, sim, mas, comprara o pirulito porque sabia que suas histórias extraordinárias, diferente dos outros companheiros, não eram o bastante para aplacá-lo.

E, entre pirulitos e balas de canhão, está na hora de apresentarmos devidamente os infames piratas do Dragão dos Mares.

Lá em cima do mastro, um homem atirava no máximo de marinheiros que conseguia. É verdade que _Shura _era infinitamente melhor com seu facão, a principal razão de ser chamado pelo mundo todo de _Açougueiro_. Ele era talentoso, não apenas na hora de 'cortar a carne', como, também, era um excelente cozinheiro. Não era à toa que fazia muitas mulheres se derreterem; no rosto branco, uma cicatriz partia da sobrancelha falhada e ia até metade da bochecha esquerda, muito embora, as duas pequenas e profundas pupilas verde-escuro seguissem ilesas. Seus lábios eram finos e, em geral, proferiam palavras educadas e galanteadoras, mesmo que essa não fosse a intenção. Era raro ver Shura atrás de uma mulher. Ele mesmo parecia alheio ao próprio charme. Seus cabelos pretos e curtos estavam sempre parcialmente escondidos por uma bandana. A de hoje era verde escuro. Na orelha tinha três brincos de ouro pequenos, pendurados. Usava calça escura e botas escuras, boas para disfarçar o sangue dos inimigos, já que sua técnica era a mais 'básica' do navio. Se bem que, hoje, isso não funcionou, já que sua camisa regata era branca, e estava atualmente suja, bem suja, de sangue.

Ao lado de Shura, outro homem se destacava muito mais, pois estava praticamente em seu habitát natural. A pistola de _Afrodite, o Pistoleiro_, tinha nome, sobrenome, e parecia dotada de vontade própria, tão confortável nas mãos do dono. E, o atirador amava aquela pistola; quase tanto quanto os doces. A Bloody Rose era uma, aparentemente, simples calibre 38. Sua cor era toda prateada, brilhava. No corpo da arma havia uma rosa espinhosa gravada, pingando sangue das pétalas, logo 'Bloody Rose'. Afrodite fazia questão de se exibir quando suas habilidades de atirador se faziam necessárias. Seu motivo era menos que banal: o homem fixado em doces, não era dono do que se entendia por...um físico 'pirata'. Resumindo: cada traço de seu rosto delicado o traía. Os cabelos longos (Afrodite não abria mão do comprimento) eram azul claro, esvoaçantes e cacheados como de uma donzela. Seu corpo, por mais que lutasse contra, jamais ganharia os sonhados, grandes, músculos. Era forte, sim, mas, não parecia. Andava sempre de preto; calças, botas, camisa, colete de couro. Não usava brincos, nem qualquer adorno. Não gostava muito disso, mas, todos diziam que era bonito demais para precisar dessas coisas.

E, quando algum homem o confundia com mulher, era confusão na certa. E, se o engraçadinho desse em cima do atirador, era certeza de morte _rápida _e dolorosa.

No timão, temos a figura carimbada de _Giotto, o Shinigami_. Sua idiotice comum não o fazia justiça como navegador, e lutador, muito menos como pirata. Depois de Kanon, e do próprio Shion, ele era dono da maior recompensa nos cartazes de WANTED, dentro daquele navio. Antes de ser companheiro de Kanon, Giotto era um capitão de um bando muito temido. Sempre foi conhecido como Shinigami, e liderava o bando da 'Máscara da Morte'. Ele sempre teve péssimo senso de direção em terra, mas, costumava ser mais...perigoso e sanguinário, até para a própria antiga tripulação. Hoje, ele reservava essa face apenas para batalhas. Guiava o 'Levi' pela melhor rota de fuga possível, manobrando contra os marinheiros. O homem simplório, metade idiota, metade mortífero, tinha a pele queimada, comum aos originários do Sul. Os cabelos azuis eram rebeldes, nunca ficavam no lugar. O único olho, direito, era azul, mais claro que as madeixas. O peito esculpido, vestido apenas com um colete azul-marinho aberto, era o plano de fundo de uma grotesca cicatriz em forma de 'U', bem no lugar onde o coração forte batia por baixo. Calça escura jeans, botas, vários anéis prata. Uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo; um pequeno retrato de sua arma na melhor forma: _a foice, a corrente e o cano_.

Dois homens, mestre e pupilo, estavam aos canhões, dando conta de detonar o navio da marinha.

_Shion, o Imortal_, é o famoso ex-capitão da extinta tripulação dos piratas de Espadas. Assim como Dohko Dragon Slayer, era o único, no mundo inteiro, que conseguia lutar com duas lâminas ao mesmo tempo. Dentro do Levi, este imediato era conhecido, não como Imortal, mas, como Shion ' _o Estressado'_. Tirando a imponência, ele era tudo o que Kanon não era, fazendo notável a sua importância como braço direito do capitão. Sua aparência era, no mínimo, exótica, com seus enormes cabelos verde-abacate, seus olhos meio puxados, cor de violeta, e duas pintinhas vermelhas no lugar das sobrancelhas; características daqueles que nascem em 'Mary Juana Land'. A ilha é chamada assim, mas, é apenas um apelido difundido ao longo dos séculos, já que é famosa pelos extensos campos de plantação de maconha. A população finge que é comércio legal, a marinha finge que acredita. Shion nunca gostou de plantar coisas além da própria subsistência, então, nunca se envolveu demais com a maconha. Seu visual não mudou muito desde os tempos de parceria com Dohko; usava um sobre-tudo aberto, que mostrava o peito e abdomen. Calças escuras e botas, já eram suficiente para salientar o porte daquele homem, que não aparentava toda a experiência que tinha. Entretanto, como a maioria dos piratas, Shion também tinha uma marca toda especial: uma cicatriz que mostrava o corte bem feito de espada, traçando toda a sua garganta na horizontal. Mostra clara de que o Imortal esteve, sim, à beira da morte. Em seu pescoço, ia um cordão longo. Uma tira de couro marrom escura, cujo o pingente era um grande dente... de dragão.

_Mu_, o menino de ouro dos _Punhos de Ferro _vinha da mesma terra que Shion, adquirindo as familiares pintinhas no lugar das sobrancelhas. Sua pele era pálida, da mesma cor de seu mestre, porém seus cabelos eram longos, sempre presos num rabo frouxo, de cor lavanda; seus olhos eram verdes e sua expressão eram, de longe, os mais serenos dentro do Levi. Suas vestimentas não eram muito comuns a um pirata; calças finas e largas, de cores em tom pastel (hoje um alaranjado claro). A blusa era, ou regata branca, ou uma espécie de túnica aberta. Seu corpo todo era praticamente limpo de cicatrizes, mas, tinha algumas: no supercílio; nas costas; no baixo ventre. Diferente da maioria dos amigos,não era dono de usar muitas jóias. Apenas nos pulsos: ambos foram adornados com espécies de munhequeiras de couro marrom. Além de ser um lutador por excelência, dono de um punho inexplicavelmente forte, Mu era o insubstituível mecânico do navio. Era tão habilidoso quanto nas lutas. Tinha bom gosto e, por isso, o Levi ganhou um toque refinado. A própria carranca, um gigante dragão dos mares, foi desenhada e confeccionada pelo talentoso pupilo de Shion.

_Milo, o Cirurgião da Morte _era, com certeza, o homem mais sádico do bando. Embora, devido a sua aparência, muitos se perguntavam se ele não passava de um tremendo masoquista. Já no peito e ventre trabalhados de músculos, uma imensa tatuagem mostrava-se: era um escorpião escarlate, a criatura mais peçonhenta que existe nesse mundo; dono da matéria prima das agulhas envenenadas de Milo. Sua pele era curtida de sol, ainda que fosse originário do Oeste. Tinha um piercing prateado no mamilo direito; vários brincos nas duas orelhas; um piercing entre as narinas e um no lábio inferior.

-Olha para isso! - exclamava Shion, horrorizado - Você é pirata, okay, mas, pra que _tanto _buraco? _Um ser humano já nasceu com buracos no corpo o suficiente!_

Milo não estava nem aí. Era extremamente tolerante com a dor. E cada furo, cada marca, era uma parte de si. Mesmo as mais dolorosas. Seus cabelos longos, azul royal, eram cacheados, mas, não tão afeminados quanto os de Afrodite. Às vezes, prendia eles numa trança, ou punha uma bandana vermelha. Suas costas amorenadas também eram plano de fundo das mais diversas cicatrizes, mas, estavam sempre cobertas por um colete, ou camisa aberta branca. Estava sempre de jeans, geralmente claro. Tinha uma boa mira com a pistola, verdade, mas, o motivo que verdadeiramente fazia inimigos tremerem eram as mortais agulhas. Literalmente. Se a agulha penetrasse na corrente sanguínea do inimigo, era adeus na mesma hora. Milo era, além de lutador sutilmente mortífero, um médico nada ortodoxo. Possuía extenso conhecimento de ervas e venenos. Muitas vezes, tratava os doentes com vários tipos de veneno e os curava.

_Jamais pise no calo dele, seja qual for_. Era o conselho chave para lidar com o Cirurgião da Morte.

Para finalizar, temos, é claro, a onipresente figura do capitão dos piratas do Dragão dos Mares, _Kanon_, até os dias de hoje conhecido (e muito bem conhecido) como _Irmão Demônio_. Ele era um capitão diferente. Ao invés de ficar a um só ponto do navio, ele estava por toda a parte, defendendo seu amado Levi, e seus amados subordinados. Gritava, atirava como um louco. Ele era assim, infernal. Suas roupas eram tão simples, mas, seu porte as transformavam na mais imponente túnica real. Okay, nem tanto. Os cabelos geralmente eram presos em rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Seguia quase que com o mesmo estilo dos tempos de juventude (calças, botas, e batas claras); não havia adquirido uma cicatriz a mais, em dez anos. Tinha pequenas argolas de prata nas duas orelhas, um anel com um brasão muito esquisito no polegar esquerdo e, claro, sua antiga tatuagem. Ao invés de riscar o bonequinho que retratava Saga, o gêmeo mais novo, aproveitando o design do navio, e o nome de seu próprio bando, cobriu todo o antigo desenho com um imponente dragão azul. Não importa de que ângulo se olhasse: os 'bonequinhos da forca' haviam desaparecido. Kanon, assim como o irmão, manteve seu estilo de luta: uma única espada, longa e sempre, sempre mortal.

Há essa altura, já estava livre das algemas (Mu as havia quebrado com fogo de maçarico), e conduzia seu grupo para mais uma fuga bem sucedida.

No dia que falou 'Serei melhor capitão que você, Saga!', não havia falado da boca para fora. É claro que, ainda não sabia se era tão bom capitão quanto o irmão. Não entendam errado. Mesmo depois de dez anos, seguia odiando o irmão mais velho. E tinha certeza que o sentimento de Saga era recíproco. Mas, sempre o considerara ótimo capitão. Saga era sempre tão frio, e estrategista. Já Kanon...

Todos os homens à bordo do Levi eram completamente diferentes um do outro. Até mesmo Shion e Mu. Cada pessoa ali tinha seu estilo, seja de vestir, seja de beber, seja de lutar. A própria tripulação _não sabia _definir um motivo, mas, dentro de seus corações, cada um a sua maneira, admirava aquele homem, e estavam ali unidos por causa _dele_. Um capitão que não se vê todo o dia. _Um idiota com força sobrenatural_. Isso, sem falar do instinto do gêmeo mais novo. Algo que o grupo já aprendeu a usar em seu favor.

Hoje foi um dia, teoricamente, nulo. Não ouve pilhagem, não houve lucro. Não houve nenhuma busca por um tesouro sobrenatural, não houve festa- ainda. Aliás, tudo o que aqueles homens ganharam foi só _dor de cabeça _o dia inteiro.

Faz parte quando seu capitão se chama Kanon, Irmão Demônio.

**Tsuzuku**.

* * *

OI! Capítulo nove fresquinho para vocês! Acho que isso encerra as introduções dos dois grandes núcleos dessa fic: a tripulação de Saga e a tripulação de Kanon. Gemini e Dragão dos Mares, respectivamente. Só para não ficar confuso, os nomes dos navios são "Rei dos Mares" (Saga) e "Leviatã", ou "Levi" (Kanon). Não há muito mais o que dizer. Quem acompanha a fic, há essa altura já percebeu qual é o tom dela.

Uma breve explicação quanto a personagem Máscara da Morte: eu dei um nome para ele, "Gioto". Essa fic foi escrita e idealizada há algum tempo atrás. Nesse tempo, eu tava assistindo/lendo Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Então, nenhuma surpresa para minha inspiração. Preferi o apelido Shinigami à Máscara da Morte porque, honestamente, achei mais estético. Além disso, combina mais com o pirata dessa fic. Usei o "Máscara da Morte" para me referir ao passado dele (que será mostrado mais tarde) e também para que os leitores o identifiquem.

Mais uma vez, dá para notar que as personalidades deles estão diferentes. Mas, é como eu digo. No manga original, já não tinha muito com o que trabalhar. Resolvi pegar certos "clichês" do fandon e virá-los do avesso para adicionar na comédia. Por exemplo, Afrodite. Fisicamente, ele é nosso Afrodite de sempre, mas, fiquei me perguntando se um pirata com as caractérísticas físicas dele não teria um certo complexo. Por isso ele odeia que o confudam com uma mulher e coisa tal.

Obrigado pelos hits e review! Mandem mais review e me digam quem são seus favoritos.^^ Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando da fic.

Ja ne

Moon

* * *

**_No próximo..._**

_Finalmente, virou o rosto para o da pessoa ao seu lado - que sorria._

_-A gente não se conhece de outros lugares?_

_- Sim, é por isso que não vou mais lá. Até que enfim me reconheceu, bobalhão._

_-VOCÊ!_


End file.
